Standing in the DC Sun
by IDon'tDoLadylike24
Summary: After thinking about everything in her life that has transpired and taking into consideration what's best for her, Olivia finally comes to a decision about which of one of the two men in her love life she actually wants to be with. OLAKE ENDGAME.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Is This a Booty Call?**

**A/N: Firstly, I'd like to start off with saying I am NOT a writer, writing is definitely not one of my creative strong points, I was born with the performance gene, LOL, but I absolutely love Jake and Olivia from ABC's Scandal and I've had this idea floating around in my mind for a while so I thought I'd finally get it down on paper and there's not enough Olake fanfiction on here so, here you go, hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or any of these characters**

**Olivia's POV**

I truly missed life on the island. As weird as it sounds, I did. Don't get me wrong, I missed my life in DC but it was just something about living on the island that made me feel alive. For once in my life, I actually felt at peace, no drama, no complications, no issues. The clear and serene blue waters, the sunlight shining down on me, finally feeling relaxed and him. Waking up to his gorgeous face every morning. I felt safe and protected. It was comforting knowing Jake would always be there for me and that he wasn't going anywhere. On the island, it was just me and him, living in the moment. That morning, I had a this strange inkling, my gut kept telling me something was about ruin our moment and my gut was never wrong. I know it's wrong to say but why did I open that letter? "_Don't open it" _he said. "_It's Pandora's box, you open that bad things fly out, the sun goes down"_ and damn was he right. As soon as I opened that letter and discovered what was inside I could literally feel the sunlight escape me and just like that, I was literally dragged back into the dark. My thoughts were all over the place. "Harrison's dead?" "How did this happen?" "Why did this happen?" "Who could've done this?" but my main concern was knowing I had to go back to DC. I really didn't want to but I had to, for Harrison. As soon as I stepped off that plane in Washington DC, it was all over, that dark cloud that would follow me regularly had reappeared, and the term standing in the sun felt like yet another constructed fantasy I had been told by yet another man I cared for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Morning after the "booty call"**

Olivia woke up the morning after comfortably resting on amongst Jake's torso after hours of making love. The DC sun rays were seeping through the blind shutters and she heard the sounds of birds chirping. For a second, it felt like she was back in Zanzibar. She couldn't help but have constant thoughts about how many mornings were like this on the island. Feeling love, comfort and security in his arms, ignoring and blocking out the rest of the world. She couldn't deny the sense of security and tranquillity she experienced while like this in this very moment. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed when she noticed Jake stir in his sleep.

She decided to try to take his mind off of whatever she believed was bothering him by reaching up to kiss his earlobe. The kiss was soft and tender and the sound of what she was convinced was a moan from a half asleep Jake was sweet music to her ears. She took pride in the fact that just her simple kisses could pleasure him. She proceeded to go lower and started leaving kisses all over his collarbone. This was enough to fully awake him from his slumber and he began to slowly caress and run his hand along her back.

"Liv, what are you doing" he asked whilst still rubbing her back with a draggy voice and slight smirk on his face. He couldn't deny he was enjoying it but he didn't want this to go any further.

"Shhh, just relax. As you would usually say, there's no talking on my turn, so shut up and let me kiss you" she continued to please him with her kissing starting with his collarbone and going further down to his left and then right nipple.

"Okay Liv, calm down now" Jake knew where this was going. He expected her to have her mouth gripping on his member any second. Although deep down he wanted her to and could feel his member preparing itself he just couldn't let himself get attached to her that any more so he quickly shuffled to the other side of the bed before she could.

"What are you doing?" she demanded with a confused look on her face

"I have to get ready" he answered as he began to place his boxers on and proceeded to search the room for the rest of his clothes.

"Get ready for what? You don't have a job"

"No but I do have a life. One that does not revolve around you because you're not my girlfriend and I'm not you're boyfriend. We're not on the island any more, we're no longer standing in the sun. I'm a busy man Olivia."

Olivia's blood began to boil as she listened Jake spew out those words again. She rose off the bed and continued to stare at Jake with and enquiring and disgusted look.

"Is all this really necessary? You're being a real jerk right know, you know that?"

"Is all what necessary Olivia? I'm not doing any thing wrong? So, when do you wanna do this again."

"You know what, forget it" she whispered as she lowered her head and walked out of Jake's hotel room and slamming the door.

Olivia couldn't believe what she just heard She never thought Jake would become like this. She always thought he'd be more comforting and understanding, not a total jerk who only wanted sex from her. But then again when she thought about it, she could comprehend this sudden change of attitude from

**Jake's POV **

I know I was out of order. I know I was come across as an act but I really can't do this any more. She knows I love her unconditionally, with all my heart. She knows I care for her. She knows I'd fight to the death for her, she knows I'd risk everything to protect her, she knows I'd do anything just to finally see a smile on her face, she knows her happiness and well being is MY main priority and concern. I'd commit myself to her everyday showing her she deserves the world, the universe and nothing else. SHE is the love of my life! But her heart belongs to another man. I have to keep this wall up, this façade of not really wanting to be with her every minute of the day to protect myself, I just cant take the risk of waiting for her to finally tell me I'm the one she wants but if that's not the case then its okay, as long as she's happy, I'm happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – You're in Love with Another Man, Right?**

***Olivia Daydreaming/Island Flashback***

"Good morning" Olivia said with a seductive smile across her face

"Good Morning to you too!" Jake replied as he reached down to place a kiss on her forehead. Jake loved seeing Olivia's face first thing in the morning, even better, she was smiling and it was all because of him and he took pride in that.

Jake then placed a kiss on her lips. It then became a more passionate one and he could tell Olivia was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop. He then kissed her one more time before rolling out of bed.

"Hey, I was comfortable here" Olivia said with the seductive smile still present.

"Oh, I know you were Miss Pope but if we're never gonna get out this bed if we continue" Jake replied

"True. You going in the shower? Cause if you are, please don't take forever like usual. I've got a busy day planned."

"Oh really, looks who's talking? You spent like an hour in the bathroom last Wednesday." Jake laughed

Olivia couldn't deny that she didn't admire and appreciate Jake's humour and how she and him could literally turn any topic into a funny conversation. In that moment they just stared at each other, they could only gaze at each other out of admiration and gratitude for each others presence.

"I'll be quick, I promise. And when you get out I might just have a surprise for you." said Jake.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while." Olivia responded as her head fell back onto the pillow.

About an hour later, Olivia had returned to bedroom from the shower searching for Jake. She then tried the living room and the kitchen but he was nowhere to be found.

"Jake?!" she yelled she continued to call his name until she approach the kitchen window and noticed him standing on the beach with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Hey, I've been calling you. Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just too focused on making sure everything was perfect."

"Oh, right for my surprise. So where is it?" Olivia responded while moving her head around in search for this so called surprise.

"Close your eyes"

Olivia did just that as Jake took her hand and lead her to the surprise he had planned

"I feel like we've been walking for ever Jake"

"We're here, you can open your eyes now."

Olivia opened her eyes to find a breakfast picnic laid out perfectly to the last detail.

"Oh Jake, it's beautiful" she gasped barely getting the words out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's daydreaming was disturbed by a phone call. She reached over to her bedside drawer to discover it was her "Fitz" phone ringing and not her normal one. She wanted to ignore the call but she knew he would be persistent and not give up. She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear. She sighed heavily without muttering a word as she wondered what Fitz could possibly want at this time in the morning.

"Aren't you going to say anything Livvie?"

"What? What do you want Fitz?"

"I need you to come to the White House. I have a family crisis on my hands."

"I don't really think it's a good idea for me to be at the White House right now. I'm not in the mood for Cyrus' bitching and moaning."

"Livvie please, I really need your help. You're always saying there's no one else in the world better than you at what you do".

Olivia's heart would normally melt at the sound of her pet name from his name and she couldn't deny that it still kind of did. She could hear the upset and his voice and decided to give in to him.

"Okay" she whispered.

"I'll be there soon" she replied.

"Thank you" Fitz said

Deep down Olivia didn't want to admit to herself that she still loved Fitz no matter what and she hated herself for it almost everyday but she loved Jake too, not as much as Fitz but she loved Jake too. Olivia had already come to a decision about who she wanted to be with but that phone call changed everything and clouded her judgement. She found herself rethinking her decision again. She hated that Fitz had that much power over her but she stayed hopeful that one day in the future maybe he would change, maybe he'd be more considerate of her and her feelings. Her optimism got the best of her and she hoped that whilst at the White House maybe she could try again with Fitz.

Olivia walked down hall towards the oval with her head held high feeling optimistic about what she hoped would occur.

"Lauren,hi"

"Miss Pope, is the President expecting you."

"Yes he is"

As soon as Olivia walked through the door to the oval, her gut told her something was wrong. She tried her best not to acknowledge it and thought she was just being paranoid.

"Hi" Fitz hesitated.

"Hi" Olivia said with hesitant look on her face

The 2 of them just stared at each other for about 10 seconds straight before Olivia finally broke the silence. She suspected he had been drinking for a while as he had a glass of scotch in his hand.

"So, what's the problem." Olivia continued to gaze at him as he took a short while to answer.

"Fitz, what's wrong." He just stared at her with a stern look on his face like he was about to throw the glass right at her.

"Nothing. There's no problem...I lied. I just needed to get you here."

At that moment, Olivia was pissed about the fact that yet again she practically summoned by Fitz. She couldn't believe that he would stoop so low as to lie to her just to get her to the White House.

"Are you serious? You lied about having a family crisis just to get me here."

"Yes. Because we need to talk Olivia!"

"Talk about what exactly Fitz?! You're really starting to piss me off."

They both kept their focus on each others faces, just waiting for a change in emotion from each other or for more harsh words to spew out of each others mouths. After a short pause, Fitz spoke.

"Where did you go? You just took off for 2 months all alone?"

Olivia tried to dis-acknowledge the deep anguish and animosity she could see in his eyes. It made her feel just as bad as he did.

"Yes, I did." she lied

The anguish and animosity that was present in his face quickly turned a irritation as he scoffed after Olivia said this as he knew damn well that she was lying.

"Oh really? Not according to this." Fitz walked to his desk and grabbed a beige folder and forced it into Olivia's hand. She skimmed through the folder and noticed tonnes of photos, address',airport and flight departure details and delivery information. There were photos of her and Jake leaving many airports, boarding flights and their time on the island. Her jaw literally fell to the floor. She had never been more frustrated in her entire life.

"You...you had me followed?" she said angrily with tears almost welling up in her eyes.

"Yes I did! You had the nerve to runaway with him and leave me alone! You owe me a damn explanation!"

Olivia was about to explode but she tried to remain calm as she felt guilty about Gerry's death.

"I owe you?" Olivia scoffed

"I had to leave. I had no choice, I couldn't deal with this any more. All the drama and commotion and the upset. I had had enough! I am so sorry for Gerry's death I really am, but I am not to blame for it."

"That's not the point Olivia, you still left me all alone!"

Olivia finally allowed her rage to slowly release.

"I left you?! What about when you left me?! After you found out about defiance. You begged me to wait for you and I gave up the possibility of having an amazing life with a man I cared very much for. And what did you say to me after you found out and I said I'd wait for you? Screwing my mistress is one thing but marrying her would be political suicide.

"I was angry Olivia, you betrayed. You made me believe my presidency was won fair and square and it was really based on a lie. I didn't mean what I said back then."

"You know what the sad thing is? I was the only one who was against it and everybody else partook in defiance for their own selfish agenda."

Olivia stopped for a second to catch her breath

"Liv..."

"NO! Let me finish. Cyrus got to be chief of staff, Mellie got to be first lady, Verna got to be the supreme court justice and what did I get? The man I love completely unavailable for the next 4-8 years. And do you know why I did it? Because I saw how badly you wanted it after the way your father treated and I could've disagreed to defiance for my own selfish agenda because you would actually be at least sort of available. But I did defiance because I LOVE YOU! And if you loved me half as much as you claim you, you would've let me explain there and then but you didn't!"

Fitz was still staring at her with slight anguish but he also felt a little guilty too. He allowed Olivia to continue.

"And then ten months later you had audacity to do the most despicable thing you have ever done to me. You had the nerve to drag me into a closet and have sex with me. I actually thought that we might actually give us a chance and then you said you may not be able to control your erections around me but that didn't mean you wanted me. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?! And after YOU ended things with me, you had me stalked and had camera's put up in my apartment and even had the intention of sabotaging any future relationship I could've had. Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not your property and I don't belong to you and I don't show places because you want me or when you're bored or lonely or horny! You say I left you...but how is that possible when we were never really together?"

Olivia was staring directly into his grey eyes. She could still see the anguish and animosity present in his face but not because she had left him but because of everything she had just said to him.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't! You know, I lay in bed at night thinking about what my life is. Seriously what the hell has the past 5 years of my life been?! Nothing heartbreak and pain and sleepless nights and crying and promises from a man who can't keep them! I've completely lived my life for you and you offer me nothing! I can't believe you actually expect me to wait around for you and pine over you. IT'S PATHETIC!"

Olivia paused for a second and watched Fitz remain in the same position as he was with an sadder look in his eyes. She felt a little guilty for what she was about to do but she knew she finally had to start living for herself. Fitz finally decided to speak up.

"What are you saying Olivia?" Fitz asked

"I...I can't do this any more. We're...we're done Fitz. Its over."

Olivia grabbed her purse from the couch and raced towards the oval door but Fitz got there before she did.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME GO! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING!"

"Really Fitz? Because you have a funny way of showing it. Just let me go...please."

Fitz could see the tears welling up in her eyes along with slight fear. He slowly let go of the door knob and moved to the side for Olivia to walk out.

"Just so you Liv, I will never give up on you. I don't care if takes 1 year, 2 years or 10. You're mine. You will always be mine."

Olivia walked out of the Oval office and down the White house corridors finally for the first time in 5 feeling happiness and pride. She had never felt so proud in her entire life. For once, she did something for herself and finally stood up to Fitz. And now she was on her way to do something she should've done a long time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She turned up to Jakes hotel room with the widest smile ever and a bottle of wine she and him had shared on the island. She knocked on his door waiting for him to answer. The door opened.

"Hi."

"Hi." Jake replied


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – I'm Not Going Anywhere**

Olivia stared at Jake through the slight crack in the door and could see he didn't really seem amused.

"This hallway is pretty cold Jake, are you gonna let me in or not?"

"Is this another booty call?" Jake asked

"No it's not, just open the door." Olivia said annoyed

"I'm working Liv."

"NO YOU'RE NOT BECAUSE YOU DONT HAVE A DAMN JOB JAKE!. Why are you being so damn childish, just open the door." Olivia yelled.

Jake noticed how upset and frustrated she was getting by looking into her eyes which is a sight that he normally hated to see so he let the chain off the door and motioned his hands for her to come in.

"Thank you" Olivia said as she walked into his hotel room. She rested the bottle of wine she had onto the coffee table and took a seat on the sofa.

Jake went to get some wine glasses and came back and stood in front of her

"Clearly this is not a booty call. So what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

Olivia paused for a second

"We need to talk...but I think you should go first."

"Talk about what Olivia?" Jake asked sternly

She hesitated as she placed her hands together.

"About...us. Look I don't really know how to start so I think you should Jake."

Jake looked at her sternly as he picked up his wine glass and poured himself a drink.

"You really want me to start Liv?"

"Yes Jake, go ahead, say what you want. I'll listen, I have a feeling you've got a lot to say anyway." Olivia replied.

Jake knew exactly what points he wanted to get across, to the last detail. He was sick and tired of the fact that he had stood in the shadow of Fitz and was always playing second fiddle. It hurt him even more knowing Olivia had feelings for him that she would never admit out loud and it infuriated him that Fitz continued to break Olivia's heart and hurt her and she allowed it to happen.

"Okay Olivia, you really wanna know what my problem is?...What are we? Seriously, because I've found myself asking that question everyday since the first night we spent together. Granted that night went south but I still felt something with you and I know you did too." He brings his hand to his face and swipes it down due to the fact he didn't really want to upset Olivia with what he was about to say but he did anyway.

"I love you and you know that and I know you feel something for me too. But I can't deal with being second best and you confuse me at times." Olivia looked disoriented, not being able to comprehend what he meant.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Because I'm pretty sure we've been in more of a real relationship than you've ever been in with him. Am I just your confidant because I'm the first person you call to talk about your problems. I'm always your shoulder to cry on and I'm always the one you're begging for favours, I'm the one that comforts you when you feel scared and lonely. You don't allow yourself to be vulnerable with anyone else but ME!...You know how I feel about you and you've pretty much used me on multiple occasions and I've been okay with it because I love you unconditionally, but it really isn't okay...and the sad thing is that you don't see this because it's the exact same way he treats you. Jake took a long breath and knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands in his, slightly rubbing his thumbs along them. "Olivia you deserve the world and so much more and I just wanna be the one that gives it to you because I'm in love with you, I love you more than..."

Olivia had stayed focused on his eyes the entire time he was speaking but she lowered them to his hands as she cut him off to say what she wanted to say.

"I love you too." she said quietly.

Jake couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was desperate for her to say it and constantly provoking it but he'd never actually thought she'd say it. That one sentence hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What did you just say?" he replied in shock as he raised his head and stared at Olivia.

Jake stood up and Olivia rose from the couch as she continued to gaze into Jake's eyes. She took a step closer to him and cupped his face.

"I said...I love you too. I do Jake and I can't believe it's taken me this long to realise this but I do. And I want to make this work, I want us to work if you're willing to try. And even though I still have feelings for Fitz, deep down I wish I didn't. I just want a normal life and to live in a world without complications and drama. I just wanna be happy. And that can happen if I'm with you...say something please."

Jake continued to stay focused on her on her eyes. What he saw was genuine love and passion for him. He had never been this glad in his whole life, to finally hear the woman he loves say she loved him back, just as much was more important to him than anything else.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear." he said as he cupped her face and used his thumbs to stroke along her cheeks. He instantly leaned in to kiss her. Olivia's hands reached the back of his neck and she kept them there. They began kissing each other slowly but passionately. Their tongues intertwined as the kissing gradually got slower. Jake stopped to remove and unbutton her shirt, she did the same with his. They continued to passionately kiss each other as Jake grabbed her lower half and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kept them securely there as he carried her to the bedroom. They made love that night but something felt different between the both of them, not in a negative way, but in a positive way. They both felt like different people, especially Olivia as she felt something empowering about being intimate with another man without being emotionally tied to Fitz and Jake felt that he finally had her, ALL of her. He knew this was not like the other many times they had been intimate because this time he was aware that Fitz was finally out of the picture for Olivia and it was just them, in that bed, in that moment. Nothing else mattered.

**The morning after**

Olivia's naked body cuddled into his was the first thing Jake saw in the morning. He took a look at the clock on his bedside table and noticed it was 7:32 am. He had his arms wrapped tight around Olivia's waist with her head rested on his chest. He just stared at her and took in how beautiful she was, how her breathing pattern almost matched his, how he could feel her heartbeat. He then lightly kissed her forehead and then he thought to himself, _is she comfortable? _He wasn't surprised he came out with this statement as putting Olivia's wants and needs first was second nature to him and he had no shame in it. _She's mine, she's really mine_ he thought to himself as tears began to well up his eyes. From that moment then he couldn't be happier about Olivia being in his life.

As Olivia stirred in her sleep and began to wake up, Jake remained in the same position. She looked up at him and saw his smile and eyes gazing into hers.

"Good morning." Jake whispered as he played with her hair.

"Hey, good morning to you too." Olivia said with a sleepy voice and her eyes half open. Jake lowered his head to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked. Jake smiled and gazed down at her as she said this. "7:32" He replied.

"I've gotta get ready for work soon, damn." Olivia whispered. Jake pulled her into her him closer and cuddled her tighter and kissed her on the forehead. " Can't you just get Quinn and Huck to handle the office today? We can stay like this all day, I can even do that thing to you." Jake said with a smirk before raising his eyebrow. Olivia laughed at this statement

"Well, I guess I could go in later. We could just cuddle for now." Olivia replied.

"That would be perfect." Jake said with a smile. He held onto her tighter and they stayed quiet for about 10 minutes until Olivia decided to break the silence.

"Jake?"

"Mmmhmm?" He hummed while playing with her hair

"You were right. When you said I was scared, you were right. I was scared because it just seems that all throughout my life those I've let in and those that are supposed to love me have just let me down or destroyed me and I was scared you would do the same and I just couldn't let anyone else put me through that again but...you proved me wrong." Olivia answered quietly with tears welling up in her eyes

Jake took his hand to her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. One of the things he hated most in the world was seeing Olivia cry and he'd be damned if he ever saw this again. "Hey, Olivia look at me. Remember when I told you I'm not going anywhere, I MEANT it. I'm never gonna leave you alone. I promise you.

"Thank you." Olivia cried.

**So, any theories on what that 'thing' is guys?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – You are Not Alone in This**

It had been 2 weeks since Olivia had chosen to be with Jake and she couldn't have been happier. She has asked him to move into her apartment permanently and he happily obliged. She enjoyed all their times together doing basic couple like activities. Their days usually consisted of waking up in each others arms, having breakfast, Olivia going to work and Jake staying at home either watching sports on TV whilst also job searching, Olivia coming home to Jake cooking dinner for her and an evening of watching TV and falling asleep in each others arms again.

That morning, Olivia's face was the first thing Jake saw. He brought his hand to her face and stroked her cheek. "Morning beautiful." He said with a smile. Olivia's eyes slowly opened her eyes and was about to smile back before her smile turned into a frown. She had suddenly felt her stomach tightening and squeezing and loss of breath. She quickly sprung out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Olivia?!" Jake said with worry as he ran after her. He found Olivia with her head in the toilet about to puke so he began to rub her back and pull her hair back.

"Hey, you okay." he asked while still rubbing her back. Olivia looked at him with slight concern. "Yeah, I guess. It was probably just the take out we had last night." she replied.

"I had the same thing as you and I'm fine. Are you sure it's not something else? I mean there's only one explanation for being sick in the morning" Jake said. " Yeah I'm sure." Olivia looked at him sternly and noticed her tampons across the room and realised what could be wrong.

"What's the date today." She asked with worry. "Huh?" Jake said as he wasn't listening. "The date Jake, the date!" she repeated. "The 12th I think." Jake answered.

A look of definite worry appeared present on Olivia face. "I'm late, my periods late."

A wide smile appeared on Jake's face but it quickly changed when he realised Olivia wasn't so happy about this.

"I don't know why you're looking so happy Jake, I might not even pregnant." Olivia snapped. "But you should pick up some tests after work just in case because there's a high chance you could be." Jake advised her.

She looked at him with stern and worry but tried her best to hide it. "Okay fine. I'm gonna get ready for work and I'll go a pick up a test on my way home."

"All right, I'll leave you to get ready, I'm sure you don't wanna be late." Jake said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

It had come to the end of the work day and Olivia could barely concentrate. She had had multiple clients come through and she just wasn't in the right mindset to deal with them. Leaving the pharmacy with multiple pregnancy tests made her feel twice as anxious as she already was as she suddenly realised that this was a reality, she could actually be pregnant. She walked into her apartment and found Jake on the sofa watching TV and drinking a beer. He hopped up, walked over to her a gave her a kiss on the cheek. His attention immediately drawn to the drained look on her face.

"Hey, you okay, did you get them?" Jake asked. "Umm, yeah they're in my purse. Lets just get this over with." Jake watched her as she slowly strolled to the bathroom. Jake waited outside the door for until she came out. "So, now we wait?" Jake said with slight enthusiasm. "Yeah, we wait about 3 minutes." Olivia whispered.

Olivia and Jake both sat along the bathtub and waited. It seemed like forever. Both feeling different ways about the possible outcomes of the test. Olivia feeling anxious, Jake feeling excited. The 3 minutes were up and Olivia took a long breath before she picked up the test. A frown and display of worry appeared present on her face.

"It's positive." She said as she looked up at Jake with concern. She had always talked about have children when she was with Fitz but she was never really serious about it. The truth was, one of Olivia's biggest fears was motherhood. She felt lost and petrified. She was even putting abortion on the table and lying about it to Jake. She never thought she could be this heartless. She knew Jake would be and amazing father but she didn't want to bring a child into her life due to the fact that she was afraid of being a bad mother due to her disastrous upbringing and because of this felt she shouldn't have children just in case they go through the same.

Jake couldn't contain his happiness. He pulled Olivia in for a hug and held onto her, rocking her. "Oh my God I can't believe this! We're actually having a baby. Wait, you are happy about this aren't you?" He said as he rested his hands and her shoulders and started to rub them."

The concern look Olivia had never disappeared and was still present on her face from before. "To be honest, no I'm not." She replied softly as she walked out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes

"Well, why not. We're having a baby, I know it's sudden of course but it's still bitter-sweet." He said following her into the living room.

"I'm...I am happy about this." Olivia lied. Jake took a step closer to her and folded his arms. "No you're not Olivia. Don't lie to me."

Olivia turned around and continued to glare at him. "Fine, I'm not. I'm not happy about this. Being a mother scares me! Motherhood scares me! I couldn't give this baby everything he or she deserves. I mean look at me, look at my parents, my upbringing. What if I'm just like them? I can't bring a child into my screwed up life, I just can't!" Olivia sat down on the sofa and started to cry. Jake ran to her side and pulled her in for a hug. They both fell back onto the sofa whilst Jake rubbed her hair.

"Liv, I understand how you feel, but don't you ever compare yourself to them! You are the complete opposite, I know you're scared, I know this is sudden, I wish I could erase all the troubles of your childhood that caused these doubts and feelings you're feeling right now and although I can't I'm going to try my hardest to make you at least forget. Liv you're scared now but I know for a fact you will be the best mother on earth and this baby will be the best thing to happen to you, to us. You wanna know why?" "Why?" Olivia sniffled while Jake pulled some of her hair out of her face. "Because I'm here, I'm always here. You are not alone in this, you're never gonna be alone again. I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope and I love our baby and nothing in this world is gonna change that."

Jake's reassurance, comfort and security was all Olivia needed to hear to stop crying. She was still sceptical about the idea of motherhood but she knew as long as Jake was around, everything would be okay.

**Meanwhile at the Whitehouse **

Fitz sat back in his desk chair with a scotch in his hand. The past 2 weeks had been hell for him as he couldn't get over Olivia ending their relationship. It made his blood boil knowing she was no longer his but he didn't give up hope. Minutes after he finished his scotch, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Mr President, the photos you requested." "Thank you Hal, just leave it on the table."

Fitz got up from the desk and walked over to the small table to pick up the folder. There were many photos of Jake and Olivia, in her home, the park, her office. Fitz' began to scrunch the papers up and tear them apart in rage. His own actions began to surprise him. He was obsessed with Olivia and vowed to get her back one way or another and have her followed was just the beginning.

**Morning after**

Olivia woke up in the morning to find Jake's side of the bed empty. She wondered where he could be until she heard the sound of a glass shatter. She got out of bed and walked to her kitchen to find breakfast set out on the table and Jake sweeping up the glass. "What's this?" She asked with a smile. "Aw damn I wanted to surprise you." He said before kissing her and placing his hands on her stomach and then around her waist. "I've been up from six looking for jobs." "Jake, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You and this baby are my main priority, you and this baby come first and it's my job to provide for you both." Olivia raised her hand to his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. "Come on Liv. Sit down." Jake said before kissing her temple. "Orange juice in wine glasses? Really?" Olivia said sarcastically. "Well get use to it cause you won't be drinking wine out of them for the next 9 months." Jake said. Olivia laughed at this as she and Jake raised both their glasses to place toast. "To new beginnings." Jake said as he stared into her eyes. "To new beginnings." Olivia repeated before they both put their glasses together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Little Ballards**

**A/N: **I don't know a lot about the early stages of pregnancy or how it's handled in the States. Everything I write regarding the pregnancy will be based off of what I've seen in television and film so feel free to correct me on any inaccuracies.

**3 months later**

Today was the day of Olivia's first scan, the 12 week one. The past week had been pretty hectic for her and Jake. Jake's new job at the Pentagon kept him very busy, sometimes forcing him to come home to Olivia quite late and pregnancy began to take a toll on Olivia. She was throwing up twice as normal, feeling constantly hungry and was tired most of the time.

She was on her way to the obstetricians office when she received a voice mail message from Jake. "_Hey baby, I'm so sorry, I'm running late, work's really busy but I swear I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you." _Olivia sighed after hearing this message. She was starting to get frustrated with this but she just had to get on with it. She walked out her door and proceeded to the obstetrician's office

When Olivia entered the obstetrician's office, she felt so out of place, agitated and anxious. She began to worry about Jake and she was constantly fearing the worse for Jake. Maybe he was in a car accident or maybe he had been kidnapped, Olivia was having all kinds of thoughts. The fear of motherhood still weighed heavy on her she didn't want to be a single mother too. She began to fiddle around with her phone, this usually helped her calm down. She hated the combined stress of worrying about Jake's whereabouts and whether this appointment will go well. Jake promised he would never miss one or be late either, this just wasn't like him she thought. About 15 minutes later, the nurse called her name and she was more worried than ever. She didn't want to do this alone. She stood up, smoothed down her clothes and proceeded to follow the nurse down the corridor to the obstetrician's room. She heard footsteps running towards her and turned around. It was Jake. She sighed in relief as he ran towards her and placed his arm around her and kissed her.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late but there must've been some sort of accident and there was a diversion and I had to take the long route." "Well, that doesn't matter. You're here now." Olivia replied with a small smile.

He noticed the anxious look Olivia carried on her face. "Hey, look at me. Everything is going to be fine." He said as he rubbed her shoulders and smiled. Olivia smiled back. Jake placed his hand in hers and they both walked into the obstetrician's room together.

Seeing her baby on the screen, even though it was just flicker, instantly had her changing her scepticisms on motherhood. She already loved this baby more than life itself. She was so focused on the screen she didn't notice the tear that began to fall from Jake's eye. She heard him sniffle and turned her head. "Are you crying?" She asked with a smile on her face. "No, um, there's just something in my eye." Jake lied. "Right". Olivia said.

The scan went better than Jake and Olivia expected. Olivia's fears about the baby's well being were put at bay. The doctor had nothing but positive things to say about Jake and Olivia's unborn child. Olivia's pessimism was no longer existent and she and Jake were excited for the months ahead.

**Meanwhile at the White House**

Fitz still had Olivia and Jake under surveillance. He meant what he said about not giving up on Olivia and he was determined not to lose. He opened up the folder of photos he'd received earlier and what he discovered almost made him fall to the floor. Photos of Olivia and Jake leaving a clinic, holding hands and with an ultrasound photo in Olivia's left hand. She was pregnant. He had to grab onto the side of his desk to stay up. Although this was a setback, he was convinced Olivia still felt something for him and that all it would take for her to be his again was for them to be in the same room, alone. No matter how long they'd been apart, they always found a way back to each other. That's when he had an idea.

"Lauren!" Fitz yelled. Lauren walked into the oval office. "Yes Mr President?" Lauren answered. "I'd like to add someone new to the list of guests to invite to the state dinner. Olivia Pope and her partner Captain Jacob Ballard. "I'll get on it Mr President." "Thank you Lauren."

**Back at Olivia's Apartment**

It was around 8:00pm when Olivia and Jake had reached home. They had come back from Olivia's favourite restaurant after celebrating the scan going better than they had expected. Olivia had been yawning constantly since they left and couldn't think of anything but getting herself and the baby rested.

When she stepped through the door she removed her shoes immediately. "You can stay up if you like, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna call it a day. See you in the morning." She said as she kissed Jake on the cheek and walked in the direction of the bedroom. "No, I'll join you." Jake said as he followed her. "You sure?" "Yes, I just wanna be close to you anyway." He said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. They both got dressed into their night clothes and lay down on the bed. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her and they were both laying on their sides.

Jake kept his hand on her belly constantly rubbing it. "Hello? Can you hear me? I'm your daddy, I can't wait to meet you sweetie." Olivia turned her head up at him with a confused look on her face. "Sweetie? What makes you think it's a girl?" she asked. "I just do okay." "You want it to be a girl? Because I think it's a boy. My gut is telling me this and my gut is never wrong." She continued. "Oh yes, I forgot about your infamous gut. But I'm about 99% sure it's wrong this time because I'm telling you it's a girl. A very beautiful little girl, just as beautiful as her mother. With her mothers gorgeous and captivating eyes and her mothers smile that instantly lights up the room the smile that also puts a smile on her daddy's face" Jake laughed.

"How many kids do you want, in general I mean? You know for future reference?" Jake asked Olivia as he began kissing her neck. "I don't know. I'm okay with just this one I guess." She answered.

"Well, I'm not. We're gonna have loads of little Ballards. At least 4 I think, 2 girls and 2 boys. The girls will be your mini me's and the boys will be my mini me's. We'll watch them play outside everyday on the green lawn with the white picket fence, and we can spend weekends doing cute family activities like going the zoo and the movies." Both Jake and Olivia laughed at this statement. "You know what? That sounds like a plan." Olivia said before reaching in to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – It's Always His Turn**

**A/N: I'm aware I said I'd update at least every week but a mixture of illness, my job and catching up on college work and a small amount of writers block has put a spanner in the works so I've made this chapter as long as I possibly could to make up for it taking so long for me to update and to apologise. I've been really busy the past few weeks too but I will be uploading at least 3 chapters during the Christmas holidays as I'll finally have a break giving me plenty of time to do so. I'm grateful for the support guys and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

It was Saturday morning and Olivia and Jake had decided to spend the day relaxing and to take some time out for themselves as they hardly got to do so these days with their jobs being so hectic and being focused on the baby and the pregnancy was still taking up some of Olivia's energy.

Jake had gotten up extra early to go out jogging before so he had time to spend the rest of the day with Olivia. After he had returned and entered the apartment building, he retrieved the post from Olivia's mailbox. He rummaged bills, promotional offerings, more bills and a letter from the white house. His instant thought wasn't a very optimistic one. "So now he's going to send letters here?" Jake thought to himself. He couldn't decide whether to keep this from Olivia or tell her straight. Despite the fact that he and Olivia were stronger than ever and had a child on the way he was still insecure about Olivia's feelings for him. He decided to tell her about it, he thought it couldn't be that much of a big deal for her. He made his way up back to the apartment with the mail in his hand. He entered to find Olivia curled on the sofa watching some mediocre game show.

Olivia turned her body around and folded her arms upon the side of the sofa. "Hey, how was your jog?" she asked.

Jake bent down to her level and rested his right palm on top of her her arms before leaning in to kiss her. "It was great, but it would've been greater if you were with me."

"Hmmm, I think I would've fell asleep on the park bench. Now that would've been embarrassing." Olivia said fighting back a yawn.

Jake pulled some of her hair out of her face before he said "I'll make you some tea. It will help you sleep." "Thank you." Olivia answered. Jake got up and walked towards the kitchen with the mail still in his hand. Olivia noticed as she watched him.

"Is that the mail?" She asked.

Jake had a sceptical look on his face, he was hoping she wouldn't notice but she did. He slowly turned around and answered. "Urmm, yeah, it is. Here you go." He said as he walked back over to her.

Olivia went through it. "Bills, bills, more bills, The white house?" She looked at the letter puzzled as to why she would have received one in the first place. She knew Fitz wasn't talking to her as she hadn't seen or heard from him since that day and she knew if he really wanted her he would just summon her as he usually would.

"I wonder what this is about." Olivia said as she slowly opened to envelope. Jake watched her nervously hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. The last thing he needed right now was the president stressing He and Olivia out or interfering in their lives. " What is it?:" Jake asked nervously. "It's an invitation to the state dinner, oh wow I totally forgot about this." Olivia answered.

Jake came and sat next to her. She rested her head on his lap and put her feet up in the sofa. Jake began to play with her hair and rub her arms as they continued to watch television. About 10 minutes after Olivia had opened the letter and Jake sat next to her, she finally opened her mouth to speak. "We don't have to go you know." Jake looked down at her. "What?" "I saw your face earlier, the state dinner, we don't have to go, not if you don't want us to." Jake continued to gaze into her eyes and play with her hair. "It's not that I don't want to go, it's just that..." Olivia cut him off. "You don't want to see him, you're nervous, I know." Olivia replied as she rubbed his chin. Jake continued to glare at her. "No, you know what, lets go. Besides, I've never been to one of these before, it sounds like fun. And why should we let him stop us from doing just that." Jake said. Olivia laughed at this. She loved how straight he was when it came to discussing certain things.

Jake lowered his head and cupped her chin to kiss her while she was still laid in his lap. "I love you you know." H**e** said before rubbing her belly. "And I love you too" he repeated before lowering his head to kiss her belly.

**1 week later**

Olivia was in her bedroom had been trying to fit into for the state dinner. She was excited but anxious at the same time. She hadn't seen or heard from Fitz in nearly 4 months and she didn't know what would happen between her and him if she bumped into him or was forced to be face to face with him. She thought about just simply avoiding him but she knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to pull that off knowing how persistent and desperate he is. "No it's not going to be that easy. I'm being silly." She thought to herself. She decided that shortly before she'd leave, she'd show her appreciation and gratitude for inviting her, say goodbye and leave it at that.

"Ugh, I thought this one would fit, nothing else does. I didn't think I'd be this fat at 3 months." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Jake came out of the shower drying his hair and put his arms around her waist looking at their reflections in the mirror. "you're not fat, you're beautiful." He answered before kissing her shoulder. "You better hurry up and get dressed. The car will be here here in a hour." Olivia said as she turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck, gave him a quick peck on the lips before backing away but Jake pulled her back into to him and began kissing her on her neck. She knew what his intentions were when he started doing this. "We've got plenty of time." He said as raised his eyebrow and pulled towards the bed and kissed her deeply. "No seriously, if we start that, we're never going to leave this house." Olivia laughed. "Damn it! Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Jake asked with a pouty face. "I need to find another outfit. And speaking of outfits, would you hurry and get your ass dressed." She said as she rose from the bed. "All right, all right." Jake said as he tapped her butt. She turned around and smiled at him.

The limousine had finally reached Olivia's apartment building. She and Jake rode to the White house together. When they reached the white house, they searched for their allocated seats. Olivia began to feel more anxious than she was already. She kept looking and glaring around the room through the corners of her eyes, looking curious and pondering when he was going to make an appearance. She did this so much she didn't even notice Jake repeatedly asked her if she was okay. "Huh?" Olivia said as she quickly spun her head around to face him. "I said are you okay?" He continued to focus on her. "Um, yeah. I'm just worried about the bump. I don't want anyone to notice." She lied. Deep down, Jake knew exactly why she was acting the way she was. He decided to just put it in the back of his mind and focused on her and the baby.

About 10 minutes later, the president had arrived on stage to deliver his annual speech. As soon as he stepped before the mic stand, his eyes immediately caught Olivia. He gazed at her for a short while before she turned away and he remembered he was supposed to be giving a speech. The rest of the evening was spent eating, drinking and socialising with other DC individuals. When the night came to an end. Olivia went to bathroom. She felt someone had been following her before she entered but she just ignored it as she thought she was overreacting. As soon as she was about to leave and opened the bathroom door, Hal was stood there before her.

"No." she said furiously.

"Maam..." Hal sighed

"NO." She barked furiously

"Miss Pope, I'm just doing my job." Hal answered exasperatedly

Olivia stormed out of the bathroom budging past him on the way. "Where the hell is he? Lead the way!" she said furiously with a furrowed brow as she motioned for Hal to move towards the presidents whereabouts. He had taken her to a small room where the president was rested amongst the side of a desk. Her facial expression remained the same as Hal left and she set her eyes upon Fitz. She noticed a small smirk appear on his face and she wasn't glad about it.

Fitz continued to glare at her, particularly her lower abdominal area before finally speaking. "Hi." He almost whispered.

"What do you want Fitzgerald?" She snapped.

"Full name? Someone's angry with me." he responded sarcastically

she slowly walked up to him and started pointing her finger at him. "You literally got Hal to summon me from the bathroom, so I came to the conclusion that this was important. This is the last time I'm going to ask you, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Well, I actually just wanted to say congratulations, on the new arrival." he answered

"How the hell did you..." Olivia whispered sharply before being cut off by him.

"You've been drinking water all night and you barely ate. I also caught you and Jake touching and glaring down at your stomach a few times. So, is this some sort of petty payback? You get yourself knocked to get back at me or to desperately trap because you know that he'll drop your ass straight away if he suspects that you still want me and we both know you do." Fitz he stated snarly.

With that statement, Olivia immediately raised her hand and smacked him across the face so hard her hand felt like it was on fire. His face had turned red and blood and he stood there with an incredibly startled look on his face. Olivia was even shocked at what she had done.

The furious facial expression she had on her face when she first came into the room appeared back on her face and she began to speak.

"Screw you, you egotistical, self centred son of a bitch! Not everything is about you!" After this, she went to storm out of the room. As she turned around she looked down at Fitz. "Don't ever come near me again!" When Olivia returned to the dining area, she noticed Jake was gone. "Where did he go?"

**A/N: So in case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to name my chapters after quotes spoken or heard on the show from Olivia and Jake in regards to their relationship. I obviously failed with my previous one as I couldn't think of a quote that I'd be able to associate with what happened in the chapter so if you guys could just list some that come to mind and let me know in reviews I'd really appreciate it,**

**Thank you, xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Normal is Overrated/Boring**

**A/N: ****Be sure to check out my other fic 'The Wrong Choice' if you haven't already.**

Olivia continued to look around the room and finally decided to search and actually ask the attendants where Jake had disappeared to. She could have sworn she asked about 50 people and she was beginning to worry. Tonnes of questions began to run through Olivia's mind. "Why would he just disappear without letting me know anything? Was he angry with me, was he upset, did he have other arrangements? Where the hell was he?" she thought to herself. She finally approached a waiter she hadn't yet spoken to about Jake's whereabouts.

"Hello, have you seen a man I came here with? Tall, dark hair, green eyes, navy uniform?" Olivia anxiously asked.

"Um, yeah he left about 15 minutes ago, took a cab I think, I saw him whilst I was on break." the young dark haired waitress answered. "Thank you." Olivia responded. She hoped she'd find him at home and called a cab instantly to pick her up.

Olivia entered her apartment to find Jake slouched back onto the sofa, looking frustrated and rubbing his hands over his temple. Olivia walked towards him and and rested her purse onto the stand stood next to her couch. "Why the hell did you leave the dinner without me? What the hell happened?" Jake ignored her and sighed. This annoyed Olivia to no end and she went to stand directly in front of him. "Jake, hello? Why did you leave me at the party? Your lucky I could get a cab." she said in a irritated manor.

"Like you left me to go see him?" Jake asked snarly. This instantly annoyed Olivia and she she began to get furious.

"Ugh, I should've known this was about Fitz. Look, nothing happened, well nothing you think happened. I went to the bathroom and..."

"I saw Hal follow after you Liv." He interrupted.

"Can you just let me explain?!" She yelled. Jake slouched back even further into the sofa sighing and placing his hand over his face. Olivia was beyond irritated at this point. She looked at him with a slight loathing face and suspected he wanted to say something.

"What?" she hissed

"Sometimes I wish we never left that island." Jake mumbled

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked.

"It's always going to be his turn isn't it? Despite the fact that you're carrying my child, he'll always come first won't he?" Jake responded as he rose from the sofa. Olivia continued to glare at him angrily. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. She couldn't believe that he would think of her in that way.

Jake rose his head and looked directly in her eyes for what he was about to say. "Look, Olivia, if you want to be with him, if you want to try with him, then I'm fine with that but I'm just going to say this; that baby growing inside of you, is OUR baby, what WE made out of OUR love. As well as yours, this is also my child. No other man is going to play the father role in my child's life and I most certainly won't play second fiddle to our child either. I'm going to be there in every capacity."

Olivia had formed unshed tears in her eyes. Jake had realised just how far he had gone. "Wait, Liv I didn't mean." he said as he walked over to her. Olivia backed away from him and stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door.

**Morning After**

Last nights conversation played over in Olivia's head as she lie in bed that morning. She really didn't want to acknowledge Jake's presence that day as he angered her beyond the limit and was knew getting any angrier would just be unhealthy for her and the baby so she decided to lay in bed as long as possible just to avoid him. That was until she felt queasy and decided to get out of bed and get a cup of tea to feel better. Jake usually did this for her but not this morning.

She walked through her living room and noticed Jake spread out and half asleep on the couch. She continued to walk past him until he spoke. He stared at her with almost puppy dog eyes and finally spoke. "Morning. Did you sleep okay? Is the baby okay?" Olivia continued to glare at him with furrowed brows. "Okay, I'm an ass. Look, I'm sor..." he said as he walked towards Olivia with open arms. He barely got to finish and hug her before she backed away from him, rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. Jake just assumed it was her hormones causing her to act this way. He suddenly heard a scream come from Olivia and ran towards the kitchen.

"OLIVIA?!" When he reached the kitchen and found Olivia lying on the ground looking frustrated. He immediately reached over to her and tried to get her up, he was shocked by what she said next.

"Don't touch me!" Olivia yelled before rolling her eyes at him.

"Stop being ridiculous Olivia! We have to get to the hospital and check if the baby is okay."

"No Jake, I'm fine, seriously. Just get out my face."

"Fine". Jake said as he helped her up. "What happened anyway?" he asked.

"I slipped. The floor was wet. I don't even remember leaving it like this."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, I spilt some water last night, I didn't realise...ugh I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"You're such a jackass! You do know what a mop is for right?" Jake started to laugh at this ans she soon laughed too. Jake helped up and carried her to the sofa. He noticed her staring at him.

"What?" He said softly to her

"We fight like a married couple. But I guess it's still normal, even though normal is boring. Maybe we should try normal, see where it takes us."

"Well, normal can also be a little bit boring but I think we can make it entertaining." Jake suggested with a seductive smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asked as she looked at him with a smirk on his face. She moved towards him and he pulled her on top of him. "Oh yeah." he repeated as she laughed. Jake pecked her on the lips and stared into her eyes as he moved his head from her face.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Jake stated

"Jake..." Olivia answered with a shaky voice

No, don't say another word. I should've never begrudged your love for me, I was an idiot and again, I'm sorry." Jake responded as he rubbed her back and played with her hair.

Olivia lowered her head again to kiss him. "Nothing happened between us I swear. I went to the bathroom and Hal followed me. I thought I might as well go as he isn't going to give. He sussed I was pregnant, said some awful stuff and I slapped him and told him to never come near me again, that's all."

Jake felt slightly angered at hearing this. "What did he say?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Olivia reassured.

"Okay". Jake moved his head into hers again to kiss her deeply than he did before. They both lay in each others arms for the rest of the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – I never had a family anyway**

Just like every other weekday, Olivia was at work. Running a crisis management had it's perks as well as pits, handling clients and their problems at no means necessary and damn near breaking laws to do so. She'd ask herself everyday could these cases get any more ridiculous and the answer to that was always no. Having one of the most complicated professions in Washington DC would usually take a toll on her personal life.

Nowadays she'd usually think about how her personal life would take a toll on her professional life. Being at that stage in pregnancy where you really have to take into consideration how much your life's about to change, it was the only thing that would stay on her mind. Now that she had another life to think about she knew these days would have to come to a temporary halt and that this would no longer be her main priority her child would. This scared her as for the past 3 years it was all she knew, all she had but regardless of this she wanted to do what was best for her child and she was going to do that and more.

Her thoughts came to a halt when her phone began ringing. "Who is this?" She wondered. She hit the answer button. It was Jake's voice on the other line.

"I told you not to call me at work, you know I'm busy." Olivia laughed

"What? I can't call my girlfriend now?" Jake sarcastically asked. "How are you, how's the baby?"

"We're fine, I'm just a little stressed out about this case though. Another senator, another sex scandal, what the hell else is new?" She sighed

Jake gave an empathetic sigh back. "You're not cooking tonight are you?" He wondered as he twiddled his pen around and lifted his legs upon the desk.

"Um, no. why? Were you going to?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, you know it. And then we can just curl up on the sofa and watch a movie. How does that sound?" He asked her with such enthusiasm.

"That sounds perfect! I'll be home around 6:00. I gotta go, I've got another client on the line." "Okay, I'll see you later. I love you." Jake said before hitting the end call button on his phone.

Olivia reached home a little later than expected. The senator and the sex scandal had really drained her out and taken up most of her day. She unlocked her door, stepped through her apartment to the fresh smell of something roasting in the oven and took it all in. She found it to be unusual as she would rarely ever cooked before and all she and Jake had been eating since he moved in was takeout. Jake walked towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and went in for a kiss.

"Hey, dinner will be ready shortly. Sit down and relax." He said with a smile

"Okay, I'll be in the living room." She answered.

10 minutes later she entered the dining room to find the dinner spread out on the table. She was astonished that Jake could come up with this. "Wow, you outdid yourself. Where did you learn to cook like this?" She wondered. "Well I got a lot of practice when I was a kid." He answered.

After Olivia and Jake had had dinner. They decided to cuddle up on the sofa and watch television. Jake was leaned back with his legs rested upon the coffee table and his arm wrapped around Olivia's body whilst Olivia was leaned into his chest with her left arm rested on his abdomen. She found herself rapidly flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch that wasn't Christmas related. "Wow, a lot of Christmas shows are on huh?" "Well, it is December baby." Jake joked.

He looked down at her face and noticed something was on her mind. "Speaking of Christmas, what are we doing for the holiday." he questioned.

"Well, I don't really do Christmas. I never really did take it seriously since I was a kid." She answered with near tears in her eyes. She had hoped to avoid this question from him as she didn't want to talk about Christmas and simply avoid the whole thing."I never took it seriously because I never had them as a kid. For the first twelve years of my life, my parents just always seemed to be working. I'd spend Christmas with whatever nanny was available at the time and then my mum and dad would try and make up for it by showering me with gifts like it would actually make a difference, my Christmas was still ruined. And while I was in boarding school it just got worse. My dad would send me a card and a small gift and he'd leave it at that."

Jake noticed she was getting more tearry eyed and stroked her cheek. "What about you? What were your Christmases like?" She asked him

"You need families to have Christmases and I never really had a family anyway. My sister and I had to entertain ourselves when my father was passed out and my mother spent all day in bed depressed. Emily and I would spend eve looking out for Santa until we fell asleep. Then we'd wake in the morning and unwrap the presents we'd got for each other. And instead of Christmas dinner we'd eat cereal and candy all day because then I couldn't actually cook." He laughed.

"I don't want that for our baby. I don't need my child going through Christmases every year wondering if their Mummy and Daddy actually give a damn." She told him as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen, I'm not going to let that happen. And I'm going to make sure you have many great Christmases from this point on, I promise!" He assured her.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

Jake continued to hold on to her until the movie they had been watching finished. When he noticed she was drifting off to sleep, he thought he'd quickly talk to her.

"Hey Liv."

"Yeah?" She yawned

"I want you to meet my mother, she'll really like you. How about we go back to my hometown at the end of the week, I wanna do it before the holidays and I haven't told her about the baby yet. What do you say?"

"Yeah sure, that would be great. I really want to meet her anyway, as soon as possible." She responded whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Okay." He agreed as before pulling the blanket over her and leaving her to rest.

**A/N: ****So I know this chapter might've been a little boring but I'm just trying to keep the serious stuff and the fluffy moments separated. Don't worry we'll get back to Fitz' intentions and more Olitz chapters (Don't worry, they're not happy chapters because I'd chop my right arm off before I take their relationship seriously as a love story) after the New Year. I'm just trying to keep things calm for now so I can focus on my other story The Wrong Choice. Check it out if you haven't already. **

**I won't be uploading until next week so Happy Holidays to you all! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – I Never Had a Family Anyway II**

**A/N: Hello guys, hope you all enjoyed the holiday, however you spent it. Yes I am aware Christmas has gone but I needed to upload this chapter for it to fit in well with what I have planned for the next chapter. **

Jake arrived home from a busy shopping spree. He had tonnes of bags in his possession containing many Christmas decorations, gifts and even a tree he could just about manage.

He entered the apartment to find Olivia on the sofa watching the news channel BNC with her computer rested on her laptop and a glass of non alcoholic wine in her hand.

"Wow, someone's been busy." She says when she sees all of Jakes bags.

"Yeah I have. Hang on, are you drinking wine?"

"No, of course not. Don't worry it's non alcoholic."

"Oh okay."

"So what's in all the bags." Olivia says as she rummages through one of them deeply to find a Christmas wreath.

He takes the wreath out of hand and looks down at it. "Great huh? It was the last one on sale.

"Okay, but why did you buy all this stuff?" She asked him

"Because I told you we were going to have brilliant Christmases from this point on and Christmases aren't complete with wreathes, lights, tinsel and a perfect tree." He said before kissing her forehead and pulling the tree up.

"Oh, let me help you with that." She offers.

"No way! I don't want you lifting anything heavy, or anything in that matter. Especially in your condition." He quickly refused.

"My condition? I'm pregnant Jake not dying." She answers with a little laugh.

He pulled the tree up and moved it towards the nearest corner in the room. He then walks over to where the bags are and carries them back over.

"You can however, help me with this decorating." He proposed as he pulled tinsel out and handed it to her.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever done this before." Olivia told as she tried to wrap the tinsel around the tree.

"Well there's no wrong or right way to do it. You just do it your way." He answered

"So, you ready for tomorrow, your mum knows we're coming? I only ask because I know you haven't seen her in so long so..."

Jake cut her off. "6 years." He uttered

"Yeah, look we don't have to go if you don't don't feel up to it." She told him as she placed more baubles onto the tree

"No, I want to go. I need to do this. I need to see her." he answered

"Okay." She whispered

"I can't wait for our kids to do this. We'd decorate with popcorn strings and candy canes and they'd eat them and try to hide it from us."

"Oh, we're still with the more than one kid thing." Olivia jokingly asked.

"Yeah of course we are. I'm going to make sure we have at least 4." He told her as he finished decorating. He then wrapped his arms around her and stood back to admire the tree they had finished decorating.

"Did you ever do this as kid?" Olivia asked him as she removed herself out of his embrace. And towards the shopping bags

"I remember doing it once when I was really little, Emily and I had scoffed every candy cane off the tree by the next day." He laughed before sadly sighing.

Olivia thought about asking him about his sister and going into more detail but she notice the upset in his face whenever he did so she just left it aside.

"So what's in here? More decorations?" She said as she went to rummage through them. Jake qucikly ran over to her and took the bags out of her hand.

"Uh, no those are gifts." He said before kissing her on the lips.

"Well I hope there's a Du bellay in there."

Jake looked at worriedly.

"Relax I was kidding." she said before laughing at his reaction. He did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, get up we'll be late!" Olivia yelled as she hit Jake's leg while he was still sleeping in bed. He rolled over and gave Olivia a half smirk. "Okay, okay I'm up." He said in a draggy voice.

He rose out of bed and walked past Olivia to the bathroom to proceed with his shower. He was nervous about seeing his mum for the first time in 6 years. He was contact with her however the contact was minimal. During the long drive, all he could think about was how his mother would react to his visit. Although he had spoke to her beforehand he was afraid she might have had a sudden change of heart of seeing him. He thought about whether Olivia and his mother would get on, that was one of his main concerns too.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Olivia began to nudge him. "How much longer, I really need the bathroom." She asked him

"We're about half an hour away." He answered before taking her hand in his and kissing it.

They reached the house earlier than expected. The town of Bloomington was practically a ghost town. Not a lot of people around, basic stores that looked like they were on the verge of bankruptcy, dirty streets and a few abandoned homes. The area in itself was clearly deprived. The street Jake grew up seemed to be okay. It looked a little more suburban despite the fact that hardly any individuals lived there.

When they pulled up at his home, Olivia noticed a change in Jake. He seemed more conflicted than he was before. She wanted to know what was plaguing his mind and get the reason behind his distant behaviour.

Olivia got out of the car to retrieve her bags. Jake came out after her. "It's okay I got it." Jake told her as he grabbed the bags before she could.

An older woman came out the home they were parked in front of. She looked like she was around late 50s, early 60s but she looked good for her age. She had long wavy sandy hair and green eyes just like Jakes. She was around 5'4 and wore large round glasses with a large orange cardigan around her, she seemed a little eccentric too. Jake's eyes lit up when he saw her come down the steps.

"Jacob? Jacob honey how are you?! I've missed you so much!" She screamed with excitement

Jake immediately ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. Olivia saw the wide smile appear on his mothers face which put a smile on hers also. A tear also fell down her eye as she gleefully hugged her son. Jake appeared to do the same. He let go of her as they had been hugging for longer than expected, remembering he still had Olivia to introduce to her.

He walked over to her and took her by the hand leading her towards the steps of the house and his mother.

"Um, mum, this is my girlfriend Olivia. Olivia, this is my mother Eleanor."

"It's very lovely to meet you Mrs Ballard." Olivia said anxiously but excitedly too.

"Oh dear, don't be silly call me Eleanor!" She said before she tightly took Olivia in her embrace. Olivia was a little stunned by this.

"Well, let's go inside, it's getting cold out here mum and that cardigan doesn't very warm." Jake suggested as he took his mum by her back tried to lead her inside.

She quickly snapped back around towards Olivia.

"Oh, I almost remembered! Did you really have sex with the President?! Come on, just tell, between us girls, I can keep a secret." She said as she nudged Olivia twice in the arm and winked at her.

"Okay mum come on, lets go. I'm sure you don't want dinner to burn." He said more sternly as he quickly ushered her into the house. He looked back at Olivia and smiled as she entered.

"OH MY GOD! YES DINNER, I MUSN'T FORGET ABOUT THAT!" Eleanor yelled as she hurried into the kitchen.

Jake took he and Olivia's bag to his childhood bedroom. He wanted to just breakdown being in there as she was instantly reminded of many good and bad memories from his childhood but he didn't want Olivia to see him this way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During dinner, Olivia noticed Jake was still looking conflicted by something but she didn't want to pry or bother him. Suddenly, an older man came through the door jingling his keys in his hand and humming a Frank Sinatra song. He was tall, had brownish/grey hair and was wearing a short sleeve shirt with blue jeans.

"Who the hell are you?! Jake said as he stood up but Olivia quickly tried to get him to sit down.

"Woah buddy, calm down, I'm..." He was cut off by Jake

"You're who? What the hell are you doing in my mothers home?" He half yelled

Eleanor heard the commotion and quickly came running. "Jakey, it's okay honey, relax."

"'Mum who is this?"

"My surprise!" She did a surprise sign with her hands enthusiastically. "This is my partner, Jeffrey." She said gleefully.

She noticed the look on her sons face as he was a little confused. "Oh my god, you're upset aren't you? I didn't realise this would happen! I thought you'd like him! I'm so sorry Jake! Please, please forgive..." She started yelling distraughtly.

Jake quickly cut her off. "Mum, MUM, it's okay, I'm just a little surprised."

"Oh, okay." she said after calming down.

"It's fine. Lets start over. Nice to meet you Jacob." Jeffrey said as he pulled out his hand to shake with Jake's

"You can call me Jake, and it's nice to meet you too

"Oh! I just remembered something!" Eleanor screamed as she quickly perked back up. She ran up the stairs to return with a box full of knitting essentials and clothing. She rested the box on the coffee table and quickly grabbed Olivia pulling her out of her seat.

"Oh I can't tell how glad I am about being a grandma! This is so exciting! I wanted you and Jake to see these." She pulled out lots of hand knitted items such as blankets and jumpers in pink and blue.

"I have been working on these all week. I got blue incase it's a boy and pink incase it's a girl." said excitedly

"Wow mum, you didn't have..."

She spoke much more faster. "Or maybe twins, you know you could never be too sure."

"Mum..."

"Oh my God, what they're both girls or both boys?!"

"Mum..." Jake continued

"Or even triplets?!" She continued

Jake went up to her and rested his arms softly on her shoulders

"Mum, we're having one baby. And we don't know the sex yet. We'll take both."

He gently took the knitted items out of her hands

"Oh okay." She said sadly but calmly.

"Hey mum, why don't you go upstairs and rest, you seem tired. I can handle the dishes."

"Yeah I'll help." Olivia offered

Jeffrey took Eleanor up the stairs to reassure she was okay. After he and Olivia had finished clearing the table he took her outside to the back garden to talk.

"So, your mother's...exciting."

"It's okay Liv, you can say weird."

"No, I never wanted to say that!"

"She um, has bi-polar disorder. Since I was a kid."

"Oh." Olivia noticed he was focused on the swing in by the tree. Tears began to well up in his eyes. She walked over to him and tightly held his hand. "What's wrong." She asked him.

"My dad use to bring me out here and..."

"You don't have to tell me." she said

"No I want to. My dad use to take me out here and i'd think he'd changed his ways and stopped drinking, and that he just wanted be a better father and push me on the swing, but he'd just tie me up with the rope and leave me there, sometimes all night. And whilst I was out here, he'd go into my sisters room and..." He paused. "It went on for years. I'd usually wake up to find him beating my mother too and... one morning he dragged us all out of our beds and forced us into the car for us to a drive,. I had never been so scared in my life. The son of a bitch was drunk and crashed into a tree. She died...instantly." He broke down in tears. Olivia was just as distraught as him. She'd never seen him this way. She wrapped her arms around him and let cry it out, with his head down on her shoulder as she rubbed his back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake had woke up in his old bedroom to find Olivia in his arms. He was grateful to have her by his side earlier on that night, he'd never shown that much emotion towards anyone before and he was glad Olivia was one of the only people he could do that with.

He rose out of bed before kissing her shoulder to go downstairs to get some water. He found his mum in the armchair by the fireplace with a family photo album in her lap she was flicking through.

"Mum, it's late. What are doing up?" Jake asked as he walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. He took seat in the armchair opposite her

"I was just looking at this photo. Remember this?" She pointed at a photo of Emily and Jake dressed as a ladybug and spider for Halloween one year. "She wouldn't take it off for about a week, she was obsessed with the costume."

"Yeah, I remember." Jake uttered before laughing to disguise the upset.

"It's okay to talk about her dear." Eleanor reminded him

"I know, it's just, I miss her mum. I really do." He said with tear welling up in his eyes

"I know, I know dear. I do too! She cried as she put her hand on his shoulder."

They were quiet for that moment, just casually enjoying viewing the photos and appreciating the very few good memories they had. Jake broke the silence and moment by speaking again.

"Hey mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you still have grandma's ring? You know, the one intended for Emily?"

"Yes, dear. I would never lose something so precious. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Becuase I remember grandma telling you, after Emily's burial that you should keep it safe for me to give the woman I truly love and..."

"Go on dear."

"I want to ask Olivia to marry me."

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! Great cliff-hanger right? LOOOL, you guys are probably cussing me out for leaving you in the lurch like this. But anyways, I hope you all have a happy new year! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Close Your Eyes**

Morning had come along and the sunlight had come seeping through the blinders and hit Jake's face. He was awoken from the warmth of it. He had his hand rested on Olivia's abdomen and one side of his face nestled in Olivia's hair. He slightly shifted his head over her shoulder to take a look at her and he smiled. He loved watching her sleep because he knew she was at peace during her slumber, she wasn't dealing with any issues or complications like she usually would, she was simply relaxed. All he could think about was the conversation he had had with his mother hours prior. He was considering proposing to Olivia. His mother was ecstatic about it but she thought it maybe to soon, he also tried to consider that maybe it wasn't what she wanted right now and because of this he was now conflicted but he was hoping that by the end of their visit, he would come to a decision.

He noticed Olivia's eyes lashes flutter and continued looking at her until her eyes were fully open.

"Morning, did you sleep okay? I know the beds a little small." He asked as he ran his hand through her hair.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "yeah, this bed is more comfortable than it looks." she replied.

He laughed a little at her response. He was about to speak to her about what she wanted for her future. He wanted to at least talk to her about her feelings on marriage and the possibility of it. He was being hesitant about and was about to speak to her but her head perked up.

"Is your mum making pancakes?" She asked him

"Urm, yeah. It's pretty much all she makes for breakfast, since I was a kid." Jake said as he smiled at her. He jumped out of bed and went downstairs, Olivia followed holding his hand.

"Morning guys. I'm making pancakes." Eleanor said gleefully turning around with the spatula in her hand.

"Yeah, I can see that. Morning by the way." Olivia replied as she kept hold of Jake's hand and rested her head amongst his shoulder.

Jake walked over to the table to find Jeffrey. "Morning Jake." He said as he looked up from his newspaper. "Morning Olivia."

"Morning Jeffrey." She said as she sat down.

"Oh urm, Jeffrey, I wanted to talk to you about Christmas. Are you staying here or..." Jake asked

"Oh I thought your mother would've told you."

"Told me what"

Jeffrey sighed. "Well, I invited your mother to go travelling with me over Europe, we'll be gone for at least 4 months. I thought she told you."

"No she didn't."

"I'm sorry Jake, I thought she would've told you."

"No it's fine, it's just..." Jake was cut off Jeffrey

"Oh, don't worry about that, I promise I'll look after her." Jeffrey assured him. Jake lightly smiled at him and looked back down at the table.

Eleanor came into the dining room with the plate of pancakes in hand and slowly lowered them onto the table. "Okay everybody, tuck in." She happily said before sitting down.

"So mum, you and Jeffrey are going away before Christmas?" Jake asked her

Eleanor put her glass down and looked at him. "Aah, yes dear. Jeffrey told you? I just think it will be good for me to just get away, you're not upset are you? Because I don't have to go if you don't want me to." She burst out.

"No of course not, I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it. And I thought we'd spend Christmas together but it's fine. When are you leaving?" Jake added

"The day after tomorrow." She replied before bringing her glass to her mouth.

"Oh wow, so soon?" Jake went on

"Yes. If it's "that thing" you're worried about, don't worry, you have my support 100%." She assured him

Olivia turned her attention to Jake and rested her hand on his palm. "What thing?" she inquired.

"Nothing Liv, it's not important." Jake lied

"Okay well, we better get our stuff together then. You know the traffic will probably be crazy." she suggested as she rose from the table.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute." Jake told her as he watched her go up the stairs. He then followed his mother to the kitchen with breakfast plates getting ready to wash them.

"Hey mum?" He said

"Yes sweetheart?" She answered looking up from the dish she had in her hand

"Did you manage to find it? You know, the ring." He asked discreetly

"Yes, it's in my room. The third draw of my dressing table." She answered

"Okay thank you." He answered before giving her a kiss on the cheek and going upstairs.

He walked into his mothers bedroom towards her dressing table. He opened the third draw and it was jam packed full of random bits and bobs belonging to Eleanor. His mother a bit of a hoarder. The ring was tucked away at the back of the draw in it's box. He pulled it out and open it up smiling at how beautiful it still was. It was gold with a small but gleaming and eye catching diamond. He put it into his pocket and left his mothers room.

He entered his old room and found Olivia folding her clothes and placing them into her suitcase. He went over to her, grabbed one of her blouses and did the same.

"So, you have a good time?" he asked her as he handed her the folded blouse.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? We've been here one night."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. We can come back and visit after my mum and Jeffrey return from their travels. The baby will almost be here by then." He told her as he sat on the bed.

"No, it's okay. I enjoyed myself. You're mom's lovely and I know she'll make a fantastic grandmother to him or her. At least they'll have one decent grandparent." She said as she rubbed her belly and looked down at Jake resting one hand on his shoulder and lowering herself to kiss him. He rested his hand on her waist and looked up at her eyes and smiled.

"Well we'll know the sex for definite soon." He reminded her.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I want to know any more. I think I want it to be a surprise. I just think it will make the pregnancy experience less predictable. For instance, if I find out it's a girl, I know for the next 4 months I'll be buying loads of pink stuff and if it's a boy then loads of blue. The surprising and suspense part is the best part." Olivia explained

"Well knowing you, everything you buy will be white." Jake joked

"Oh shut up" She said hitting him in the chest.

After they finished packing, they proceeded downstairs to say their goodbyes. Jake pulled their suitcases up by the door.

"Okay, so this is it. Thanks for having us mum."

"Yes thank you for having us Eleanor, even if it was brief. I appreciate it."

"You're quite welcome dear. And don't forget to let me know the sex of the baby whilst I'm away and don't forget these." She reminded her as she handed her the baby essentials she had knitted.

She then looked up at Jake. "Did you find it honey?" Referring to the ring

"Yeah I did." He answered

"Okay, well you guys should go now to avoid any traffic." Eleanor suggested.

Olivia took her bag in hand and hugged Eleanor, she then hugged Jeffrey and thanked them a second time for their hospitality. Jake did the same except he shook Jeffreys hand. After Olivia walked out of the door, Eleanor approached Jake and wished him good luck. The ride back home was shorter than expected and they reached safely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas day and the engagement ring Jake had for Olivia was already wrapped up and well hidden amongst all the other gifts. Olivia was the first one awake.

"Merry Christmas!" She said as she jumped in his lap and kissed his lips. Jake had never seen her this excited before.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He said seductively whilst resting his hand on her ass. Olivia knew what he was up to but she was more interested in unwrapping the many gifts he had for her.

"Uhm, that can wait mister. I want to open my gifts." She said

Jake scooped her up and brought her to the living room where their tree was. She immediately went for the biggest one. It was a new bright white laptop. Jake new she was desperate for one she had spilled wine on her previous one. The rest of her gifts consisted of a diamond necklace and earring, white satin bed sheets, a fancy wine glass, multiple designer heels and more Du bellay wine he managed to find at short notice but obviously he was saving the best for last. Olivia had bought him a tablet, a designer watch and multiple suits simply because she loved how sexy he looked in them. Throughout the excitement of her gifts, Olivia had noticed there was one more gift that was hiding.

"Hey, whose is that, mine or yours." she asked.

Jake seemed nervous but he quickly snapped out of it. "Why don't you open it and find out. but close your eyes first"

"Okay?" She said giving him an odd look

She took the small box and carefully unwrapped it. When she opened it, she gasped and her mouth pretty much fell to the floor. "Jake..." She whispered "Is this..."

Jake slowly took the ring box out of her hand. "Yes, it is." He took her hand in his and began to speak.

"Olivia, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, gracious, powerful and selfless woman I have ever known. I was captivated by you the moment I met you and just wanted to make you happy. I just want to spend the rest of my life doing just that, making you happy, putting you first and giving you the world you deserve, if you'll let me. So Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you let me do you the honor of becoming your husband?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – I'm the one that makes you moan**

**A/N:**** Hello guys! Okay, first things first, I know I haven't updated in over 3 months and I'm sorry about that. I've just been really busy in my personal life but a lot is on track now so I'll be back to uploading frequently. Second of all, unless you're a new reader, you'll notice something a little different about my previous chapter. Unfortunately I have decided to remove Olivia agreeing to the engagement. Reading the story back, (which is something I never do by the way hence the lack of corrected grammatical and spelling errors) it just didn't make sense to me and my writing is sloppy enough as it is. I want this story to be as realistic and authentic as possible and even though I may not be a writer I am still a perfectionist. The whole point of this story is for Olivia to finally seek happiness and recover from her disastrous life and obviously she will have to go through an emotional rollercoaster and journey in order for that to happen so there will be ups and downs. Having her immediately agree to marrying Jake was just rushed, I don't even know why I wrote it in the first place, it was silly but I guess I was just way too caught in my Olake feels, plus it was New Years when I decided to write the proposal in at that time so I guess my tipsy-ness contributed to that silly decision. Jake planning to propose was always intentional for me but not this early on. Anyway, enough about me, here is chapter 11, enjoy! **

Jake and Olivia were laying in bed. He had his arm around her shoulder and she was cuddled up next to him. It was around 8:45 am and they had both rarely slept due to the fact that today was the day they'd find out the sex of their baby. Olivia was still certain it was a boy whilst Jake was still very smug about it being a girl but either way, both we're just excited for it and to be parents.

"So, how are you feeling about today?" Olivia asked Jake with her hand in front of her glaring at and admiring her engagement ring.

"Excited, to finally see our little girl." He answered as he hugged her tighter and looked at her ring.

Olivia laughed. "You're still on this. I already told you, it's a boy. I have a gut feeling about this." she said as she rose out of bed and out on her slippers.

"You going in the shower?" Jake asked her as he stretched.

"Yes I am, and no, you can't join me." She answered as she grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom.

"Aww, come on. We'll be helping the planet by saving water." Jake begged as he strolled towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, and I meant it. I'll see you in a little while" She laughed as she removed his hands and walked into the bathroom.

Jake left the bedroom and entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He was going to prepare the full works for her, she was eating for two after all and today was a special day for both of them. He took out all the food he needed including, bacon, eggs, pancake mix and freshly squeezed orange juice. He never thought he'd actually see Olivia's fridge fully stocked and then laughed about it but being pregnant has obviously made her change, mostly for the better. She seemed so much more cheerful these days and looked forward to what the day would bring her. He could tell she still had a few scepticisms on motherhood but she was more excited than she was at the beginning of all this.

Olivia turned the taps off in her shower and made an exit, wiping her feet on the mat and grabbing her robe off of the door handle and trying to tie it around her bump without it pressing too hard on her way out of the bathroom. Obviously she realised at that moment that she would need to do more maternity shopping this week.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out the 2 of the few items of clothing that still fit her, a thigh length knitted sweater and a black pair of leggings. She threw them softly onto her bed and walked back over to her drawers to pull out her underwear. Whilst rummaging through to find something that would fit she found small baby onesie she had bought a few weeks ago when she went a little overboard with baby shopping, taking advantage of Jake's credit card. It was white and had a family of lions printed on the chest area.

She remembers pretty much falling in love with how cute it was and couldn't resist purchasing. **She** held it in her hands and ran her fingers over the printed family of lions and smiled. The smile soon faded when she was reminded of her current reality. She was going to give birth to a child in 4 months and she didn't feel her life was stable enough. She had yet to read any parenting books, she had no experience with children, she wasn't prepared for sleepless nights, she didn't know how Jake would take on fatherhood which added extra pressure and worst of all, she may have still been in love with Fitz, he was still on her mind some days and she just wanted him out.

She looked down at the ring on her finger, the ring that belonged to Jakes grandmother that he had proposed with on Christmas day. She had turned down the proposal for this exact reason, she still felt conflicted and she didn't want to jump into marriage unless she was 100 percent sure. Despite Jake being totally okay with her decision, she still felt guilty about turning him down and even more guilty about not giving her child a chance to be born into a stable family unit because she was one of those who felt marriage was an essential factor to being a good parent, then she laughed thinking about this as that totally wasn't the case for her own parents. Jake still wanted her to keep the ring regardless because he thought it looked beautiful on her and this just added to the guilt she already had but she knew Jake understood where she was coming from so that helped put her at ease a **little.**

She rose off of the bed and walked back over to her drawers to place the onesie back safely. She then proceeded to get dressed and style her hair. She walked into the kitchen to find Jake with his shirt off and his muscular back showing stood by the oven cooking pancakes. Since the pregnancy her hormones had obviously been out of whack and she found herself hornier than ever these days. Her muscles between her legs began to contract. She tried to suppress it but Jake's muscular back really wasn't helping. She decided to just try to get sex with him off of her mind and cleared her throat to let him know she was behind him. He turned around with the spatula in his hand and smiled at her.

He put the spatula down and strolled over to her. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer looking down at her small bump and smiling. He then kissed her forehead and the brightest smile appeared on Olivia's face followed by that adorable laugh he loved hearing so much.

"I made you breakfast." He said looking down at her with his arms still around her waist.

"Yeah, I can see that. But did you actually make it yourself or did you pay one of our neighbours to do so while I was in the shower because this all looks a little too perfect." Olivia joked as she sat down.

Jake laughed along with her and walked back over to the stove. He used the spatula to take the newly cooked pancakes out of the frying pan and placed them onto a plate. The ding sound from the toaster was heard from Olivia and she popped her head around to watch Jake catch the pieces of bread mid air.

"Toast too? Careful, you'll spoil me." She joked as she leaned forward resting her chin in her right hand.

Jake placed the toast onto a separate plate along with the bacon and eggs and brought both plates to Olivia on the table with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes well, you are eating for two." He responded. He continued to stare at her as she ate the breakfast.

"What?" She kindly asked

He looked deep into her eyes and continued to smile "Nothing, it's just, I don't think I've seen you this happy before. And the ring looks beautiful on you."

She stopped chewing and looked down at the engagement ring Jake had given her and insisted she kept. A feeling of guilt suddenly took over.

She let out a shaky breath. "Jake...I..."

He stood up and walked to her resting a hand on her shoulder to put her at ease. "Hey, you don't have to feel bad or feel guilty. I understand. I wouldn't want you to go into something and not feel 100% about it, I just want you to be happy. And I feel honoured that you see me as someone you can be honest about your feelings with."

He lowered himself and kissed her on the cheek to which Olivia welcomed happily.

"I'm gonna go get ready. I hope you didn't finish all the hot water." Jake joked

Olivia turned in her seat and laughed as she watched him walk out of the kitchen and into her bathroom to shower.

**Obstetric and Gynaecology Department: James Madison Hospital later that morning**

Olivia and Jake sat patiently in the waiting room holding on tightly to each others hands. **They** were both in an anxious/excited mood. They both had been bouncing their legs up and down desperately waiting for Olivia's name to be called by the nurse and they couldn't wait to find out what the sex of their child was but they were also anxious about the baby's health, they wanted everything to be okay and for the baby to be perfect.

Within the next hour, they'd know exactly what colour to paint the nursery, what colour clothing they'd purchase, whether they'd be dealing with a love of princesses or superheroes, whether their child would be going through Olivia's make up whether there'd be a little Olivia or a little Jake running around. They felt beyond excited. Both were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard a nurse call Olivia's name.

"Olivia Pope?" The nurse's assistant called

Olivia and Jake looked up at the nurse and then turned to each other and smiled. They rose out of their seats and followed the nurse down the hallway to the ultrasound room.

"Are you Olivia Pope?" The nurse asked her

"Yes" Olivia said as she pulled out her hand to shake with the nurse.

"And you must be the father?" The nurse asked looking at Jake

"Yes, yes I am. Jake Ballard." He answered as he pulled his hand out to shake with the nurse.

"Okay, well, I'm nurse Matthews. So today, we'll be doing the 20 week ultrasound and we'll be able to tell you the sex. So if you could just lay down on this chair and roll your shirt up and I'll be back in a moment."

Olivia did as the nurse told her. Jake held onto her hand whilst they were waiting and kissed her forehead to try and ease her and reassure that everything would be okay. Nurse Matthews returned shortly after with some papers in her hand. Olivia assumed it had her health information listed on it.

Nurse Matthews put on her glasses and looked at the papers. "So you're 34 years old?"

"Yes."

"And this is your first child?"

"Yes."

"So are you both looking forward to parenthood?" The nurse asked as she prepared the sensor and blue gel for Olivia's stomach and set the machine up.

Jake quickly fired his answer. He couldn't help the excitement. "Yes, we can't wait, can we Liv?" He said looking down at her rubbing her fists

"No, we can't." She answered

Nurse Matthews lubed up Olivia's stomach with the gel and ran the scanner from one end to the other. The sound of a small heartbeat was heard and immediately drew Olivia and Jake to the monitor. That was the sound of their child's heart, which made their own hearts flutter. Olivia's eyes began to tear up.

"That sound right there is your baby's heartbeat, it's a normal pace and everything else seems perfectly fine too. Would you like to know the sex now?" She kindly asked.

Jake and Olivia were both still astounded by the baby's heartbeat so no words came from their mouths, just a nod of their heads indicated their answer.

"You're having a little girl." Nurse Matthews answered

Now tears began to well up in Jake's eyes. They were both blubbering messes at this point. **They** were having a daughter. Already they could picture a little girl just as beautiful as Olivia, crawling around their home and getting herself into all kinds of mischief. Jake was thinking about all the boys he'd have to chase away when she was older and protecting her at all costs. Olivia was thinking about teaching her to become the best woman she could be, something she never learnt from her mother herself.

"Would you like a printed photo?" Nurse Matthews asked

"Yes please." Olivia said through her shaky voice

Nurse Matthews walked over to her computer to select the print option for the photo. She handed it to Olivia and she couldn't keep her eyes off of it neither could Jake. She stroke the image gently trying to figure out the facial features and whether her little girl would be the spitting image of her or Jake.

She took the image and held it tightly close to her heart, she felt Jake land a kiss onto her forehead and rub her back. He then whispered "a girl, a little girl." into her ear through his tears. It suddenly felt like things were finally taking a right turn into their lives and they were ready to start this new chapter.

**A/N: ****Just thought I'd point out that I did NOT steal the ring idea from 4.17. I know it sounds very similar to the story behind Fitz grandmothers ring but I wrote the story behind the ring around Christmas time. And a little spoiler alert, (because I think you guys deserve to know with the late updates I've been putting you through) Jake and Olivia will get married, it just won't be for now. The next chapter will revolve around a case of the week and I'm going to try and make it as funny as possible for you guys because we've been kind of missing that on the show with all the Mellie for Senator shit that nobody cares about. I just hope a change comes in season 5 and the show focuses on Olivia and OPA again. And I do take suggestions by the way if anyone wants to share. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**A/N: PLEASE READ. Hello readers. I have something important to say regarding my stories and right now is the best time to say it. My uploads may be more scarce than usual from this point on, I may only upload every few months. **

**The thing is, I get a lot of my writing inspirations from the show itself and unfortunately, I'm starting to fall out of love with Scandal. Between the fandom and the fuckery that occurred throughout season 4, particularly the last half, I just can't be asked with it any more and don't want to involve myself with anything Scandal related. The whole reason my uploads were frequent throughout the first half was because the quality was decent then and the show was loveable so I had a lot of motivation. People would argue that season 3 was terrible and season 4 was much better. I however would STRONGLY disagree. I do however understand why some found displeasure in season 3. As ridiculous as it seemed, I still found it entertaining and it was still compelling and made sense. I didn't want to jump aboard the anti Scandal writers train either, I've been defending them and finding any excuse to justify their material for ages but I can't cosign what they're doing any longer. I've had issues all season long but the finale was the straw that broke that camels back and Portia's promotion pretty much killed the camel. I used to be obsessed with this show and now I'm kind of over it. The cast have talked about how "bananas" the premiere is and I'd usually be climbing the walls but right now I really don't care any more. I'm only watching for Kerry these days. Hopefully a change in 4A, a specific change I hope happens will change things but until then, I won't be uploading frequently. I didn't mean for this rant to be so long but I wanted you guys to really understand why my uploads won't be as frequent. This doesn't mean I'll stop writing though because I've worked too hard on my stories and I do enjoy writing them. This excludes The Love of a Spy though because it is an AU, it's my easiest story so inspiration isn't really required for it. With that being said, this chapter may be a little boring and I had to split it into two parts but the next chapter I have planned after that will feature Maya, and I love her character so no matter how I feel about the show, it shouldn't effect my writing because I don't need motivation or inspiration to write for that bad bitch!**

Olivia rolled out of Jake's embrace that morning slowly opening her eye as the sunlight was seeping through the blinds and directly into her eyes. Her eyes then darted towards her phone and she reached over to it. 08:00 it read. Her eyes widened in shock and she turned back over and hit Jake in the chest.

"JAKE! Wake up! We overslept." She yelled as she slowly swung her feet over and placed them onto the floor raising from the bed and holding her belly. Jake followed her lead.

"You were supposed to set the alarm last night, what the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled out of breath whilst digging through her drawers looking for her shower cap.

He strolled over to her, stood behind her, rested his his hands on her shoulders and began to rub up and down. "Yes, well, I was focused on other things last night wasn't I?" He rhetorically asked referring to the night before before lowering his head to turn and kiss her on the cheek.

With a small smile on her face, she leaned her head into his and began to laugh. "Well, that's still not an excuse." She answered as she bought her hand up and rested it on his cheek. Jake then turned his head slightly more to kiss her on the lips and Olivia followed suit but they were interrupted when her phone started to ring. They both looked over at her phone on top of her bedside chest, which had been charging all night.

Olivia left Jake's embrace and strolled over to the ringing device rubbing her belly. "Hello, Olivia Pope?" She answered.

Quinn was on the other side of the line yelling down the phone at Olivia about her whereabouts. "Where the hell are you? You should've been here a half hour ago! Huck and I have been here since 7:00! If Huck and I..."

"QUINN! How about you check that tone before you finish that sentence?" She angrily advised.

Quinn huffed through the phone. "I'm sorry, it's just that our client claims his case is serious and really wants us to work on it as soon as possible, plus you said you would be here early."

"Well something came up. I'll be there shortly." She said before hitting the red button on her phone screen.

Olivia let out a huff and Jake looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?" He asked her.

She quickly gathered her bath robe and small towel in her right hand and ran her hands through her hair with her left. Knowing she had a serious case on her hands this morning and the fact that she was already late, she quickly strolled into her the bathroom before Jake could get there first.

He turned his head up from digging through the drawers for his shower gear. "Hey!" he yelled before stepping over to the bathroom door to knock on it. "I was going in there first!" He reminded her, but she didn't care, she was already late and saw her job as more important than his. She stuck her head out of the shower and spoke. "I'll be out soon!" she shouted before going back in and turning the shower head on. All he did on the other side of the door was laugh at how silly she could be at times and backed away from the door proceeding to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

About 20 minutes later, she stepped out of the shower with her yellow robe on and walked over to her closet to pick out her clothing. She shuffled the hangers along the rack, eventually selecting a white peplum maternity jacket she was very pleased to find when she had gone on a shopping spree the week prior, which she threw onto her bed, a pair of black tailored boot cut trousers that just about fit over her protruding belly and a pair of black patent dolly shoes. She would normally wera heels but they just weren't essential in her condition. Once she was ready and dressed, she yelled good bye to Jake, telling him to have a good day at work and quickly left the apartment.

When she arrived at her office, she noticed her client sat in the conference room with Quinn and Huck sat beside him. Quinn noticed her coming from the corner of her eye and got up to open the door.

"Finally, you're here." Quinn exasperated coyly

Olivia stopped past the door turning her head towards Quinn and narrowing her eyes at her. If looks could kill, Quinn would be lying on the floor that minute. She nervously looked away from Olivia and walked quickly back over to her chair.

She glanced over at the man in the grey tailored suit who sat in between Quinn and Huck and extended her hand out to introduce herself.

"Hi, Olivia Pope." She said boldly and confidently before the man took her hand in his. "And you are? Sorry to ask but my employees didn't explain everything to me on the phone." She said glancing at Quinn from the corner of her eye.

"Hello, Miss Pope. Senator Wilkinson of Delaware." He answered before removing his hand out of her grasp.

"What seems to be the problem?" Olivia asked before placing her hands behind her back.

"Well, this is somewhat of embarrassing," He rested both of his elbows on the table and a concerned look appeared on his face. "But, I'm being blackmailed by an anonymous source online." He explained

Olivia narrowed her eyes, hoping to get more out of him.

"What exactly are they blackmailing you with Senator?" Quinn asked.

He turned his head up at Olivia and began to blush a little. "Some...tapes and videos." He answered.

"Well what exactly is on these tapes and videos." Olivia asked as she folded her arms.

Senator Wilkinson opened up his briefcase and pulled out his tablet and rested it onto the desk. Olivia, Quinn and Huck all gathered around him waiting for the videos to load and what they saw left them disgusted and creeped out. A video of the senator involved in multiple extreme sexual activities with prostitutes and strippers at his office popped up along with many others and he had mentioned there were plenty more.

"They've been sending these threats to me for weeks! At first it was little threats and small amounts of money but now they're threatening to go public with them if I don't give them $1million by the end of the week! I don't have that kind of money to give away and neither do I want to. I can't have this get out Miss Pope. I'll be ruined! My wife will leave me! I'll be..." He was on the verge of having a panic attack until Olivia was forced to calm him down.

"Okay, okay Senator. Calm down, my team and I will fix this." She promised.

"Thank you." Senator Wilkinson said.

"Quinn, Huck?!" She said as she looked over at both of them, they both returned the same look. "We've got work to do!"

**A/N:**** So the TGIT promo was cute, and I'll admit it motivated me a little, but just a little. Queen Kerry slayed like she always does, Scott still can't dance for shit, it lacked a certain someone which was good cause I weren't trying to see their airbrushed face and my boo Cornelius had a feature, I can't wait to find out what Marcus will be up to and I hope his appearance will fix the white washed problem because I don't even think Black Hollywood takes the show seriously any more, which is really sad. Also, is anyone still reading this? If so, let me know and if you've got any Olaker friends, feel free to share. Also, I really don't want to use this site any more, so I'm looking to create my own website for my work. PM me for more information. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Guest #1: That's good to know!

Guest #2: Thank you. Don't worry, I'll still write for Olivia and Jake

Guest #3: Thank you.

SleepyScandal: That's so sweet. Thank you!

On the conference room desk sat photos of the senator and everyone else involved with the case. Quinn was gathering photos to one side to place up onto the OPA client wall.

"Bernard Wilkinson. Republican Senator of Delaware." Quinn spoke

"Yeah we already know that. What else." Olivia snapped

"Okay, keep your wig on and let me finish."

"Has been skanking around and betraying his wife, Melody, who he's been married to for 20 years and who he has a son with, Garrett, 18 who is in college."

"Anything else?" Olivia asked

"Well he's managed to piss off a lot of people including the entire gay community and women of the state by somehow managing to get anti gay marriage and anti abortion laws passed. Quinn continued, moving back and froward as she stuck more photos onto the wall

"That's a lot of pissed off people that would want revenge." Huck responded

"Right? Funny how this asshat talks about gays ruining the sanctity of marriage or abortions preventing women from building strong families yet he's out here banging some chick he isn't married to. What would his wife and son have to say about that?" Quinn ranted

"So what we know is that he has a lot of enemies probably looking to teach him a lesson?" Olivia asked rhetorically

"Yep, pretty much." Huck answered

"We should check out his security camera's or maybe even stake his place outand** see **if we can find anything because they always leave something behind."

"Let's go over there now then." Huck suggested.

"Okay, Quinn get the car ready and I'll be with you guys in the minute." Olivia demanded as she furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her temple. This obviously suggested to Huck and Quinn that she wasn't feeling herself.

"Are you okay." Huck asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "You know how morning sickness is."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked her

"Yeah, I'm sure." With that, Quinn and Huck left the building to get the car ready. Of course it wasn't morning sickness, she knew that as she had recently passed that stage in her pregnancy but she didn't want to worry them with anything hoping they'd believe her. She decided it was probably nothing and just the baby responding negatively to it's mothers refusal to eat as well as she should have. She grabbed her purse and left the office.

After a half an hour drive, the three of them finally reached the senators home. When there, senator Wilkinson was surprised to see them there.

"Miss Pope? What are doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to investigate senator. You mentioned that they've been sending you threats, via your mailbox I assume because you didn't mention any texts or emails."

"Well it's been all of them."

"Well if we investigate we can find something that leads us to who this anonymous source could be as they always leave something behind." She answered

"Well come in." He replied as he moved to the side for the three of them to enter his home. On their way in, a young man with dark hair, a white shirt with blue sleeves, old bright blue jeans that looked to designed around the time his father was his age and wide glasses was brisking by with his head held down and he was stopped by the Senator.

"Oh, Victor. Have some manners and say hello." He told him. The young man huffed, rolled his eyes and slowly raised his head only to see who he thought was the sexiest woman on earth. He looked directly into Quinn's eyes with a creepy smile upon his face. She felt comfortable instantly and gave him a disgusted look right back.

"This is my son, Victor. He's in college studying..." The Senator could not remember and moved his hands to gesture his son into reminding him.

"Computer Science Dad." He answered with a fed up sounding voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, they're here to uhm, investigate the issue I was telling you about." He told his son as he raised his eyebrows. At first, victor was confused as his father was trying to be discreet about it because he didn't want to go into full detail out loud.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about." Victor answered finally getting it. "Well they can check the security camera in the tree outside."

Wilkinson gave his son a puzzled look not understanding what he was referring to. "We have a camera in the tree? Since when?!"

"I set them up just before Halloween. Because I knew those Henderson brats and their friends would be back to teepee the house and I wanted to catch them in the act this time."

"Why the hell didn't you say something before?! We could have the person who's been putting me through hell!"

Victor looked at his father innocently while Olivia, Quinn and Huck stood there looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with the father and son during this awkward argument. "I'm sorry, I just forgot I guess."

"Figures!" Wilkinson huffed in disappointment.

"Okay, senator calm down, it's fine, this makes our job easier. I'll have my tech guy here check them and who knows, with our luck they were stupid enough to expose their full face to the lens."

"I'll get on it." Huck told them both as he left the home. Olivia and Quinn then decided to search the home for anything they could find that would help lead them to the black mailer whilst Huck had collected the security camera footage and left for the office to use his equipment to work on it.

Olivia later found Victor in the kitchen and decided to question him on anything or any information he knew that could help with the case.

"So, has your father filled you in on what's been happening?" She asked as she circled his desk.

"Nope, he pretty much ignores me. I just stay in my room all day, keep quiet and pretending that I don't exist." He mumbled.

"So have you heard anything or seen anything suspicious around your home in the past couple of weeks?"

"Hmm, nope. Not that I know of, sorry I couldn't be much help."

"It's fine, maybe something will come back to your memory later." and with that, Olivia left his room and walked outside to where Quinn was currently dusting the Wilkinson's mailbox.

"Dammit!" Quinn yelped. Olivia ran over to her.

"You okay?" Olivia asked

"Nope, there's nothing here. Ive dusted plenty of times but it seems like this person was smart enough to wear gloves. Doesn't this all make you miss Abby? This was her job after all."

Olivia gave Quinn a sad smile. "Yeah, it does but she wanted to move on to bigger and better things and we should support that otherwise what kind of friends would we be?" The sound of Olivia's phone vibrating in her purse then cut her off. She dug through her purse and took it out. She then slid the phone icon to the side of the screen and brought it to her ear.

"Huck? That was quick"

"Well what can I say, I'm natural." "He gloated

"Any news?"

"**Well** I managed to hack into the feed."

"Obviously,"

"But it seems this person we're dealing with might be a professional, I think they managed to have the feed shut off conveniently before they arrived at the senators home.

"Okay, well, we'll leave it for now. And we'll return once we've found anything." She said before cutting the phone off.

"What did he say?" Quinn asked

She placed her phone back into her purse and gave a frustrated sigh. "The feed was conveniently shut off right before they arrived."

"Well that's just brilliant!" Quinn said in a sarcastic tone. "Well should we just go back to the office?"

"Yeah, we'll come back tomorrow, surely we'll find something." Olivia told her. "**Just** give me second, I have to make a call."

"Okay." Quinn answered before walking over to the car. Olivia pulled her phone out and swiped through her contacts to call Jake. It had only been a few hours, but she wanted to know how he was doing.

Jake's desk was surrounded by paperwork which he had to dig through and move out of the way to retrieve his ringing cellphone "Hey, Liv, what's up? How's my little angel?" He joked

"Oh, I'm fine! And so is the baby." She joked. "And I think she's practising her soccer skills right now." She said referring to the baby's constant kicking and movements. "I was just calling to ask if you wanted to meet up for lunch, I was thinking Ghettysburger? Your office? What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on over, I'll be here a while anyway, I have a tonne of paperwork to do."

"Okay, I'll be over in a half hour."

**A/N: I apologise if this chapter was a little boring and seemed rushed but I kind of lost my mojo half way through it but I will try and make sure the next chapter is fun to read. **

**Next chapter: The culprit behind the anonymous threats to the senator is revealed and Olivia is prompted to meet someone she didn't think she'd have to see again and tackles some demons on the way. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N:**** LMAO guys, I just had to end the case in this chapter. I can't go any further with it because I haven't planned it very well and I'm just going to bore you all like I did with the previous chapter. And totally off topic, but does anybody else get really irritated by the cast's "shocking table read" tweets? Kerry and Darby tweeted a few weeks ago and I just kept scrolling. Have any of you guys actually been shocked when an episode that has been hyped up by the cast? They did this for episode three this season and it turned out to be one of the most basic episodes ever. The only times I've ever been shocked were when Fitz was shot and when Jerry died because I didn't see either of these coming. I've noticed that even fans I follow on Twitter are over this crap but I'm not even going to speculate on 5x13, but I hope whatever it is is case of the week related. I know it's just for PR and it's part of the job but it's so annoying. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review. And last but not least, Happy New Year! I hope 2016 brings you peace, love and happiness. **

Olivia strolled into the building with the Ghettysburger takeout bags in hand and over to the reception desk where the young female receptionist was on the phone and about to finish up. Olivia waited patiently as she did. The receptionist ended her call and acknowledged Olivia. "Hello miss can I help you." She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jake Ballard." Olivia answered.

The receptionist handed a her a pass and told her to go on through. She entered Jake's office to find him buried in paperwork. His head turned up the minute she entered the room.

"Hey!" She said walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek

"Hi, I'll take those." He said as he took the bags out of her hand and placed them onto the desk. She went to take a seat and as she did, she rested her purse on the chair next to her and removed her coat, resting it on the back of her seat. Jake took the Ghettysburger take-out boxes out of the bag.

"Is this one yours?" He asked handing the box to her.

"Yes it is." She took it out of her hand and opened it up, taking a fry out to eat. "I see you're busy." She told him.

"Very. So how's your case going?" He asked her while taking a straw out to place in his drink.

Olivia just sighed and looked at him. "It's, interesting." She answered before snorting and covering her mouth.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows her and smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Where do I even start?" She rhetorically asked before putting her drink down. "Have you heard of Senator Wilkinson?"

"Uhm, maybe." He answered

"Well, it turns out he's into some extra curricular activities."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Jake interrupted knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"And it turns out someone has been filming these activities, sending him the videos as well as threats, manually and electronically and using them to blackmail him, under an anonymous alias online."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, and we can't track this source either unfortunately. They've conveniently managed to remove footage from the Senator's security camera's and Huck has done everything he could. It's mission impossible."

"Well it must be someone whose a wizz with computers and all of that stuff if they've managed to outsmart Huck."

"Tell me about it." She responded before taking a sip of her drink.

"They probably know him well too." Jake said

This had Olivia furrow her eyebrows and come to a realisation. She just sat there glaring at the phone on Jakes desk

"What's the matter?" Jake asked her noticing she had suddenly stopped eating and was glaring at nothing.

"Uhm, nothing. I have to go." She said as she picked up her coat and bag and left the office before kissing him on the cheek. She left his office and quickly strolled through the hallway searching through her bag for her phone to call either Quinn or Huck.

"Huck?...We're off the case, tell Quinn...Yes, it's done, I'm on my way back to the office, I'll explain there."

Olivia left the pentagon and entered her car, driving right back to OPA. She arrived, walking over to find Quinn and Huck at the conference room desk waiting for her.

"Liv, what's going on? Did the Senator want us off the case?" Huck asked her as she removed her jacket and and purse and put them onto the rack.

"No. we're off the case because it's solved. I think I know whose behind the threats." She answered before sitting down and picking up her office phone to call the Senator. "Hello? Senator Wilkinson?...Yes, it's good news. Could you come down to my office again please? And you know what, bring your son Victor too." She demanded before putting the phone back down.

30 minutes later, Olivia could hear footsteps of Senator Wilkinson coming down the hallway and his son. She rose up from her desk chair and walked over to greet them both when she saw them coming towards her door.

"Senator Wilkinson" She said pulling out her hand to shake. "And victor, it's nice to see you both." She greeted giving Victor a snide smile. "Why don't you both have a seat." She advised gesturing to the couch in her office.

"So do you know who's been sending me these messages?" The senator asked anxiously.

"I believe I do." Olivia noticed that Victor squirmed in his seat and had suddenly become quite anxious.

"I'm not sure if told you this before senator, but a member of my team was able to hack into your security camera feed, you know, the ones out side of your home."

"And did they find anything?"

"No, unfortunately, the feed had been conveniently shut off at the times we would have needed evidence, so we're dealing with someone very computer and technology efficient. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you Victor?"

Victor squirmed in his seat again and tried his hardest to avoid any eye contact with Olivia.

"What would he know?" The senator questioned

"I'm guessing a lot Mr senator because the culprit is him."

"That's a lie!" Victor defended

"Miss Pope, this is preposterous! He would never.."

"It took me a while to connect the dots and then I realised, who knows him well enough, who knows his routine, when he's at work and who knows technology well enough to have hacked into the camera's at the convenient time?" Olivia rhetorically questioned before walking up to Victor.

"Look, Miss Pope, I don't know..." Victor said nervously before being cut off by Olivia.

"Oh, I think you do victor, because it was you wasn't it? You're the person who has been sending your father the videos, you're the one who hacked the feed and you're the one who sent him the letters, which is why we can't access the feed because we'd see you posting these messages in your letterbox, isn't that right?!"

Senator Wilkinson turned his head slowly towards victor in shock and slight disgust. "Is this true?" He questioned Victor. Victor continued to ignore his father and keep his head away from him until his father yelled.

"IS THIS TRUE!" He screamed in victors face taking him off guard. He glared into his fathers eyes still too anxious to answer honestly.

"YES! OKAY! IT WAS ME. I'm the one who sent the threats." He finally admitted flailing his hands in anger.

"Why on earth would you do this to me?" The senator asked

Victor slowly looked up at him with a sinister grin on his face. "Do you really want to know why I did it, do you? Because all my life you have belittled me, shamed me and you have never respected me and you have never taken me seriously. So I wanted to teach you a lesson, and you know what, I loved every minute of it too, until I got caught." He said looking back at Olivia who continued to glare at him angrily.

"But it was enough to get you shaken up, so I guess that's a win for me." Victor continued.

"When have I ever belittled you?"

"Since I was a kid! I guess a computer dork was too much of an embarrassment for you. You've never been interested in me! I've heard you tell people in your drunken tirades that you sometimes wonder if I'm actually yours and that I'm not the son you wanted."

Olivia then began to feel pity on Victor during his rant. She didn't suspect she'd feel this way but she empathised with him on some level and started to regret badgering the truth out of him the way she did.

"You missed science fairs, recitals, parent teacher nights and so much more and all I ever wanted was for you to notice me and to love me." Tears began to run down Victor's eyes and he turned away so his father and Olivia wouldn't notice. The senator walked up to him and rested his hand on his sons shoulder slowly comforting him. He could see the pain in Victor's eyes before Victor turned around and it cut him deep to see his son that way. Everything Victor had said to him prior had

"Victor, look at me." Victor still had his back turned towards his father and ignored his plea to turn around.

"Victor please, look at me." He continued to plead

Victor slowly turned around, his eyes sore and red from the tears and continued to glare at his father right before lowering his head onto his fathers shoulder and releasing the loud cry he was holding in whilst his father comforted him. This moment between Victor and his father had managed to touch Olivia and have her think about her broken relationships with her own parents on her way home back from the office.

Her mother had been in prison for her many criminal acts and her father had left town and gone on the run after it was revealed that he was behind the murder of Harrison. And given everything they've ever done, Olivia still missed them. She just wanted them to love her, be there for her and just be normal parents for once because they never were.

She needed love and an apology from them for all the damage they'd inflicted upon her for all these years. Even now, she wished she had them in her lives, they were about to be Grandparents and she wanted her daughter to have as many family in her life as possible. She didn't want her daughter growing up the way she did with little to no family members and no support system. She wanted her daughter to have a big and loving family, but as long as her parents were in the wind, that wasn't going to happen.

She drove home that evening after hours of paper work to find Jake in the kitchen cooking their dinner.

She leaned against the door frame and watched as he stirred up what seemed to be soup.

"Smells good." She told him. He turned around to smile at her before walking over.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in." He said to her before kissing her. "How was work? Did you manage your case okay?"

"Yeah, what makes you think I didn't? You underestimating how good I am at my job?" She jokingly asked before resting her purse on the surface.

"No, I would never question the abilities of the formidable Olivia Pope, but I just figured you probably did with the way you left my office so quickly." Jake answered while stirring what was in the large pot on the stove.

"What are you cooking anyway?" She asked him

"My mother's chicken soup. You'll love it."

"Hmm." Olivia answered briefly not paying attention to him and staring out of the window.

Olivia's thoughts on her parents were still plaguing her that evening and it became very evident to Jake when she wasn't paying attention to him. She really needed to vent and ask something personal but she still wasn't sure how Jake would react to what she wanted to say. Given the history between Jake and her father, she wasn't 100% sure if it was a good idea, but she decided to go ahead with it.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" He asked her rubbing her back. She slowly turned around

"I had a client today, and uhm, he had a very broken relationship with his son. I say had because they've managed to resolve their issues and fix what was broken, and then it had me thinking."

"What about?"

"Me, my father, everything. I mean, it's no secret that I need fixing, we've both known that for years but it became more clear than ever when I saw victor completely breakdown to his father, it was like I was physically seeing that huge weight he was carrying for God knows how many years."

"Well what are you trying to say?" Jake asked

"I don't want to end up like he was and I'm sure I'm pretty close. I can't go into motherhood and parenthood with you broken. I don't want our little girl growing up with an unstable mother." Olivia let out before resting her hands on her abdominal area.

"And I want her to have the life and loving normal family that I never had and in order for that to happen, I have to fix myself and the first step would involve resolving the issues with my father."

Jake continued to stare at her with a blank expression on his face.

"And I know you hate him, and I don't blame you so I won't ask you to help me track him down or support me through this but, it's just something I feel I really need to do before I have this baby, I need the closure. Say something please?"

Jake gave Olivia a small smile, rested his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head to give her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm proud of you." He told her with his hand lifting her chin up

"For what?" Olivia smirked

"For finally taking that first step."

"First step in what?"

"Fixing yourself. You know I've always wanted what's best for you anyway and If fixing your relationship with Command..."

Olivia gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, your father. If fixing your relationship with him is essential to that, then I'll help you track him down and I'll be with you every step of the way."

Olivia gave him a soft smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She said before raising her head to kiss him on the lips.

The next morning, Jake received a letter from his mother in the mail. She had been travelling with her new partner since before Christmas and he hadn't heard from her in a while so he was excited about receiving the letter. There was also a few bills and a letter for Olivia which he placed on her bedside chest for her to see when she was out of the shower.

"_Hello Jacob. I hope you, Olivia and the baby are doing okay. I'm currently in Egypt, which is mine and Jeffrey last stop and we will be back home in few weeks, I was even thinking about coming tot see you and Olivia in DC because I've missed you dearly. I cant wait to see you both in the next few weeks, all my love, Mom."_

A small smile came to Jake's face after he finished reading the letter and he decided to clip it onto the fridge.

Olivia was done with her shower and entered her bedroom with her new lilac cotton maternity robe securely tied around her and her wet curled hair dripping, using a small white towel to dry it and keep the water from dropping on the floor. Whilst lightly running the towel through her hair, she noticed the letter on her bedside and opened it up wondering who it could be from.

She then discovered it was a visiting order, from the penitentiary her Mother was serving time in. The curious look on her face then turned to concern. She felt her heart beat a little faster and she suddenly became a little anxious. The visiting order made her feel uncomfortable as she hadn't heard from her mother since.

What could she possibly want was the only thing running through Olivia's mind. She thought about just putting the letter aside and forgetting about it completely but she then realised that wasn't a good idea and thought talking about it was the right thing to do so she decided to take it to Jake to figure out what to do next.

Olivia went to find him. He was sitting at the breakfast bar with the morning paper in his hand and a cup of warm coffee in the other.

She said as walked over to him and and gave him a quick rub on the shoulders.

"Hey! Good morning," He told her kissing her on the cheek before she walked over to the kettle. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. She had me up a couple of times but I managed." She answered referring to the baby's constant movements.

"What's wrong?" He asked her putting his cup of coffee down on the table. He didn't hesitate with the question either as he was quite use to it. He could always tell when something was troubling Olivia because he knew her just that well.

"I got this in the mail." She answered raising the piece of paper up for him to see.

"What is it?" He asked her picking his cup of coffee back up to take a sip.

"A visiting order, from my mother." She said staring out of the window with a lost and concerning look on her face.

"Oh." Although her back was turned, he could sense she wasn't feeling right about this. He rose from his seat and walked over to her giving her shoulders a soft rub. "Look Liv. Do you know what we talked about last night? I think you should extend that to your mother too."

She turned her head in disgust. "Are you serious? I can't. I wouldn't know what to say or do."

"Liv, how on earth can you better yourself if you don't attempt to fix things with the woman who gave birth to you?"

"Because, I'm scared, okay?" Olivia finally admitted. "She's a stranger to me and I resent her for leaving me when I needed her the most, I know it wasn't her fault but I just can't forgive that. If it wasn't for her being so evil, I probably wouldn't have ended up in Boarding school and left without a family for the rest of my life!" She breathed heavily after letting all of that frustration out and Jake went to hug her and she returned it.

"Liv, I know you're scared, but taking this leap will help you so much."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You should go and find out what she wants too." Jake suggested

"You're right. I should probably go and get dressed then." She went to walk off to her bedroom but Jake stopped her by holding onto her hand.

"Wait, do you want me to come with you?" He kindly offered

"No, thank you but it's okay. This is something I have to do myself." Jake gave her kind smile and she proceeded to her room to get dressed.

At the prison, Olivia had made sure she managed to secure a separate room for her and her mother as she didn't want the full prison visiting experience since she already hated them and having to occupy them. The prison was also very cold so she made sure to bring a

"Hi Livvie." Maya greeted, but she got no response. Olivia just glared at her.

"You got my visiting order?" She asked trying to break the tension in the room

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Olivia answered quietly. "So what do you want? What did you want me here for?" She then asked looking away from her mother.

"I just wanted to see you. Can't a mother not want to see her only daughter, her only child?"

Olivia just stared at the table she sat at blankly and gave a deep breath. She didn't know what to make of her mother's words, she was just confused by her.

"Can I at least get a hug?" Maya then asked her but Olivia couldn't respond as a sharp kicking hit her.

"Ooh." She said as she placed her hand on the area her baby was hitting with it's foot.

"What's the matter? Are you okay baby? You look like you're in pain" Maya asked worriedly.

"It's okay, I'm fine, it's nothing." Olivia lied

Maya got up from her seat and moved over to Olivia to comfort her and called for a guards help. "Guard! Guard!"

"Mom, I'm fine!" Olivia said sternly.

"No you're not fine, I'm your mother, I know these things."

"I'm fine! It's just the baby!" Olivia yelled out. She surprised herself as she didn't expect to say that. She didn't want her mother knowing about the pregnancy just yet but she really just wanted her to stop fussing.

Maya took a step back and looked at Olivia stunned. "Baby? You're pregnant?"

Olivia took a deep breath and rolled her eyes back before standing up to show off her full body for her mother to see. "Yes mother, I am pregnant." She answered before sitting back down with an annoyed look on her face.

Maya began to slowly tear up and form a large smile on her face. "You're pregnant? I'm going to be a Grandmother?"

"I didn't come here to discuss my pregnancy so what do you want?" Olivia snapped

"Well this makes your visit more worthwhile now that I know I'm going to be a Grandmother."

"Mom, can you get to the point. Please?" Olivia asked sternly.

Maya sighed before speaking again. "I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"You're what?" Olivia asked in a confused tone.

"I'm sorry Olivia, for everything. Everything that me and your father have done, for all the damage we've inflicted on you, I'm sorry for hurting you and making you feel worthless because that is not true, I love you so much and your are worth more than the world to me. I know I nor your father can ever make up for everything we did but I can assure you that none of it was your fault and that you are loved and you always will be."

"You know what, you're right. Nothing you say can make up for what you and dad have done to me. Because of you and him, I can't form emotional attachments to anyone, I have difficulties doing it, and I'm sitting here, 7 months pregnant absolutely terrified about parenthood because I fear I'll be an awful mother thanks to you and dad being such upstanding role models." She said sarcastically.

"However, you can do something to make up for all of that."

"Anything, sweetie, what?" Maya asked resting her hand on Olivia's hand.

"Be a parent now. Do everything you should have done when I was a kid now. And really prove how sorry you are because this is something I really need. I just need love and support from you and to not feel like an inconvenience, I NEED to feel loved." Olivia explained.

"Of course. And baby? Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Maya pleaded with sad eyes.

"Yeah, I forgive you. And I didn't mean to snap at you earlier, you were only concerned. Plus, she's been kicking quite vigorously all morning anyway"

"She?" Maya questioned with lit up eyes

"Yeah. It's a girl." Olivia answered with a short smile.

"They sense stress, that's probably why she's been kicking so much."

"Yeah, I read about that."

"Also, she probably has your intelligence."

"Yeah." Olivia laughed rubbing her stomach and looking down at it.

"Baby, I really am sorry, for everything."

Olivia cut her off "Mom, don't, it's okay." She pleaded with teary eyes.

"No, it's not and it has to be said. And I need you to know that I love you so much. You are the most important thing in the world to me Livvie and I've wanted what was best for you."

It was this comment about wanting what was best for her that had Olivia finally breakdown in tears, the tears she had been holding in since she arrived. Maya quickly got up, as did Olivia and they both hugged each other tightly, but briefly. When they were done, Maya rose her hands to Olivia cheeks to wipe her tears and cupped her face in her hands.

"Bye Mom." Olivia said happily. Maya then gave her a kiss on her forehead before heading out to leave the room.

"Bye baby." She said to Olivia with a smile on her face. She then got up and proceeded to walk to the door, but not before blowing Olivia a quick kiss.

**A/N:**** Sad news for those still reading, I might just stop all of my stories all together, because it doesn't seem like I'm getting any views and reviews at all. No one seems interested so why bother? I just wanted to give you all a heads up if I go through with quitting them. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ever since she had visited her mother and resolved some of the issues she had with Maya, Olivia was feeling so much better about herself, mentally and emotionally. This weight being lifted off of her shoulders had her feeling more excited and prepared for her unborn daughters arrival. Now 7 and a half months pregnant, Olivia had decided it was time to take a breather and relax and focus on her and her baby more often. The baby was as healthy as ever and she and Jake were happy as ever.

Despite business at OPA not as active as it used to be since her name was leaked to the press regarding her affair with the president, she still took regular time off and she would spend her time reading parenting books, bonding with her unborn baby and doing regular shopping, whether it be in store or online.

"I think we may have a future soccer player on our hands." Olivia told Jake as she stopped folding the new baby clothing she had recently purchased and placed her hand on her stomach.

Jake was bringing in a new crib that had just been delivered into the room and put it down in the corner with the rest of the baby gear the both of them had purchased, including a pushchair, a swivel swing, a baby playing mat, a bouncer, a giant teddy bear and multiple other toys among other things.

"Hmm, I'll just put this up later." He said to himself referring to the crib. "Sorry, what did you say Liv?"

"Nothing, just that she's kicking."

Jake moved over to the bed to have a feel. He placed his hand on her stomach and an instant smile hit his face and this put an instant smile on Olivia's. She then placed her hand over his.

"Hey sweetie." Jake greeted to kicking bump. Olivia laughed at this. "I hope all this non stop kicking doesn't indicate that you're going to be just as stubborn as your Mommy." Jake joked, which was followed by a swift backhand to his chest by Olivia.

"Hey, what do you think of this swing?" Olivia asked him pointing to the one of many baby swings she was shopping for online.

"What's it for?" Jake asked her before sitting down next to her.

"This Graco snuggle swing right here, look, from Birth up to 9kg, 2 position recline, 6 vibrating speeds, 4 seat positions, 10 classic melodies/6 sound, Weight 10.91kg"

"Hmm." Jake sounded

"Okay, well, how about this one; This Graco Sweetpeace swing, 5 point safety harness, multi dimensional soothing motions inspired by parents, can be used up until the child is 9 kg, 3 recline positions with 6 speeds, 2 speed vibrations, flexibility: can be used as a standalone rocker, elevation position allows the baby to be part of the family, removable seat doubles as a floor rocker, adjustable canopy, unique audio experience with mp3 plug-in connection, toys and mirror are included for early learning experiences."

"Well, that sounds great." Jake answered cheerfully.

"Only problem is, it isn't pink." Olivia countered.

"But it matches the room, I would've thought that'd be your main priority."

"Pink is so much cuter though."

"Well unless you can find a pink one Liv, you'll have to settle for this one or another."

"Okay, we'll get this one then." Olivia told him. Whilst proceeding with the online purchase, Olivia's phone began buzzing. She looked at the screen to see it was Qiunn and hit the green button.

"Quinn?" Olivia said into her phone

"Hey, Liv. You really need to come to the office." Quinn pleaded

"I'm busy." Olivia snapped

"It's an emergency, please." Quinn begged

"Can't it wait?" Olivia asked

"No, not really."

"Okay, fine. I'm on my way." Olivia told Quinn before putting the phone down.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked her as he was busy folding away some of the baby clothing.

"Quinn called, I have to go to down to the office, she sounded desperate, it could've been an emergency." She answered as she gathered her purse, keys and coat together.

"I'll be back soon" She assured Jake before kissing him on the cheek.

Olivia arrived to her office 20 minutes later to find Quinn sat in the conference room for her.

"What was so urgent that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" She questioned before resting her purse on the conference room table

"I was checking our accounts and savings and.."

"And what Quinn?" Olivia demanded to know.

"And well, our money, it doesn't seem to be stretching as far as it use to." Quinn finally revealed.

Olivia sighed and rested on to the nearest seat to her. "I knew this would happen eventually, but I did everything in my power to ignore it and pretend it wasn't happening."

"Well things started to take a slope when some low life attention seeking coward leaked your name to the press about you being the Presidents mistress." Quinn informed her.

Being reminded of her business' financial struggles hurt and enraged her to the core, and then being reminded of what exactly caused it enraged her even further. It hurt because she had worked her extremely hard to build Olivia Pope and Associates and her good name and reputation in DC and to have them all completely destroyed in minutes because of one coward made her blood boil.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Olivia said to Quinn as she slumped further back into her chair taking a deep breath and closing her eyes trying to calm herself down because she didn't want her blood pressure to raise any higher and harm her unborn daughter in any way.

"You should call Huck down here, he needs to know." Quinn suggested.

"Okay, I'll get on it soon."

"In the mean time, what are our options here?"

"I'm thinking Quinn." Olivia answered holding her head in her hands. "You know what? Forget calling Huck, we'll deal with this tomorrow, I just, I can't do it right now, I can't deal with this right now, I'm too enraged. I need to go home and do something to calm myself down or get this off of my mind because this anger is not good for me or my unborn child, Bye Quinn." Olivia collected her belongings and proceeded to leave the office.

"But Liv..." Quinn uttered

"I'll see you tomorrow Quinn!" She yelled as she walked out of OPA without turning to look at Quinn directly.

However, what Olivia wasn't aware of was the fact that Quinn had already began to brainstorm before her boss arrived to the office that morning. She may have even been more desperate than her. OPA was all Quinn had and it was all she knew, she loved her job to death, Huck and Liv were her family, and she'd be damned if she let a small bump in the road destroy it all. She had thought of everything she could that would help them get out of their situation and then one in particular came to her head, so she decided to make a call.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello all! I apologise for the unannounced hiatus. I had to take a little time off to study for exams and catch up on assignments and I've been in a bit of a dark place as of late, but I'm finished with University for the year and I'm on Summer vacation so I have plenty of time on my hands to write. Also, the news of the show not returning until January 2017 is really going to motivate me because I need to deal with my Olake withdrawals somehow. **

**Enjoy Chapter 16 guys! Oh, and #OliviaPopeForPresident2020!**

**Guest #1: Thank you, I really appreciate the love**

**Guest #2: Thank you, I love domestic Olake too. **

Quinn had left her apartment pretty late that night, and she wasn't normally out this late unless she was working for Olivia, but tonight she had her own agenda, and it included dressing head to toe in her best attire, including the fake pearl necklace, the small black heels, the white blouse, the pencil skirt and the black blazer.

She briskly walked down the street with her coat in one hand and her briefcase in the other. She turned up at a fancy bar and entered, looking through the crowd to find the person she was meeting and there he was, at the bar, sipping a glass of whiskey, looking exasperated, right before asking the bartender for a refill. She took her seat next to him, resting her coat and briefcase on the bar and gave the young man a smile whilst raising her eyebrows.

"Marcus?" She asked him trying to get his attention

"Uhm, hey?" He said in a questioning way as he recognised her. "Aren't you..."

"Quinn Perkins from Olivia Pope and Associates? Yes I am, and sorry to break it to you but the girl you're supposed to be meeting tonight, well she had other plans."

"Hang on, you planned this fake date? What is it that you want?"

"Actually Marcus, I've come to ask you what you want. You're broke and unemployed because you screwed the mayors wife. You're damaged goods, charming and attractive and you can drive a good narrative..."

"You're not one of those crazy chicks are you?" He rhetorically asked

Quinn gave him a brief laugh. "I'm offering you a job."

"A job?"

"Yes, a job. Olivia Pope and Associates is in dire need of help. We need something fresh, something to inject life into the business again. Now you, you're exactly what we need for cases and handling certain situations. You're a mouthpiece, you're good with the press, you won't just be some corporate spinner, you'll be one of us, you will change lives, you will slay dragons, and I am not crazy. I'm a gladiator in a suit and that's what you are when you work at OPA, you're a gladiator in a suit, do you want to be a gladiator in a suit?" She glared into his eyes with a small smile waiting for him to answer.

He took a deep breath and thought about it for a minute. "Well, the job market right now is a bitch and I'm desperate, and when you put it like that, I guess I do, I do want to be a gladiator in a hat."

"A suit." She corrected him.

"A suit, sorry." He replied smiling.

"Well in that case, you're hired." She said pulling her hand out for him to shake.

"Come on over to the office tomorrow morning and we'll discuss things there." She grabbed her coat and briefcase and left Marcus at the bar with a huge smile on her face proud of what she had just accomplished.

_The next morning – Olivia Pope &amp; Associates 08:32 am _

Huck was the first to arrive at the office that morning, or so he thought. He stepped off of the elevator humming a little song to himself as briskly walked down the OPA corridor to the small kitchen set up that they had only to find the back of a familiar uninvited guest making himself a cup of coffee.

Huck stood there looking confused as he watched Marcus pour the kettle of water into his cup. Marcus had yet to turn around as he didn't hear Huck coming in but Huck soon got his attention.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Huck asked, startling Marcus and causing him to take a quick spin around almost spinning his coffee.

"Oh hey...uhm...Huck isn't it?" He asked snapping his fingers as he tried to remember Huck's name. "Did you want a cup of coffee?" He kindly asked as he took a sip and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"No, I want to know what you're doing here." Huck asked menacingly

Just as Marcus was about to answer, he noticed through the window that Quinn was coming down the hall.

"Chill Huck, I invited him here." Quinn answered.

"Why?"

Quinn walked over to Marcus and rested her arm on his shoulder giving him a mischievous smile. "Because, he's our new gladiator, that's why." She gave Huck a small smile and removed her hand from Marcus' shoulder.

"Our new gladiator? Does Liv know about this?"

Quinn suddenly clammed up. Olivia had no idea about this and she had completely forgotten to inform her. Just as quinn was about to explain things to Huck, the sight of Olivia coming down the hall through the glass doors put a stop to her saying anything. She qucikly closed her mouth and gave Olivia, who stood there with furrowed eyebrows, narrowed eyes, her mouth slightly agape and her hand on her hip, a nervous smile.

"Liv...uhm, hey. Uhm, I found the solution to our problem." Quinn nervously said before looking at Marcus.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" Olivia demanded pointing in the direction of her office. She strutted off to her office waiting for Quinn to follow.

"Is there a problem?" Marcus asked Quinn

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Quinn assured him before walking off leaving him alone with Huck who continued to stare at Marcus.

"So, how about that coffee?" Marcus asked Huck. He didn't answer and Marcus just responded to this with an awkward look in the other direction before taking another sip.

"What is Marcus Walker doing here?" Olivia asked as she put her bag down on her desk.

"Okay, don't freak out, I hired him as our new gladiator. You're welcome by the way"

"I asked you to help with our business and clientèle problem, not hire someone else to bring into our problems." Olivia reiterated angrily

"I don't see what the big deal is! He'll be an asset to OPA and even though you don't want to admit it, we're desperate!" Quinn stated.

And it was this statement about being desperate that had Olivia actually think for a moment. What Quinn said was true, they were desperate, she was desperate. She had worked her ass off to build up her business and reputation and it was slowly crumbling before her eyes and she absolutely refused to let that happen, so if it meant taking a chance on Marcus, then so be it.

She looked at Quinn from the corner of her eye, Quinn gave a her a soft smile back and then Olivia walked back into the kitchen.

"You're on trial, for today." Olivia made clear to him

"Okay, fair enough." Marcus answered as he put his coffee down.

"And I'm not promising anything, and I'm not that desperate." She lied "So if you screw up, you're out of here, understood?"

"Yes, understood."

Marcus' introduction to OPA was interrupted when Olivia's office phone began to ring.

"Excuse me." She told him before waling back to her office. "What?" She answered

A young woman who was possibly in her late twenties/early thirties answered the phone in a shaky voice. "Hello, I'm not sure if I have the right number, is this Olivia Pope and Associates?" She asked nervously.

"Yes and this is Olivia, what seems to be the problem?"

"Uhm...I really can't say over the phone."

As this was happening, Quinn entered her office to listen in on the conversation hoping it was a client and she was glad to find that it was.

"Well, I don't get summoned by clients so if you can't tell me over the phone then..."

Olivia stopped mid sentence when Quinn began flailing her hands in a "stop" motion, clearly implying to Olivia that she should just take the case anyway because it could be the only one they get right now. And it worked, Olivia rolled her eyes at Quinn before continuing.

"Never mind, what was your name?...As in congressman Allen's wife, Tiffany Allen?...I'll be right there." She put the phone down and immediately went back over to Marcus, with Quinn behind her.

"Well, looks like you've got a chance to prove your worth to us. We have a client." She told him. Olivia and the rest of them exited the office and made their way to the clients home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia, Quinn, Huck and Marcus arrived at their clients home a little earlier than expected. They had left early to avoid possible traffic and they didn't want to be late as this current client could possibly make or break them. This client was pretty much the difference between the business rising to success again or becoming a complete failure.

As Olivia walked down the path of her clients front yard with freshly cut grass on both sides, she thought about the fact that this client could really make a difference and how essential it was that her and her team succeed with this case. She then thought about what got her here in the first and her blood began to boil again. She tried to calm down for the sake of her unborn child but she couldn't suppress the anger that came over her. She had worked her ass off to build up Olivia Pope and Associates and the thought of this one client being the only thing that could fix things wrecked her nerves.

They took a step to the front door and knocked on the lion shaped doorknob. Seconds later, a woman, a woman who was quite young, probably in her late 20s or early 30s answered the door. She was African American, had long Chestnut brown hair and wore a black low cut long sleeve shirt with a burgundy waist high body con skirt. She was also very attractive, with perfect heart shaped lips, high cheekbones and big brown doe eyes. She almost resembled Olivia. She even reminded Olivia of a young version of herself.

Olivia's strong stance, firm posture, the professional clothing and the fact that she was stood right in the middle of them told the young woman that she was Olivia.

"Olivia Pope?" She asked putting her hand out, just to make sure.

"Yes." Olivia answered

"Oh thank God!" The nervous woman said in relief. "Come in, hurry." She stepped to the side to allow Olivia, Huck, Quinn and Marcus to walk through.

"So what's the problem?" Quinn asked her.

"It's better if you see." She answered.

She began pacing through the house, with Olivia, Marcus, Huck and Quinn short on her trail following her through her home.

"I really didn't know who else to call." She exaggerated whilst flailing her hands. But I just didn't know who else to call. And it's really good that you came."

She stopped by what appeared to be the kitchen and turned around to face them all.

"Again, what is the problem?" Quinn asked a little more frustrated as Tiffany's stalling was irritating her.

"It's through there." Tiffany answered pointing into the kitchen. Olivia and the gang walked through, around the counter top in the middle of the room and found the senator lying on the floor in a pool of his blood with a stab wound in his upper back.

Marcus covered his mouth in shock, he definitely wasn't used to all of this, unlike Olivia, Huck and Quinn.

"What happened here?" Olivia asked her.

"That's just the thing, I don't know!" She replied in a panicked tone. "All I know is if I tell the the police, I'll get the blame, I'll be the prime suspect, I know it! I panicked and you were the only person I could call"

"Okay, calm down for a second and tell us everything you know." Olivia sternly told her.

Huck crouched down next to her husbands lifeless body and closely examined "How long ago did you find him?"

"Uhm, like...an hour ago. He was just lying there and the blood was pouring out."

"Where the knife?" Quinn asked Tiffany.

"In the sink." Tiffany answered

"Wait, you touched it?! You touched the weapon?" Quinn asked her in shock

"I saw it laying on the ground before I came into the kitchen and I wondered what it was doing out and why it has blood on it so I just picked it up, walked into the kitchen, saw his body and I dropped it in the sink."

Olivia took Tiffany by the shoulders and sat her down by the kitchen breakfast bar. "Tiffany, I need a full break down of what you did last night." Olivia reminded her

"Uhm, I was out, Jonathan and I had got into an argument so I went out, I couldn't bare to be in the same room as him..." She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing.

"So, I just went to the club and..."

"We don't need the full details, just tell us what time you got in last night, what time you left here, the important parts." Quinn exaggerated.

"I got in the house at around 01:00 am, and I must've passed out because I don't remember anything else." Tiffany said worriedly.

"Huck?" Olivia asked him aiming to get an answer about how long the corpse had been there.

"Judging by the temperature, he's been dead a little over eight hours, possibly nine." He answered and he continued to check the body

"Oh my God!" Tiffany cried resting her head in her palms.

"So do we call the police still? What are we going to do." Marcus asked curiously.

Olivia looked around and then set her eyes on the house phone. She stormed over and began to dial. Marcus, Quinn and Huck stared at her wondering what she was doing. The phone rang and young male answered on the other side.

"Hello, emergency services?"

And without a missing a beat, Olivia answered "I need and ambulance." She said and she immediately put the phone down. "Guys, we're bringing Tiffany back to the office. We have to leave now."

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly won't stall with part two as I've already written the plan for that one. Don't forget to review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Thank you so much all of your reviews! I really enjoy reading them and they give me so much motivation to continue this story. And thank you for your concern and kind messages regarding the dark place I was in my life, things are much better now. This chapter took longer to finish and upload because it's much longer than I expected. I've even had to split it and the final part of the case will continue in the next chapter. Enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review!**

The five of them immediately gathered their belongings to leave the senator's home and helped Tiffany with hers. They left the home in such a hurry and with so much worry about being discreet that they didn't realise who in the neighbourhood was watching them. They entered the car and drove straight back to office, almost breaking every traffic violation possible.

The elevator leading up to Olivia's office rang, indicating that they had reached their floor. The five of them all left the elevator in a hurry, worried about what could happen next as they had just fled a murder scene.

"This is your office? It's so...sophisticated and elegant." Tiffany said as she looked around in awe.

"Yes, it is but we don't have time to discuss office décor right now, we've got a murder mystery to solve so we can keep you out of jail." Olivia told her as she pulled Tiffany into her office with Quinn short on her trail. She sat Tiffany down on her office couch before going back into the conference room to discuss some things with Huck and Marcus.

"From now on, we deal with everything, but you're gonna have to stay here until we do, so make yourself comfortable. Don't make any calls and don't tell anybody where you are, if you need something tell one of us." Quinn affirmed before throwing Tiffany the television remote and leaving to join her colleagues in the conference room.

"So what happens now?" Marcus inquired as he looked at all of them.

Olivia looked over at Quinn who was bringing over a few photographs, one being a photo of Tiffany and she immediately stuck it onto the OPA wall.

"What have we got?" Olivia demanded to know

"Tiffany Leanne Henderson, otherwise known as Tiffany Allen..."

"Otherwise known as Candy." Huck interrupted revealing her stripper name.

"Yes, that too..." Quinn sighed before continuing. "A 29 year old ex-stripper from South DC..."

"She also has a law degree, you might want to mention that, just saying." Marcus interrupted.

Quinn began to get irritated and took one of the pictures back down. "Look, I'm not gonna continue if you guys keep interrupting me."

"Marcus..." Olivia said sternly.

"Sorry, carry on." Marcus said to Quinn as he took a seat.

"If you hadn't interrupted me, you'd know I was about to get to that part. Anyway, she attended Georgetown and then Princeton to study law. She was working as a stripper throughout her college years, I assume to pay for tuition but shortly after she graduated, she continued with the profession for some reason. That is until she met Congressman Clark Allen of Virginia one night at her 'work establishment', where they apparently fell in love and they were married 6 months later. Isn't it romantic?" Quinn finished sarcastically.

"Anyway, many people thought this marriage was a joke because of who Tiffany was. Some just see her as a gold digger, some just a skank. There have even been polls on TMZ asking their droning fans how long the marriage will last. She decided to give up on her lawyer dream to be a doting and dedicated wife to Clark. But that loving wife aspiration came to a halt this morning when he was found dead, who by? We don't know." Quinn finished.

"So, if it wasn't Tiffany, who could have done it? Did the Congressman have any enemies we didn't know about." Huck inquired

"My guess is that it's one of the many other strippers he's probably been involved with. He might've gave her the clap. Just a suggestion." Quinn joked

"Either way, we've got to find out who did it before Tiffany gets the blame and we need an alibi, someone who could confirm her whereabouts at the time of the murder." Olivia told them all

"But that's just it, we don't know the exact time. These things have to be precise." Huck explained.

"Okay, well let's just..." Olivia said, but the sounds of the television in her office cut her off.

"Stay here." She told the others before walking over to her office. She found Tiffany sat on the sofa watching the BNC news, where they were discussing her husband's death.

"_Breaking news. Congressman Clark Allen of Virginia has been found murdered in his own home. The 52 year old Congressman was found lying in a pool of his own blood in his kitchen. When paramedics arrived, all they could tell us is that they had received an anonymous call requesting an ambulance..._

Tiffany grabbed the remote and turned the TV channel as she didn't want to hear about her husband any more. But she landed on a gossip panelist show where the conversation on her husband just continued.

"_So, my guess is that it was the wife. She just seems a little aggressive to me." _One of the men on the panel said.

"_And remember, she was a stripper. They're the worst of the worst." _A young woman on the panel added.

She switched over to another news channel where one of her neighbours was talking about her. _"Well she was always arguing with him, and she was always confrontational." _

Another individual from the neighbour hood intervened _"I wouldn't be surprised if she killed him so she could inherit his money, or maybe they got into an argument over how promiscuous she is and that made her want to stab him."_

She turned to another news channel where the slander continued. _"Right now, the main suspect in Congressman Allen's murder is his wife, Tiffany Henderson, a former exotic dancer from South DC."_ Along with the commentary on who she was, was a photograph shown on screen from her previous profession.

Olivia saw the sadness in Tiffany's eyes and couldn't view this any longer. She walked over to her, took the remote and switched the television off.

"No more TV." She told Tiffany kindly. She placed the remote back on her desk and walked back over to sit next to Tiffany.

Tiffany slouched back into the couch looking utterly defeated "I'm so screwed." She said to Olivia with tears in her eyes.

Tiffany's lack of faith in herself bothered Olivia a little "Not if I have anything to do with it. I will get you out of this mess, there is nobody in the world better at this than I am, trust me!" Olivia snapped.

Tiffany looked up at her taking in everything she said.

"You just have to stay positive, and most importantly, trust me." Olivia demanded. Tiffany gave her a small nod.

"But did you see what they were saying about me?" Tiffany continued. "The things they're saying and the way they're talking about me. It's disgusting." She explained to Olivia through tears.

"They even brought up my past as a stripper, why is that relevant?! They conveniently left out how I attended both Princeton and Georgetown and studied law. And I only ever took up stripping to pay for tuition, I had no other choice, and I hated every minute of it. I went through so much bullcrap at that club! From men thinking my job automatically meant yes to them treating me like an object instead of a human being." Tiffany expressed a little angrier.

"They can believe what they want to believe but at the end of the day, regardless of my past, I loved him, I did." Tiffany reiterated before wiping a tear from her eye.

"Tiffany, this may not even turn out the way you think. I will deal with this mess, I promise you." Olivia assured.

"Thanks Miss Pope, but you and I both now how they treat us, how they handle us and how they perceive us. If I was a white woman, I guarantee I wouldn't even be going through this right now."

And Tiffany was right, Olivia was well aware of what the media was deliberately doing to Tiffany and she knew fully well how black women such as herself were normally treated in these situations. She's even had a recurring nightmare that's occurred since the leaking of her name as the Presidents mistress and of the media obliterating her for it, tarnishing her good name and reputation and totally destroying her.

Witnessing this happening with Tiffany sparked a new form of rage inside of her and she decided there and then that immediately after this mess, she had to find out who leaked her name, because she needed to know so she could do something about it, she needed closure.

Olivia took hold of Tiffany's hand "And that right there is what's going to make me fight to the finish for you. I do not take on cases I won't win and I will win this." She said confidently and sharply and Tiffany gave her little smile back.

They both didn't know it, but Marcus was stood by the office door looking through the glass, listening to every word. What Olivia and Tiffany were discussing really touched them and he felt so helpless in that moment, he knew what Tiffany was going through was totally unfair and he knew he had to come up with something to help her quick or she'd be screwed.

Now feeling even more confident in Olivia, Tiffany chose to reveal some vital information about the prior night that she had been holding back. "There's something I didn't tell you back at the house." Tiffany revealed.

Olivia focused herself on Tiffany and prepared herself for what she was about to say. "Go on."

"I went out last night, because we got into an argument."

Olivia continued to listen.

"...I had, found he was cheating on me." Tiffany continued. Olivia glared with a little surprised look on her face.

"He was cheating on you?" Olivia asked as she brought her hand to her chest.

"Yeah, I don't know who with either. But after I found out, I just had to get out of the house. I couldn't be around him much longer."

The news of another woman made Olivia realise that the culprit behind Congressman Allen's murder could very well be his mistress. The possibility of this being true made her very positive.

In the conference room, Quinn and Huck were continuing to discuss the case.

"So, who do you think could have done it?" Quinn inquired

"I don't know Quinn." Huck huffed as continued working on his laptop.

"What about you?" She asked Marcus.

He just gave a her a confused look before shrugging his shoulders. He went to walk over into the small kitchen but he noticed a very confrontational looking man in glasses with a few cops and what seemed to be detectives coming off of the elevator.

"Who's that man with the glasses?" Marcus asked Huck. He and Quinn immediately got up from the table to see who Marcus was referring to.

"Crap!" Quinn uttered before running straight to the glass door with Huck short on her trail.

"Quick, tell Olivia the cops are here." Huck told Marcus before rushing over to the door with Quinn to barricade it and stop David and the police entering.

Marcus followed orders and went over to Olivia's office to warn her and Tiffany.

"I think the police are here!" Marcus interrupted. Tiffany instantly looked at Olivia in fear and immediately got out of her chair.

"What are we gonna do?!" She panicked.

"Okay, we just need to think, if they're here now, they're probably planning on arresting and possibly charging you especially if they've got the murder weapon."

Olivia looked around the room trying to come up with an idea on what they should do next, and then she stumbled upon her small coat closet. "Quick in here." She advised as she removed her coat from out of it to make room for Tiffany.

"I can't fit in there!" Tiffany protested.

"It's either this or prison!" She reminded Tiffany, and Tiffany obliged, stepping into the closet and crouching down to make enough room for herself seeing as it was already small enough.

"Just stay calm." Olivia told Tiffany before she closed the closet door.

"Marcus, follow me." She demanded as she strutted out of her office and went over to where Quinn and Huck were trying to fight off David and the cops.

"I won't tell you again, this is a murder investigation, not just any murder, the murder of a Congressman. So I advise you find Mrs Allen and bring her out here." David demanded of Quinn and Huck who were still stood by the door with their hands barricading it

"And I won't tell you again, she isn't here." Quinn lied.

"A neighbour said she saw her leave her home earlier this morning with 4 people. An African American woman, a Caucasian woman, an African American male and a Latino male. Now are you really going to keep this lie up?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "That proves nothing David. DC is a very diverse city, she could have been talking about anybody."

"Stop messing around Quinn and get her out here, NOW!" David demanded.

"Woah, what's going on?" Olivia asked as she walked over to them.

As Quinn and Huck were distracted by Olivia, this gave David and the police a chance to push past them both.

"Hey!" Quinn yelled but the police held her back. David stepped over to Olivia with the warrant for Tiffany's arrest in his hand

"We know Tiffany Allen is here Olivia and we have a warrant for her arrest, let us through." David demanded.

"Well she's not here." Olivia answered before crossing her arms.

"Really? She's not here? Look Olivia, a neighbour saw all four of you leave the crime scene. She also told us about the argument she had with her husband the last time she saw him, don't make this any worse for yourself or Mrs Allen. Bring her out here.

"I never said she wasn't here, I just said she's not here, any more. We did bring her back here but she left, you missed her. About 15 minutes ago." Olivia lied.

"Really? Then who's purse is that?" David asked pointing towards Tiffany's black Chanel purse. Olivia turned around to see what purse he was referring to and knew she had to think quick on her feet.

"I mean, I knew you liked the finer things in life, but I thought you were more of a Prada woman?"

"That is Prada!" Quinn lied yelling over at them in the hopes David would believe her, with Marcus turning towards her and pulling a confused look.

Tiffany overheard everything and knew this lie couldn't keep going. She knew they would catch up with her in the end, so she decided to face the music.

She slowly stepped out of the closet and fixed her dress."Olivia, it's okay, you don't have to lie for me any more."

"Tiffany, what are you doing?" Olivia asked worriedly. "You don't have to do this."

"No, I do. I can't run from this forever, they would have caught up with me in the end. It's best I just face it head on and prove my innocence this way." She turned around with her hands behind her back and allowed the police to place handcuffs on her.

"Tiffany Allen, I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Congressman Allen." David told her. Tiffany was taken out of the office by two of the cops that came.

"Tiffany, don't say anything until I get to the office, I mean it!" Olivia warned. Tiffany turned back at at her and gave Olivia a nod of her head indicating that she understood.

Olivia, Quinn, Huck and Marcus watched as Tiffany was taken out of the office and they all entered the elevator to go down.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Quinn asked in an annoyed yet concerned tone.

Olivia continued to run her hand down her face and turned around to look at Quinn. "Here's what we're going to do." Quinn, Huck and Marcus walked closer to her to listen to what she was about to say.

"The Congressman was cheating on Tiffany." Olivia revealed to them all.

"Really?" Huck asked in shock as his mouth fell a little.

"Yes really. I need both you and Quinn to go back to that neighbourhood, his office, and the house. Ask anybody if they ever saw him bring another woman home, if another woman was ever around, get into his office and find a way into the house to search for anything that might lead us to this other woman." Olivia pleaded.

"Okay." Quinn answered, and she and Huck grabbed their things and left the office.

"What about me?" Marcus asked.

"You. You're coming to the station with me." Olivia replied. And with that, about 10 minutes after Quinn and Huck had left, the both of them made their way to the police station.

Quinn and Huck had been up and down the street of where the Congressman's home was and had received no answers. Until they reached one house in particular, the house opposite the Congressman's. It belonged to an older woman with 2 grandchildren, one was 13 and the other was 10.

Quinn and Huck knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer. The older woman answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you." She asked nervously with her two grandchildren looking curiously from the background.

"Yes, you can. We're investigating the murder that happened across the street. We just wanted to know if you've seen or noticed anything suspicious recently, anything will help." Quinn questioned her

"I'm very sorry. I'm not very vigilant." The woman answered

"Have you seen any women around that weren't the Congressman's wife? Again, anything, no matter how little can help."

"I'm very sorry dear. I don't know anything, unfortunately I can't help." The elderly woman said as she raised her arm up in defence. She closed the door without saying anything back to Quinn and Huck.

"Well that was a total bust." Huck uttered, and he and Quinn walked off the property, but they were stopped when they kept hearing some summoning sounds from one of the windows."

"Psst." They heard, and they looked at each other confused, trying to figure out who it was and where it was coming from.

"PSSST!" They said louder, and Huck noticed a young boy at the window.

"What?" Quinn whispered to him. He motioned his hand in a summoning way for them to come towards the window and they did.

"What is is kid? Do you know something?" Huck asked him. The young boy nodded and told them to wait where they were.

He left his bedroom, crept downstairs and sneaked past his grandmother and sister who were in the living room, to go to the front door and meet Quinn and Huck outside. He left the door on the latch and stepped outside, hoping his grandmother wouldn't hear him.

"I'll tell you what I know, for $20." He told Quinn with a cheeky smile on his face. She looked over at Huck before looking back the young boy with narrowed eyes.

"Fine." She pulled out her purse and took out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to the boy.

"The other night, my friend and I were fox watching and..."

"Yeah, that's real cute kid but get to the point, the part where you reveal something that's beneficial to us." Quinn interrupted.

"We were looking out the window for more foxes, and we saw a pretty blonde lady at the door talking to the Congressman. I think he gave her a phone. And he had the same one, it wasn't his usual phone either. I know because one time when he gave me a dollar for the ice cream truck, he was using his work phone."

"What did this phone look like? Was it an android, an iphone, a burner?"

"I think it was an android." The little boy answered.

"Thanks kid." Quinn said before the walking off down the driveway.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Quinn asked Huck with a menacing smile on her face.

"If you're thinking about getting a hold of the Congressman's phone to trace the numbers in his call history, then yeah, I'm thinking what you're thinking." He said smiling back at Quinn.

"Only question is how, surely the police would've taken it down to the station by now, especially if he had it on him when he was murdered.

"How? You're really asking that? We're ex spies Quinn!"

"No need to get an attitude."

Olivia and Marcus walked over to the front desk, manoeuvring around all of the busy detectives and cops that worked there. They reached the front desk and immediately called for assistance.

"Tiffany Allen, where is she?" Olivia demanded to know

The policeman at the front desk didn't even bother to look her in the eye. "Who are you?" He huffed.

"Olivia Pope, her lawyer." Olivia answered.

The man at the front desk sighed again as he typed Tiffany's name into the his computer. "Down that East hall, first room on your second right." He said pointing in the direction of the room.

Olivia and Marcus stormed down the hall to the room to find Tiffany being interrogated by a detective.

"This interrogation is over." Olivia said sternly as she walked into the room over to Tiffany. "C'mon Tiffany we're going, let's go."

"Excuse me, who are you?" The detective asked as he approached Olivia.

"Her lawyer."

"Okay, so you think that somehow gives you the right to interrupt my interrogation of this suspect to take her where exactly? Back home?"

"Yes I do, because she's innocent."

"Sweetie..." The detective interrupted.

"Don't call me sweetie." Olivia snapped back.

"An innocent man is dead. You can't swindle your way out of this one. Your client has no alibi, she was the last known person to see the deceased and her prints are on the knife."

"That doesn't mean anything! The knife belonged to them, they used it to cook in their home. Of course her prints would be on it." Olivia argued.

"And her alibi?" The detective questioned.

"So just because nobody was around at the time she came home to verify her whereabouts that makes her the killer?" Marcus snapped back.

With Olivia and Marcus' decent arguments, the detective was beginning to feel more and more silly.

"Well okay, why didn't she call the police?" He asked one last time trying win this little debate.

"She was a young woman in shock. She had just discovered her murdered husband in her own kitchen. She was scared, she panicked. There is overwhelming proof of people not thinking clearly when in a state of shock and panicking."

The detective just looked at Olivia and looked back at Tiffany. He couldn't argue with that and he had no other reason to keep Tiffany in holding.

"Now if we're done. I'd like you to release my client on the terms of not enough evidence. NOW!" Olivia demanded. The police released Tiffany and she, Olivia and Marcus left the police station, only to be approached by an angry mob of protesters and paparazzi yelling at Tiffany.

Some of them held signs with horrible messages written on them, **"murdering** bitch" being one of them.

Tiffany was again on the brink of tears and almost broke down there and then, until Olivia and Marcus grabbed her arms and escorted her to the car and drove back to the office to come up with a plan to help Tiffany, because she was going to need it.

Despite managing to sneak back into the Congressman's home whilst the coroner and forensic scientists did their work, luck wasn't on Quinn and Huck's side at the moment. They had no luck finding this phone the young boy across the street spoke of and Quinn felt like an idiot for trusting the words of a ten year old who was desperate for money. But Huck came to the realisation that the phone may not have been at his home, since he was using it to continue his affair, Huck figured the Congressman wouldn't use it or have it near his wife.

This lead the two of them to take a trip down to Congressman Allen's office where they hit the jackpot. His second cell phone was found by Quinn at the back of his bottom draw in his desk. And they took it back to the office for Huck to follow through with the tracing. They hit the jackpot a second time when Huck successfully discovered some very interesting text messages with photos of a blonde haired woman, the r rated kind. He traced the number of the sender and it lead he and Quinn to the young woman's apartment.

They turned up and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A woman on the other side of the door yelled

Quinn and Huck looked at each other nervously, not knowing how to answer.

"Let's just wait until she opens the door." Quinn suggested, and the young woman did.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Uhm, yes you can. We're investigating the murder of Congressman Allen. You've probably already seen the news. He was found dead in his home earlier this morning." Quinn explained

"Oh my God, that's terrible!" The blonde woman exaggerated as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, it's tragic. Well we need to ask a few questions.." Quinn explained to her. The young blonde suddenly seemed confused.

"Oh don't worry! It's just routine, we're just speaking to everybody listed in his call history."

"Oh well, that's okay then, come on in." The young blonde shifted out of the way and allowed Quinn and Huck to enter.

"I'm sorry, we didn't even ask your name." Quinn said as she and Huck sat down.

"Melissa, Melissa Mitchell."

"Oh okay, so what was your relationship with the Congressman?" Quinn asked

"Oh we were casual acquaintances. We met through a friend."

"Okay. And uhm, where were you last night? If you don't mind us asking."

"I was here, all night. My brother can vouch for that." Melissa answered confidently. She turned around and looked back at her brother in the kitchen. "Can't you Billy."

"Yes, she was here." Billy answered in a mumbled tone. "He's visiting me from out of town so we decided to catch up and we spent most of the night watching movies."

"Really?" Huck asked.

"Yes, really. Well is there anything else I can help you with? Any more enquiries" Tiffany kindly asked.

"Uhm no, I think that's all, for now. Can we give you a call to arrange another time to meet if it's needed." Quinn asked her passing Tiffany her phone for her to add her cell phone number.

"Of course." Tiffany took Quinn's cellphone, added her number and escorted the both of them towards the door.

"Again, I am so sorry to hear about the Congressman. To be so viciously stabbed like that, it must've been awful for his wife." Tiffany again exaggerated

"Yes, it is." Huck replied. Quinn and Huck then left Tiffany's apartment building feeling disappointed with themselves as they felt they had no information to help Tiffany's case, or had they?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N:**** I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in over a month. I have a good explanation. My laptop was playing up and I didn't want to take the risk of writing a chapter and then having my laptop unexpectedly crash on me before I could save it and losing all of that work so I took a week break from writing. I then thought it would be best to just get it repaired, and that's where it was for a good few weeks, so sorry to those that have been missing me. I've made a promise to myself to update more frequently, preferably every week, because truth be told, most of my stories should have been finished about a year ago.**

Olivia and Marcus angrily stormed through the office with Tiffany short on their trails. The raging mob and paparazzi had somehow followed them to the office and Olivia wasn't sure how to deal with them. Her best option was to just wait for Quinn and Huck to return.

"I know this is probably the tenth time I've asked this this morning, but what are we going to do now?" Marcus asked Olivia. Olivia only responded by narrowing her eyes at him. She honestly didn't know what to do next, she was totally out of answers and this wasn't like her, she always had an answer or a solution to a problem, she always had cards to play, but not at the moment.

"Just relax Marcus, I'm thinking."

Tiffany stood there in between them looking confused and awkward as hell. "Olivia..." She uttered

"I'm thinking!" Olivia snapped back. "Okay, first of all, we need to focus on the optics and Tiffany's perception in the media. They've already decided who she is, what she is and we need to change that, it's the only thing we can do right now."

as Olivia was telling Tiffany and Marcus about the plan, Quinn and Huck came through looking slightly disappointed in themselves.

"So, we've got good news and bad news." Quinn said as she walked through.

"What's the good news?" Marcus asked

"We found the mistress, her name's Melissa Mitchell. We didn't ask her about the affair but she basically denied it and brought up some bullcrap fabricated story about how she and Congressman Allen were "just friends". Quinn answered with air quotes.

"And the bad news?" Olivia asked

"She has a damn alibi. Luck certainly isn't on our side."

"Okay, so we really do have to work on plan B."

"Which is?" Quinn asked

"Work on the optics and Tiffany's perception." Olivia said

"I think I have an idea on how to work." Marcus answered nervously

Everybody in the office turned. Quinn was first to speak. "Yeah?" She questioned. "Really?"

Olivia stood in the background and watched as Marcus took lead.

"Yeah. You ever hear of Dog Whistle Politics?"

"What's Dog Whistle Politics?" Olivia asked. She was surprised she had never heard of that term in her line of work

"It's racism, sexism, anti Semitism, misogyny, it's bigotry in the form of a language so coded that only the person it's targeting is insulted by it."

"Like a Dog Whistle." Huck countered.

"Exactly." Marcus answered. "And we accuse them of doing just that. It will get the media right off of Tiffany's back and maybe allow them to focus on other suspects. We should get ready." Marcus looked over at Olivia for some sort of approval, and the narrow smile on her face and folded arms told him enough. He finally felt like part of the team and like he belonged.

"Yes, yes we should." Olivia said happily before she grabbed her purse and coat. "Huck, call up as many news channels as you can and secure us interviews on all of them. BNC or Top of the Hour are musts! We need the public to see who Tiffany really is. Quinn, Marcus, you come with me to help sort out an outfit for Tiffany and go over our game plan. Now let's move it!" Olivia demanded before she grabbed her coat and purse to leave her office.

**The next day, BNC News Studios.**

It had been a busy morning of interview preparation and after finally finishing up in the afternoon and preparing Tiffany and themselves for their interviews, Olivia, Marcus, Quinn and Huck had gone their separate ways in the evening to their studios.

Tiffany was still with Olivia though. The two of them were backstage having their hair and make up done. Olivia had finished up shortly before Tiffany and decided to use the time to guide her a little more.

She walked over to where Tiffany was sat and noticed in the mirror reflection how nervous she was. Tiffany noticed Olivia coming towards her and turned around.

"Hey, I can tell you're nervous but you don't have to be." Olivia kindly said

"Are you kidding? I'm going live on national television. I feel like I'm going to hurl. What if I say the wrong things?" Tiffany asked anxiously.

Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder "You won't. Just practice it like we did at the office, just tell them the truth and tell them how you really feel, okay?"

Tiffany calmed herself down. She looked into Olivia's eyes knowing she could trust her and then smiled. "Okay Olivia."

Suddenly, one of the studio assistants came towards them. "Uhm, Miss Pope?"

"Yes?" Olivia answered

"You're on in 5 minutes."

"Okay, thank you." Olivia took one last look at Tiffany. "It's going to be fine." She reassured her before she walked out onto the set to take her seat. The make up artist was just making some finishing touches on her faces before she got a signal from a camera man to inform her that the show would be starting in less than a minute. Seconds later, the man started to count down with his fingers and they were rolling. Olivia heard the BNC theme music and watched as the lights changed and flashed on her, the interviewer introduced himself and she was ready to go.

"We're glad to have you here Miss Pope." The interviewer told her.

"And I'm glad to be here!" She answered confidently.

"Now, given that you've been involved in a Scandal almost as controversial as Mrs Allen's..."

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I stop you right there?" Olivia commanded as she held her hand up. The interviewer looked confused.

"Uhm, Miss Pope, I..."

"If you're referring to the rumours regarding me having relations with the president, I just have to ask. Is this really relevant? And are you only bringing this up in the hopes that it will instantly spark the idea in the minds of everybody watching at home that I'm not to be taken seriously?"

The interviewer continued to stare at Olivia in shock with slight embarrassment on his face. "Uhm..." Was all he could get out of his mouth before being cut off by Olivia.

"Are you trying to damage my credibility as the woman who is publicly defending the woman you are currently slandering and are aiming to destroy by painting her out to be some sort of monster and pushing your aggressive jezebel narrative? Is that what you're doing?" She asked again.

The interviewer looked right into the camera, looking totally lost. Of course he wasn't expecting that clap-back. Tiffany watched Olivia in amazement and awe as she patiently but anxiously waited to be called to come out. Olivia then continued

"By insulting Mrs Allen, which is essentially what you're doing, this network is guilty of slander. Did you know that she has a law degree and graduated in the top ten of her class from Georgetown? You have referred to her as many despicable things but do you know what else you can call her? A lawyer, a loving wife, a grafter, an accomplished woman. But you'd rather take the route where you can slander her." Olivia finished up.

"Uhm, thank you Miss Pope. I think we'll take a break now." He said before looking into the camera once more and giving an awkward smile.

About 10 minutes away, Marcus' interview was taking place, and he wasn't having any nonsense in his interview.

"Tiffany Allen is not the slutty, money grabbing gold digger you're making her out to be. So to suit your agenda you're taking the easy route out by shading her. That kind of shade has a name, and it's called dog whistle politics."

"Are you accusing me of using offensive language Mr Walker?"Lara asked in shock.

"Yes Lara, yes I am." Marcus boldly answered.

"This network alone has referred to Mrs Allen as promiscuous, urban, wild, confrontational, sassy and so much other ridiculous words. This language may just be words to you and the general public which is why the media gets away with it but when women of colour like Mrs Allen hear this specific language, they know exactly what you're implying."

And with that, the young woman interviewing Marcus looked down at her papers and her face instantly turned red and cut to commercial break. Marcus felt quite pleased with himself.

Quinn and Huck were both also faced with crap from the people interviewing them but managed it very professionally.

"My question here Harry, is why are you bringing up my past when we're here to discuss Tiffany Allen? What the hell does me being accused of a terrorist attack have to do with Tiffany Allen being slandered on your network, please, enlighten me?" Quinn asked. And with that Harry instantly shut up and got back to the topic at hand.

Olivia's interview lasted about 20 minutes and it was soon Tiffany's time to go up. She took her seat in the red chair that had been placed for her, underneath a studio spotlight. She was then informed by an assistant that the cameras will be rolling in exactly 30 seconds. Before she knew it, the interviewer began talking and then looked back at her.

She wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying because all that ran through her mind was what Olivia had told her prior to coming on stage. "Tell the truth, tell your story" and that's exactly what she had decided to do.

"Can I just say that this has been really difficult for me. The past couple of days have been pretty tough." Tears began to well up in Tiffany's eyes. "I could sit here and lie, and say I've been strong throughout it all, but I haven't." She looked down at her clasped hands.

"For people, who don't even know me, to make such horrible assumptions on my character and the person I am because of my race, because of my past really cuts me deep. And you're an upper class white male, you won't understand what I'm going through, you never will. As for my job as a stripper, I only did it to pay for college tuition, and I continued after I graduated because I couldn't find work. My father was killed when I was 8 and my mother struggled to raise my little sister and I on her own so I had to become the best and succeed for her. But then I met Congressman Allen, and my life changed. I fell in love. There was just something special about him and I had never loved another man so much before in my life "

Tiffany took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second to try and stop the tears. She then looked down at his wedding ring and began to fiddle with it. "I loved him, I really did. Despite what people think, he was the most important person in my life. And even when he gave me reasons, 4 to be exact..." She mumbled before continuing. "Not to love him back but I still did, and I'm devastated that he's been taken from me so soon." She couldn't hold the tears in any longer and broke down on national TV with her head in her hands. The interviewer then cut the show and went to commercial break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five of them found themselves back at the office about an hour after Tiffany had finished her interview. They were watching all of them back on television and they were pretty proud of their work.

"Why did you get so aggressive with him?" Huck asked Quinn jokingly as they all watched her interview back.

"Why do you think? He was trying to discredit me by bringing up something totally irrelevant to the situation." She said as she rolled her eyes at him.

Olivia laughed at their exchange and then called on Marcus. "Marcus, could I see you in my office for a minute?" She asked him. He turned around a little surprise.

"Uhm, sure." He answered before getting up and following her into her office. She sat down behind her desk and pointed to the chair opposite for Marcus to sit down too.

"Well fist of all, I was very impressed with what you said in the interview. It helped Tiffany a lot and I'm sure she appreciated it."

"Well thank you." He said awkwardly as he wasn't sure where this was going.

"And secondly..." She got up out of her chair and walked around to where he was sat. "There's a job here at OPA, if you want it. I'm sorry about how cold I was before but this job gets crazy and bringing more people into my world is just risky for them, but I think you've got what it takes to be a gladiator, so what do you say?"

He looked at her in awe. "I say, yes, I want to be a gladiator."

"Good. Welcome to Olivia Pope and Associates." She said happily as she brought her hand out for him to shake and he did so with a smile.

"Thank you for having me." He replied with a wide grin and walked out of the office to join Quinn, Huck and Tiffany.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**A/N:**** Thank you for the kind reviews everybody. I will update if this chapter receives 10+**

The past couple of weeks had been great for Olivia. She won her case for Tiffany as Quinn and Huck discovered Congressman Allen's mistress Melissa Mitchell to be the real killer after Quinn had realised that when she went to see her, she knew he had been stabbed, despite her not seeing the news yet. She was arrested and Tiffany's name was cleared. Olivia even helped her get her life back on track by getting her a job at a prestigious firm and she apparently has started to move onto a good relationship. Tiffany now considers Olivia one of her friends.

And with all of that craziness, it was finally time for Olivia to take time off to prepare for the birth as she was due in a couple of weeks tops and her doctors advised at her most recent scan for her to get plenty of rest, something Jake definitely took heed in as he practically had her hauled up in the apartment and was waiting on her hand and foot 24/7, which she didn't mind, but she found him a little too hands on at times. She wasn't used to being pampered and taken constant care of so it was all a little overwhelming for her, plus Jake was twice as overt with his care than he normally was.

He had freaked out earlier in the week and literally forced her into bed when he found her on her hands and knees scrubbing the living room floor with all her might since she was in her nesting phase.

But at the moment, she was free, completely and totally free, well for a few days anyway. Jake's mother and her partner had returned from their travels but his mother had fallen sick so she needed someone to take care of her, and Jeffrey couldn't do it as he was had flown out to California for his daughters wedding.

He didn't want to leave her alone at first and had pettily argued about it until they came to an arrangement, he'd go as long as she video called him every night, and that's what she did. She was actually due to video call him in an hour or two, so she decided to relax and prepare herself some dinner, another thing Jake wanted as she couldn't live off of popcorn and wine even after the baby was born.

She gathered the vegetables she needed out of her fridge and placed them onto her kitchen counter. She was getting ready to prepare them when she heard a knock at the door, which startled her as she wasn't expecting anybody.

She left the kitchen and moved as fast as her growing belly could carry her and went to the door. She didn't bother checking the peephole and just opened it straight away, and as soon as she did and saw who it was, she wished she had.

"...Hi." He said quietly stood in the door way with his hands in his pocket and two secret service agents stood behind him.

Her entire mood changed in an instant. What the hell was Fitz doing here? Why here? Why now? She did not need this right now. For the first time in a very long time, her life seemed to be on track, things seemed to be going her way. She was happy and healthy. She didn't need him coming in out of nowhere and destroying all of that.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked sharply demanding to know.

"Livvie please, I just want five minutes of your time." He explained as he slowly stepped into her apartment. Olivia backed away in disgust, safely guarding her baby belly.

"D-don't you dare call me that. Get the hell out!"

"Olivia, please..." He closed the door behind him. "We need to talk."

"We don't need to do anything! And you need to leave, Jake will be back here soon and I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if he sees you here." She lied

Fitz laughed her threat off as he knew she was lying since he was still spying on her and Jake.

He slowly stepped towards her and placed his hands around her waist. He looked down at her bump and smiled. She looked down at her feet and tried so hard to pretend this wasn't currently happening.

"Livvie, I still love you." He whispered. "And I know you feel the same way. Came with me to Vermont, please. Just for tonight. Just spend the night with me and if you don't feel anything for me any more, I'll leave you alone."

Damn at his charm. She felt herself getting reeled back in again, falling for his spell. She knew it was wrong, she felt it was wrong but part of her wanted to jump in his arms for him to whisk her away to their fantasy home in Vermont.

"I...I can't do this." She said through tear filled eyes and sharply moving towards the door to open it for him to get out. "I want you to leave, NOW!" She yelled.

"Olivia..." He expressed walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulder and slowly pulling her in to him.

"Fitz, NO! BACK OFF!" She yelled pushing her hand out for him to stop. A tear actually fell from her eye this time as she couldn't hold it in. "Please leave, now." She whispered to him. He actually listened this time and opened the door, slowly leaving her apartment with his head down. She immediately closed the door, placed the latch on and turned her back towards it. She slowly sunk down to the ground and began to cry hysterically. She was such a mess. Her head was all over the place. How on earth was she having feelings for both Fitz and Jake at the same time. How did he manage to pull her in with one little line. This wasn't healthy for her, it really wasn't. She couldn't keep doing this, she just couldn't, and the only thing currently keeping her strong was her child. She had to be strong for her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the White House, Mellie Grant was searching every room and wing trying to track down her husband as she needed to talk to him about some problems Karen got into back at school. She had somehow managed to escape the Secret Service and run off to a wild party with a complete stranger and there are photos all over the internet and the news.

She finally gave up and went to speak to one person who would know where her husband currently was.

"Charlotte!" Mellie said cheerfully, alarming the young woman. "You wouldn't happen to know where the President is would you?" She asked with a slight sinister.

"Uhm, no Madam First Lady, I'm not sure. All I know is that he had a free hour or two around this time so he could be anywhere, would you like me to call him?"

"Yes, that would be great."

Charlotte dialled the Fitz' number into the machine, placed the phone by her ear, and waited for a response. Mellie stood there impatiently, tapping her fingers on the desk. She was beginning to get irritated.

"I'm sorry mam, there doesn't seem to be an answer." Charlotte informed her.

Mellie knew exactly what the "no answer from Fitz" meant, but she hoped to God she was wrong this time. She hoped to God her husband wasn't off screwing his ex mistress while his family needed him, not when he specifically told her to her face he wouldn't start seeing her again.

She closed her eyes and deeply sighed. "Charlotte, could you reach Olivia Pope for me please?"

"Olivia Pope?"

"Yes, Charlotte, Olivia Pope. Now please." She said through a sigh. Charlotte dialled Olivia's number into the machine. She and Mellie waited for an answer, but it went straight to voicemail. _"Hello, you've reached Olivia Pope, I'm not available right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_ The voice on the other line said.

"Thank you Charlotte." Mellie whispered through her gritted teeth and she immediately left, but not before asking Charlotte of something first. "Charlotte, could you tell Hal and Simon to get the car ready please, I'm going to take a little outing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about half an hour after Fitz left her home. Olivia found herself sat on her couch just trying to figure things out, but it wasn't working, so she decided to watch the news in the hopes that it would distract her for just a moment from all of the mess that was going on in her life, but even countless stories on what was going on in the political world of DC was working so she decided to arrange some of the many gifts she had yet to pack away that she had received from the small baby shower Abby had thrown her the prior week.

She found it to be very therapeutic as it forced her to focus on the positive things in life and get more excited for her new arrival. She gathered up all the adorable clothing, which included onesies, shirts, pants and booties and placed them next to her on her couch. She began to take each of them, one by one and carefully fold them into piles to be placed into the baby drawers. Shortly after she had begun, there was a knock on her door. She knew it couldn't have been Jake as he had a key, and she knew Fitz wouldn't be brave enough to darken her doorway again after what had just happened, and the chances of it being Quinn, Huck or Marcus were slim to none

So she figured it must've been Abby wanting to have a girly catch up. She strolled over to the door without looking through the peephole and was very surprised to see who was looking back at her when she opened it.

"Mellie?"

"Hello Olivia. May I come in?" Mellie asked as she stood there very seriously with her SS agents stood behind her in corners of the hallway.

Olivia was more confused than ever, but she moved over to the side anyway, allowing Mellie to enter. She slowly walked on in and carefully viewed Olivia décor. She stopped by the coffee table and then turned around.

"Congratulations, by the way." She said to her acknowledging the baby bump. Olivia looked down and guarded that area of her abdomen. "Uhm, thank you." She replied.

Mellie slowly walked over to where the baby items laid and figured Olivia must've been doing some last minute arranging"It feels like only yesterday, I was doing this for Gerry." Mellie said sadly.

"Mellie, what are you doing here?"

"That's an excellent question. I actually came here, because I wanted to ask you something."

Nothing Mellie ever had to ask her was promising in the slightest so she just folded her arms in an annoyed way and prepared herself to listen the crap she was about to come out with.

"What?" Olivia said sternly.

"I want to know what exactly are your plans." Mellie asked as she fiddled with an ornament Olivia had placed on her bookshelf.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "My plans?"

"Yes Olivia, your plans, as in your life plans, plans for the future. You don't strike me as somebody who doesn't prepare." Mellie continued

"Oh and what does my future have to do with you Mellie? Why is it your business?"

"Because seeing as you're screwing my husband, it automatically makes it my business, so I need to know! I need to know so I can start making plans for my future!"

"Mellie, I am NOT sleeping with Fitz, not any more! Those days are done, I am having another man's child, we're starting a family and..."

Mellie scoffed, automatically cutting Olivia off. Olivia stared back at her disgustedly. "Sure, you say that now, but you weren't saying that an hour ago." Mellie continued

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked confused.

"Oh c'mon, don't deny it. I know you two were together, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Yeah, fine. He was here about an hour ago, and you know what happened?" Olivia rhetorically asked.

"I'm not so sure I want to know all the disgusting details thank you very much, save it for somebody who cares. I just can't comprehend this. I mean, I understand why you're playing the doting mother and domestic partner role now, I'm sure Jack or whatever his name is is very understanding and supportive, but that's not who you are. You're Olivia Pope. The intelligent, formidable badass of this town. You're a businesswoman, you're a powerful woman. Your name alone strikes fear into grown men's hearts so I can't comprehend why you'd want to give up your entire professional life and everything you've worked for for the same man who tried to destroy all of that by leaking your name to the press about you being his mistress, I really thought you were smarter than that!" Mellie finished as she tried to catch her breath.

Olivia wasn't really listening to Mellie's ramblings, she was more focused on figuring out how to get her the hell out of her home, but hearing that very last sentence left her absolutely spellbound. Her mouth fell slightly agape, she felt like her chest was tightening, she began to breathe heavily and her eyes opened wide. She couldn't even look Mellie in the face she looked directly at the floor.

Acknowledging how defeated Olivia suddenly looked, Mellie began to speak. "...You didn't know?"

Olivia continued to stare at the ground in horror.

"I...I thought he told...I thought he would've told you." Mellie went on.

"I think you should leave." Olivia whispered angrily, holding onto her bump and looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"LEAVE!" Olivia yelled

Mellie walked slowly towards the door and stepped out before trying to speak to Olivia.

"Olivia, I really didn't mean..."

Olivia just shut the door in her face. She held her hands up against the door and rested her head upon it, taking calm deep breaths and trying to stay calm in the process, but it wasn't solving anything. Her blood was boiling at this point. She immediately walked over to her bedroom to retrieve her phone and make a call.

"Livvie?" Fitz answered. Olivia didn't say a word back, she just sniffled.

"Have you been crying?" Fitz asked her. Olivia continued to stay silent, she needed to

gather herself together to say what she was about to say.

"Was it you? Did you...leak my name?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Olivia, I don't know why you're..."

"It's a simple question Fitz! Did you leak my name? Yes or no?!"

He was hesitant to answer, he wasn't sure how she was going to react to his answer and that scared him.

"Yes...It was me." He finally uttered, but he received no response, just the sound of click and a beep from his phone indicating that the call had ended.

She couldn't process any of this, she couldn't fathom any of it either. So many thoughts were running through her head. How could someone who loves her so much do something so detrimental to her. She couldn't breathe, she was shaking, she needed something to calm her down, so she raced to her kitchen.

She rummaged through her fridge and then pantry, looking for a particular bottle that she just couldn't find, until she looked under the sink. Feeling a sense of relief when she did, she grabbed a wine glass from her cupboard, walked back into her living room, rested them onto the coffee table and began to pour. She continued to let the tears fall down from her eyes as she picked up the glass, stirred it around a little and brought it to her lips.

She was never actually going to go through with it, but she was so distraught, she actually considered it. She immediately slammed the glass back down onto the coffee table, causing some of the wine to spill over the table. She began to cry more heavily and brought her head into her hands. She just let it all out, all of the hurt, all of the anger and all of the distress and tried to relieve herself of some of the pain.

She soon after pulled her phone back out and decided to make a phone call. She dialled a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello? I'd like to make an appointment please?"

**A/N:**** I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that this is the last we'll be seeing of Fitz in this story, for a very long while anyway. Stay tuned.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**A/N:**** Your reviews were amazing guys, thank you so much and keep them coming because I love reading them, and just like before, I'll update when this chapter receives ten or more reviews.**

Olivia found herself currently sat in the waiting room of the therapist office looking for anything to distract her. This was now officially one of the most nerve-wracking things she had ever done, and she had been through a lot in life, as a child and an adult. She hadn't informed anybody of her meeting today, not even Jake, she wanted to keep things quiet until she was ready to tell others. The thing is, after today, her life would change. She was finally seeking the help she had desperately needed.

Other than the thought that she was about to take a huge step in fixing herself, she was also thinking about her baby girl, and just how much she wanted to better herself and be the best she could be for her.

She began tapping her foot very heavily and she fiddled with her fingers as she continued to wait for her name to be called.

"Miss Pope?" A middle aged brunette woman in a dark blue blouse and long black pencil skirt called after she exited the room. Olivia eyes shot up and she immediately stood, holding onto her bump.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Olivia answered before giving her a firm handshake.

"Please come on in."

Olivia walked into the office and observed the place quickly before taking a seat in the comfy brown leather chair placed opposite the therapist black long leather swivel one.

"My name is Doctor Carmichael" She said as she sat down. "So what brings you here today?" She continued.

Olivia gave her a tight but nervous smile as she glared right at her, she wasn't exactly sure how to answer.

"Uhm, honestly, I'm not even sure, I just know I have a lot of issues, that I need to be sorted out. I, I need help."

"Okay." Doctor Carmichael answered in a understanding tone.

"I...I just know that I have a lot of issues, that have been plaguing me my whole life that need to be resolved, and, I can't do that without professional help." She cried.

"Is it your family? Your friends? A romance perhaps that are linked to these issues?" Carmichael enquired.

"Uhm, I guess it revolves around romances and my family, if you can really call what I have a family."

"Alright, can you tell me if there's a particular reason that you made the choice now to come here? What's happened recently, maybe we can start there, because it must've been something in particular that finally pushed you to seek help." Carmichael continued.

Olivia wasn't really sure how to word this, she couldn't just outright say she had been having an affair with the leader of the free world and that he wants her back and she's with another man.

"It's..it was and ex." She responded quietly.

"It's okay, take your time. Everything you say stays in these four walls."

"Okay, so, this ex, uhm, it was never official between us, it was an affair." Olivia admitted. She slowly looked up at Dr Carmichael as she feared she'd judge her.

"No need to look so ashamed, I'm not judging you Miss Pope, we all make mistakes."

Olivia continued. "And I love him, or loved him. You see, I'm not even sure how I feel right now. All I know, is that when he came to see me, several days ago, a whole lot of feelings returned, mixed feelings."

Carmichael continued to take down notes as she listened to Olivia. "And, am I right to assume you are with someone else now, someone who you want to be with, hence the bump? Congratulations by the way." She finished with a smile.

"Uhm, yes, and thank you. I am with somebody else now, and we are happy, very. But I feel that happiness means nothing since I can't get the other man out of my mind."

"How long were you seeing him?" Carmichael asked

"About 5 years, on and off. Behind closed doors. I think I loved him or at least I think I did. Right now, I'm just not sure."

Carmichael continued to listen to her.

"I always hated the love I had for him, I was ashamed of what I felt. I tried so hard not to but I just couldn't, so I swept it under the rug regardless because no matter what I felt, it was love, so it didn't really matter. I mean, he has admittedly done some questionable things to me in particular, like stalking me and having camera's placed in my apartment and manipulation; And he did usually put his feelings before my own but he still loved me, and I loved him. Also, my father was similar with me growing up, so it must've been love right, he did everything out of love for me, just like my ex and love is supposed to be painful, difficult, devastating and extraordinary, right?" Olivia finished with tears in her eyes as she fiddled with the handkerchief in her hand.

Carmichael stopped taking notes and raised her head. "That's...interesting." She answered concerned

"It is?" Olivia questioned.

"Mmmh hmmm. So tell me about your current partner, what about him?"

Olivia gave a quick smile. "Well, admittedly the way we met wasn't the best, it was a little sketchy but, he's special to me, I also can't stop thinking about him and we're happy right now and I want to make it work with him, but I keep having these mixed up feelings."

"What made you fall for him?"

Olivia quickly reminisced on the first time she met him, the betrayal she felt when she discovered the truth about who he really was, forgiving him, and the time shortly after she felt she'd never see him again. She began to realise just how far she had come with him and just how deeply she'd fallen for him over the past few years.

"Well, not only was he really sexy and charming, but he put a smile on my face, and I was in a really difficult place in my life at the time and I thought I had no one. He was just so sweet to me and he made me feel special, he made me feel appreciated. He made me feel loved."

Olivia answered with a smile on her face as she remembered her first encounter with Jake. "He seemed to really care for me and that instantly made me weak, because nobody else has ever made me feel that way before. But I haven't even said to him, that I love him."

"And why do you think that is?"

"I guess because, I always felt that saying I love you, or expressing any type of romantic feelings to him was betrayal, to my ex." Olivia admitted.

"This is good, I feel we're getting somewhere. You also mentioned that family was the reason you were here too. Tell me a little about them." Carmichael asked.

"It was, good, I guess. Up until I was 12."

"Well, what happened?"

"Uhm, my mother had supposedly died. And I was lead to believe that she had been dead, all that time, up until last year anyway."

"That's awful." Carmichael sympathised.

"That's not even the worst part." Olivia lightly laughed off. She hated telling people this story because of how unbelievably despicable it was what her parents did, so she found a way to make light out of it and generally laughed it off.

"My mothers 'death'..." She said in quotation marks. "It absolutely destroyed me." Olivia explained directing her hand towards her heart to give emphasis on how it made her feel.

"I lost my mother when I needed her the most, that's what really hurt." She continued. "I was totally lost without her and I felt a apart of myself had died along with her. No twelve year old girl should have to go through that, ever! I think cried myself to sleep every night for months, but with time, things got better, but it still didn't heal that pain that I've felt my entire life since then."

"How did your father react to your mother's 'passing'?"

Olivia scoffed. "You wanna know what he did? He practically relinquished his fatherly duties, that's what he did. Instead of dealing with my mother's death and being a supportive father to me, he shipped me off to boarding school. And I never spoke to him again until my late twenties. I mean, what kind of father does that to his own child in their time of need? I needed a parent, I needed support, I needed my father and he just abandoned me. And then, about a year ago, I discovered that she was still alive, she had been alive all of these years, and my father knew about it. She's in prison now, and she's recently reached out me, which is good because we're on better terms and we're trying to build a relationship, but it doesn't negate what my father did."

Carmichael continued to take notes.

"Speaking of my father, I guess I was just an inconvenience to him, a nuisance. Someone getting in the way of his work. As usual, I was put to the side and had my needs completely dismissed. I guess I should be used to it by now. But on the other hand, he's told me that he did it because he loved me and wanted what was best for me, so, should I even be mad, if what he was doing was out of love? For some reason, I don't feel like I should."

"And, would you say that's how the man you were having this affair with makes you feel that way at times also?" Carmichael questioned.

Olivia thought about this question for a minute. When it came to her relationship with Fitz, she wasn't used to people asking her how she felt about him and their relationship in general, mainly because out of the few people who knew, who only knew about the affair because she and Fitz were terrible at keeping it secret or because keeping it secret had it's benefits to these people, Jake was the only one willing to listen. He was the only one ever willing to hear how she felt, everybody else either didn't care, or hated the fact that they were together, but for good reason, so she couldn't really blame them. Along with that, she couldn't just tell anybody in the first place for obvious reasons.

Bottom line was, she did feel like an inconvenience or merely a blip on his radar at times when it came to Fitz. She did feel like a nuisance at times more than the supposed love of his life, he made her feel like that for a good 10 months and then came running back out of the blue because he wanted her.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess he did." She spoke softly.

Dr Carmichael placed her notepad and pen down onto the table in front of her and then sat back and crossed her leg over the other. "Do you want to know what I think?" She asked her.

"What?" Olivia answered naively

"You say you're in love with the man you were having an affair with, but based on what I've been told, you haven't the faintest idea what love really is about, what love really is." Carmichael explained.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, I'm not even sure you know what true love is Miss Pope." Carmichael dropping that little bombshell made Olivia blush a little, because she was right. She didn't have the faintest clue and it surprised her that it took her years to realise this.

"Love isn't supposed to be devastating or painful or complicated. Love isn't crying yourself to sleep at night over somebody that continues to hurt you. Love is the complete opposite of that. You've had this very messy perspective on love, real love for most of your life." Doctor Carmichael explained calmly.

"And based on what I understand, it seems to me that the man you're currently with, could just be the love of your life. But due to this perception, you're very confused about that, which is fine, you just need some time to process all of this and tell yourself that it's okay to love him." Dr Carmichael suggested.

And then, it suddenly clicked for Olivia, finally after all these years of being unable to choose between the two men and wondering why she couldn't live without one while still chasing the other, it had been Jake, it had always been Jake. The desperate need to save him whenever she felt he was in danger, the comfort she desired from him, the constant confiding in him, the need to keep him in her proximity at all times, never being able to let him go deep down, the way her heart beats when he's in her presence, just seeing his face being enough to do that. Jake was the man she was in love with and she couldn't believe it took her this long.

Dr Carmichael had sent her home that evening suggesting she take some time out for herself just to process everything before the baby was born and learn that loving Jake wasn't a betrayal to anybody and more of a step in the right direction. She also suggested that speak with her father and try to get to the bottom of why he did what he did so she could move forward, because it was the biggest step she needed to take in order for her to finally heal. Olivia took heed of all of Dr Carmichael's advice and she happily left to go home and excited for her next session feeling a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders and like she was finally moving forward in life.

After a little traffic, she got home and as soon as she stepped through the door, she slipped off her shoes by the front door and locked it. She walked towards the hallway and into her bedroom to find a suitcase by the door and a little surprise. She smiled to herself as the 6 ft man stood in with his back to her by her bed slowly turned around.

"I'm back." He said with a bright smile on his face. Olivia looked directly into his green eyes and saw nothing but excitement and happiness. She ran up to him and took a hold of his face, bringing his mouth to hers and passionately kissing him deeply. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he kept hers on her waist. He didn't know what else to do as the kiss sort of took him by surprise.

"And what was that for?" He asked keeping his hands around her waist.

She glared directly into his soft green orbs and smiled. "I just love you, so much." She replied before kissing him again.

**1 week later**

"Liv?! Are you sure you're okay?" Quinn asked in a concerned tone as she noticed the uncomfortable look on Olivia's face as she slouched down a little.

Olivia sighed frustratedly. Quinn had asked her this about 4 times in the past half hour and all she wanted to do was finish watching her film in peace.

"Yes Quinn, I'm good. Could you just, adjust this pillow a little?" She asked referring to the pillow behind her back.

"Yeah of course."

Before Quinn could get the chance to adjust the pillow, Olivia slouched down in pain even further.

"You are not fine Liv, I'll call your doctor." Quinn offered.

"No wait!" Olivia begged as she didn't want a fuss. She knew it couldn't be the baby as she wasn't due for another week, but she couldn't have been more wrong as she felt her waters break there and then right after finishing that sentence. Quinn noticed this and her eyes popped in panic.

"The baby's not due until next week!" Olivia panicked.

"Well we have no control over mother nature Liv. Quick, where's your overnight bag, we've gotta get you to the hospital."

"Uh, it's in my closet."

"Okay, just sit here, I'll go and get it." Quinn offered as she made Olivia sit back down onto the couch and guided her onto it. She ran down the hall to Olivia's bedroom and went to her closet nearly breaking the door open to retrieve the small suitcase of Olivia and the baby's belongings and came back down racing down the hall. She placed the suitcase by the door and ran back over to Olivia.

"Okay, we're good to go." She told Olivia as she placed Olivia's arm over her shoulder and helped her up.

"Agggh!" Olivia yelped.

"Have the contractions started?" Quinn asked

"Obviously!" Olivia yelled.

"Okay! That was a dumb question. Lets go, like now!"

Olivia and Quinn walked as calmly but as quickly as they could to the door and left for the hospital. Despite traffic being heavy, they got there in a decent amount of time.

"Okay, how long between that one and the last?" Quinn asked referring to Olivia's contractions, which were at least every 2 minutes right now.

"I don't know. Maybe 2 or 3 minutes." Olivia breathed out. Quinn helped Olivia out of the car.

"Have you called Jake yet? I need him here now!" Olivia said frantically.

"His phone was going straight to voicemail. I left a message."

"That's not good enough!" Olivia screamed as she felt another contraction coming on. "AGGGH!" This one was much sharper than the others that had hit her in the past half hour and the pain was almost intolerable.

"Okay Liv, calm down, this isn't good for you or the baby." Quinn said as retrieved Liv's suitcase from the trunk of the car. She pulled the suitcase along with her and went over to help Olivia into the hospital.

"Nurse?! Help we need a nurse! She's in labour!" Quinn blurted as they entered the hospital. Two nurses immediately came running towards them with a wheelchair with them. Olivia sat down and allowed them to take her to the maternity ward and Quinn followed them along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia lay on bed trying her hardest to breath in a way that would suppress the pain of her contractions. Along with that, she was also trying to shake off the fear she had about giving birth. It was actually happening, right here and right now. She had read as many books as she managed to but she still didn't feel prepared enough for this. She needed Jake, she needed him by her side.

Meanwhile across town at the Pentagon, Jake had been in a meeting for most of the day and was only just finishing up. He had his phone on silent the whole time and when he went to check it, he noticed at least 6 missed calls and voicemail messages. He swiped the button on his screen and brought the phone to his ear.

"_Hello Jake? It's Quinn, you've gotta come to James Madison like right now. Liv's in labour!" _The voicemail said, and with that, Jake was out of the office and out of the Pentagon in a flash.

Back at the hospital, Olivia and Quinn were waiting calmly, or at least trying to, for the midwife to arrive.

"Did you try Jake again? I swear to God if he misses the birth of his first child!" Olivia questioned as she tried to work through the breathing.

"Yes, I already did. Liv, don't worry, he'll be here, I know he wouldn't miss for the world. And in the mean time, I'm here." Quinn assured her.

Olivia's midwife entered the room shortly after.

"Finally!" Olivia sighed.

The midwife laughed slightly. "Good Afternoon Miss Pope, I'm Nurse Howell and I'll be assisting you today. I'm just going to check how far you've dilated if that's okay."

She took her hand and placed it under Olivia's gown. "Okay, it seems like you're about 8 or 9cms dilated, you'll have to prepare for pushing soon are you both partners?" She asked Olivia and Quinn.

"Oh no, we're just friends. Her boyfriend should be on the way." Quinn answered.

"AGGGGGH!" Olivia screamed. This contraction hit her hard and the pain was unbearable, she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

"Okay, I think it's time to start pushing now."

"No wait, I need Jake here." Olivia said.

"Liv, you heard her, you've haven't got a choice." Quinn informed her.

"Okay just go for a small push on the count of three, one, two, three."

And with that, Olivia began to push with all her might, and she did these pushing and breathing exercises for about an hour. She was at the point where her contractions and the pain that came with them were totally unbearable. She was starting to regret not accepting the epidural that the nurses and midwife had offered her earlier when they came in to help deliver the baby but she said no to them as she wanted to do everything naturally. She didn't actually think the pain would this agonising.

After a bit of a speed chase over to the hospital, Jake finally made it, running down the hallways so fast he almost ran directly into the receptionist desk at front. He ran straight into the lift up to the maternity ward. He calmly but rationally walked over to the front desk where he found an assistant going over what seemed to be forms of some kind.

"Uhm, excuse me, what room is Olivia Pope in?" He asked frantically.

"She's in room 502. are you the father?" She asked as Jake was about to leave

"Yes." Jake answered as he turned around.

The receptionist then pulled out two sheets of paper. "You're going to need to fill out this form."

Jake rolled his eyes but did as he was told anyway. He slammed the pen onto the desk, handed the receptionist the form back and immediately ran down the hall to find Olivia, but he didn't need to do much searching as he could hear her screaming as soon as he did. He entered room and she immediately set her eyes on him, and he on her.

"Jake!" She said excitedly holding her hand out for him to take.

"Liv!" He took hold of her hand and laid kisses on her fist. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. He took his blazer off and placed it on the floor and then kissed her on her forehead. She held onto his hand tighter.

"I guess I can leave you guys to it." Quinn said as she left Olivia's side and grabbed her things.

"Thanks Quinn, thank you for being here." Olivia breathed out through the pain.

"Yes, thank you." Jake repeated.

"No worries, and good luck." She wished them.

"I'll call you when there's news." Jake assured her.

"Okay." Quinn said before leaving.

3 hours went by and Olivia had yet to bring her baby into the world. She was tired, Jake was tired and she was struggling with the breathing and pushing and pain. She could have sworn she was seconds away from dozing off and she was barely even paying attention but her feelings quickly changed when she heard the midwife tell her that the baby's head was in sight. Jake perked up when he heard this too. He rolled up his sleeves and held onto Olivia's arm tighter and brought his forehead to hers.

Olivia's body was totally worn down, but Jake's support and encouraging words helped her get through it.

"Just a few more pushes okay?" He told her softly. "You can do this."

"Okay Miss Pope, I want you to push on the count of three. One, two three."

The scream that left Olivia's mouth was deafening. It was enough to wake the dead. She squeezed Jake's hand pretty hard and tightly which left it very red. A few pushes later and the baby was pretty close to coming out and Olivia was relieved as she wanted this all to be over.

"Okay Miss Pope, we're almost there. Give me one more push on three. One two three."

Olivia pushed for the longest as hard as she could before finally feeling the small baby slip out of her at ease.

The nurse held the crying infant up. "It's a baby girl!" Nurse Howell informed them both. Jake looked on excitedly with tears forming in his eyes as he was given the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. He watched on as the nurses went to clean her off. He then turned to Olivia back to remind her that their little girl was finally here and give her a congratulations kiss but she wasn't awake. He walked over to her and touched her forehead.

"Liv? Liv? Nurse, nurse! I think there's something wrong, she's not waking up."

Suddenly, the machine beside her bed began to beep. "Her blood level seems to have dropped, we have to get her into the emergency department quickly!" Jake heard one of the nurses say as he looked on in panic and his hand over his mouth.

"What's happened? Is she gonna be okay?"

"Let us do our job sir."


	21. Chapter 21

**Standing in the DC Sun – Chapter 21**

**A/N: I love reading your reviews everybody, please keep them coming. I will update this story when I receive 10+ reviews for this chapter. Happy reading!**

Responses:

**Shondalandfan** – I can assure that Olivia and Jake will get a happy ending in this story, but it's mainly about how they get there. There will be many more obstacles for them to battle.

**Fusco** \- I would never pull a Shonda, I actually like happy endings for tragic characters and plan &amp; write my stories out well (No shade). I do still hope Olivia falls pregnant with Jake's baby too.

**Guest #1** \- I don't feel my pace is going too fast but I appreciate the constructive criticism. This story will be many chapters long and is nowhere near complete as Jake and Olivia have to go through certain situations to fix themselves completely.

**Guest #2** \- The baby will have Jake's name

**Guest #3** \- I'm super glad too, if only this was the case on the show.

**Enjoi88** \- Sadly I don't think she believes she deserves happiness either, but that will certainly change in this story.

**Guest #4** \- I would never leave you guys hanging

**Ellie - **You'll find out the baby's name in this chapter

**Guest #5** \- Olivia's already told Jake she loves him

**Guest #6** – Thank you

Olivia's eyes slowly flickered open as the sounds of soft wails and light shushing awoke her. She was in a little pain but she swept it off and fought it as it wasn't her priority at the moment. The first thing she laid her eyes on was the bright hospital room lamp directly above her until one of the nurses who assisted her during birth came into her frame. She had a slight smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" She kindly asked.

Olivia tried to push herself up but ended up moving too fast, increasing her pain a little. The nurse quickly assisted her, making sure she was rested directly onto her pillow and in a comfortable position.

"Be careful, try to relax. You lost some blood but you should be fine now." The nurse informed her, but the news of her blood loss wasn't important to her, her new-born child was. The last thing she remembered before passing out was her daughter's cries and wanting to hold her so dearly.

"Where's the baby?" She asked.

The nurse looked behind her to the corner by the hospital room window, where Jake was sat with their new-born daughter wrapped perfectly in a soft light pink blanket with her hair poking out at the top and her one of her hands trying to free itself from the tight hold.

"I'll give you three some space, I'll be back to check on the both of you later." The nurse said before departing.

When she did, Jake got up slowly from the chair, closely observing and studying the infant in his hands. He barely took his eyes off of her as he strolled over to her mother.

He lowered his little girl so she was directly in her mothers frame. Olivia's breath got caught in her throat, she didn't know what to say or how to say it. Tears began to develop in her eyes, her little girl was absolutely beautiful. She had beautiful brown skin, adorably chubby little fists and a few light brown thick curls coming out of her head. She seemed to have her father's nose and his bright pink lips that she ever so cutely moved in and out. Olivia couldn't be 100% assure though, as the child was barely an hour old.

She had her lips cutely pursed together as she continued to make soft noises and it made Olivia's heart melt. The baby then very briefly, flashed her little eyes open, and Olivia noticed that her little angel had her mother's bright brown orbs.

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked nervously

"She's perfect." Jake whispered through the tears.

"Can I hold her?" Olivia also whispered, trying not to disturb her.

"Of course." He carefully handed Olivia the baby, placing her directly into Olivia's arms, with her head placed right by her mother's bosom.

She closely observed the little one and took it all in, as she began to fuss a little. The baby's left tiny fist began to move and she opened it up with her tiny little fingers wriggling about. Olivia caught hold of one instantly and brought the baby's whole hand up to place a kiss. It lasted longer than usual, she wanted to savour every second as it was her first time actually touching her.

Jake came by to the other side of the bed and leaned up against it, looking down on his daughter and smiling as he placed his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"So, we haven't talked about names yet, did you have any ideas?" Jake asked.

Olivia hesitated for a second. She actually did have an idea, but she had to pause minute before just blurting it out because she didn't know how Jake would react to it.

She turned to him but tried to avoid direct eye contact. "Uhm, what about, Emily? After your sister?" She anxiously questioned.

Jake held his head down a little. It's not that he wasn't grateful for Olivia's consideration and it was a nice thought, but he just felt naming his daughter after his sister was just too upsetting for him.

Olivia acknowledged the defeated look on his face and the fact that he had just blinked back a few tears. She felt so guilty about what she said, it wasn't her intention to upset him, she thought he'd like the idea of honouring Emily this way, in fact she thought he'd love it.

"Oh my God, Jake, I'm so sorry, I thought you'd..." She defended before he cut her off.

"Middle name." He answered softly as he raised his head back up.

"Okay." Olivia said softly.

Jake leaned back into them and closely observed the baby. "She has your eyes." He said smiling before taking the infants tiny hand in his. She then instantly wrapped her little fist around his finger and both he and Olivia marvelled at this adorable feature.

"Somebody already loves their Daddy." Olivia joked.

The baby continued to make cute squealing noises that her parents laughed at. Jake then wiped another tear from his eye.

"I'm going to step outside and call Quinn and my Mom. You need anything?" He asked Olivia as he stroked the baby's soft hair.

"No, we'll be fine." Olivia answered still looking down at the infant now playing with her little fingers.

"Okay." Jake said before kissing both Olivia and the baby on the forehead and quietly leaving.

She continued to focus on the little girl in her arms and fiddle with her fingers.

"Hello." Olivia said softly to her. "I'm the one you've been kicking non stop for the past few months, but don't worry, it's okay." Olivia spoke softly to the infant.

The baby only responded with a light squeal like sound and tried to stretch her little chubby arms.

"Your Daddy and I have been so excited about meeting you." She continued.

"And we can't wait to bring you home. We've so much toys for you already and we can't wait to spoil you." She gently tapped the baby's little button nose and lightly laughed.

"And I love you so much already." Olivia whispered with tears in her eyes. Jake then re-entered the room.

"Quinn and everybody send their love." He said before putting his phone back in his pocket. He came back over to the bed and sat next to her.

Olivia then noticed the little girl was slowly dozing off to sleep.

"Hey look." She whispered trying to gain Jake's attention. "She's going off to sleep."

"Speaking of sleep, you look exhausted. You should get some rest, I'll be fine watching her." Jake advised.

"No it's fine, I can sleep later." Olivia insisted. "Plus she'll be up in about an hour wanting to be fed." She laughed.

Jake got closer to the both of them and watched as the little girl's eyes slowly closed and her hands stop moving.

"She really is beautiful Liv." He said before he looked directly into Olivia's eyes and reached in for a kiss, Olivia returned it and they both continued to marvel at their newborn daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Standing in the DC Sun – Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you again for the lovely reviews. I will update when this chapter receives 10 or more reviews.

After spending a couple of days in the hospital resting up and getting used to motherhood, Olivia was finally glad to hear that she and Jake could finally take their little girl home.

The minute the nurse announced this to her it was like music to her ears. She couldn't pack up fast enough. As Jake was preparing their newly born infant to go, she was scurrying around the room searching for something. She was about to ask Jake if he had seen what she was looking for but noticing how he was preparing the baby made her change the subject.

She noticed that he had placed a little baby pink puffer coat on her with tiny white flowers along with a little white baby hat.

"Jake, it's August. She doesn't need all of those on." She informed him

"I don't care if it's August Liv, you can never be too careful with an infant Liv. There are far too many threats out there, I'm not taking that risk" He explained to her. "Speaking of being careful, you should maybe slow down, you're still unwell, you need to relax and heal.

"Have you seen my phone?" She asked Jake ignoring his advice as she raised the pillow on the bed once more.

Jake looked around him quickly. "Uhm, oh here it is." He said as he noticed it under the bed. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"No, the quicker I am the quicker we can get out of here, you know how much I hate hospitals, I'm just glad we can finally leave. And oh, did you bring the rubber ring?"

"Uhm, yeah I did, but I'm not quite sure what you need it for." He said playing with the baby's foot.

"Because Jake, I spent about 6 hours pushing a 7lb 20 inch baby out of my vagina and I can't sit down without yelping in pain!" She yelled

"Okay, okay. What's wrong Liv. Talk to me." He said sternly.

"Nothing, I'm just, really tired." She answered brushing the hair out of her face.

Jake directed her to sit down in the armchair by the hospital bed. "Okay, well you sit here and I will finish packing okay?

"Okay." She said with a smile on her face before curling up in the chair and getting comfortable. She observed Jake closely as he packed up her and the baby's things.

"I could get used to this." She said.

"Used to what?"

"You doing everything for me for the next few months, maybe I should even send you to work in my place."

"HA! No way! Quinn and Huck are like tearaway teenagers and most of your clients are a handful. I do not have the tolerance for that." Jake joked.

Just as he finished, the baby began to fuss, which caught his attention. "I think she might be hungry." Olivia said.

"Well, maybe you should try feeding her, you have tried haven't you?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I have, and she didn't latch on. So we're just going to have to give her some formula when we get to the house." Olivia explained. "And don't look at me like that either, it won't be forever." She said to Jake as she caught him pull that look that he always pulled whenever he thought that something she was doing was wrong.

"Well we better get going then because this one has a set of lungs on her, don't you?" He rhetorically said to the infant in a cooing voice referring to her very loud wails.

He picked up Olivia's suitcase and the baby in her car seat and strolled over to the door to open it for Liv. "C'mon, we should get going." He told her, and the three of them left the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the baby and her car seat, her changing bag and Olivia's suitcase in tow, Jake staggered off of the elevator with Olivia on his trail.

"Okay, so, I don't want you to get mad or anything, and I know you're tired and just want to rest get adjusted to motherhood but..."

"But what?" Olivia said slightly suspicious.

He squeezed his hand into his pocket and look for the keys to their apartment. "But, I just couldn't say no to them and..." He continued as he unlocked the door and opened it, only for the both of them to be greeted with 'surprise' from four familiar faces and find their home tidied and decorated with a pink welcome home banner, pink balloons and a few gifts and toys.

"Shhhh! She's sleeping." Jake told the four of them placing his finger on his lips. He then rested her onto the end of the couch.

"Sorry. We didn't realise." Quinn whispered

"Hey, did you guys do all of this?" She asked referring the decorations.

"Of course we did! You didn't think we were going to let you come home to no kind of celebration." Abby said excitedly as she went over to give her best friend a hug.

"So can we see her?" Marcus asked

"Sure. This is, well, our baby." She told them all as she slowly picked the infant up and held her up to the four of them."

"You haven't named her yet?" Huck asked.

"Well, we're still trying to find the perfect one, but we've got the middle name down. Emily, after my sister

"What about Maya? Or is it Marie, you know, after your Mom." Abby suggested, and she got her when Olivia narrowed her eyes at her and remained silent.

"Or not." Abby said as she over to the coffee table to get a drink.

"Well there's no rush. You'll name her when you find the perfect one right?" Quinn asked.

"Right, until then we can just keep calling her "the baby." Jake joked.

"So when are we going to get to hold her then?" Quinn questioned as she titled her head.

"When you wash your hands thoroughly!" Jake snapped back. We wasn't the germaphobe type but he wasn't going to risk his infant daughter catching any kind of infection or illness.

"We all already did before you guys got here." Abby answered.

"Okay then, Marcus you want to hold her first?" Olivia slowly handed her to him, supporting her neck and keeping her blanket secure. She could tell Marcus was nervous as he couldn't even decide what to do with his hands and held onto to her like a bomb, but he got the hang of things eventually.

"I can see she has your eyes Liv." Marcus told her.

"Well I think she looks equally like both you and Jake." Huck answered in the background.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the six of them just catching up with each other, trying to give Olivia and Jake advice on parenthood and just enjoying each others company. Throughout her pregnancy, she felt she was seeing less and less of them all and she was glad that those days were now over because Olivia had missed them all and their company, after all, they were her family before Jake and her daughter were, and she was glad she could introduce them all to their new addition.

A/N: I know this was a very anti-climatic ending for the chapter and I apologised for that but this chapter was never in my plan so I sort of had to improvise on the spot, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Please don't forget to review everybody!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: I very much appreciate the reviews and concerns guys. I'm sure you'd be happy to know I'm in a much better place at the moment and starting to get my life back on track, you'll also be happy to know that the baby's name will finally be revealed. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review, as with the previous chapters, I'll update when this receives 10 or more.**

The day was slowly coming to a halt and evening was fast approaching. Olivia seen Marcus, Quinn and Huck out about 10 minutes ago, as they had a huge case coming up tomorrow, that they had to deal with themselves since Olivia was on maternity leave, but she had assured them all that she was only a phone call away if they needed assistance.

Abby however, stayed behind to help Jake clear up, seeing as the gathering was her idea after all. Olivia had Lily in her hands, lightly rocking her back to sleep, as she watched Abby and Jake finishing up tidying her living room.

"Okay. Looks we're done here." Abby said as she had just tidied Olivia's coffee. She gathered her purse and put her coat on. "Did you need anything else?" She asked her one last time as she prepared to leave

"No, we're good. And thanks again for all of this, it was a lovely thought." Olivia expressed.

"No problem." Abby replied. She walked back over to Liv to get a closer look at the little girl she had been aweing over all afternoon. She lowered her head and instantly smiled. "Oh, she's just so beautiful, and she's so tiny." She said to the infant excitedly. "I'll see you later in the week okay? I'd stay, but some of us have an early start at work tomorrow."

Abby sighed referring to Olivia's maternity leave. She loved working at the White House and felt it was more her calling, but working for the First family could be very challenging as well as draining at times. "We don't all have the luxury of getting to take time off to care for a baby." Abby joked.

"HA! Lucky?! Come back and say that when you're in painful labour for hours and your lady parts feel like they're being torn from the inside." Olivia joked.

"Well I won't be thinking about that for years! See you later!"

"See ya." Said Olivia before turning her focus back onto getting her baby to sleep. She continued to slowly rock her, and she even decided to sing a little lullaby but it didn't seem to work. She eventually just gave up and rested the baby in her bassinette. With any hope, she'd probably just go down by herself

"When is the rocking swing that you ordered getting here?" She asked Jake as she sat by the table.

"Next week hopefully, why? You don't like settling her yourself?" He asked still tidying the flowers.

She brought her elbows to the table and rested her head in her hands. "No, no of course not, I was just curious, that's all."

He looked back at her with a smile. "Oh okay. So, about names." He continued

"Mmhmm." Olivia sounded

"How about we name her after my Mom?" He suggested.

Olivia thought about it for a second, thought about referring to the baby as Eleanor, sounded out the name, thought about kids at school calling her the name, it's not that she didn't like the name, she just felt it didn't suit her little girl.

"Uhm, I don't know, it's a little old fashioned." She answered awkwardly.

"Hmm, okay fair enough. I should've figured you'd say that." He laughed as he finished up fixing the lily flowers. Olivia narrowed her eyes for minute and just studied him and what he was doing, coming to a realisation.

Jake turned his attention back to her after finishing up. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" Acknowledging the blank look on her face. He sat beside her and took her hand down before resting his on top.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry." She said moving her hand. "I was just thinking, what about Lilly?" She calmly suggested.

Jake thought about it for a moment and he sounded the name out. "Lilly Emily Ballard." He repeated, he looked back over at Olivia.

"Well?" Olivia asked

He looked over at the sleeping baby in her bassinette and smiled. "I love it. Little Lilly Ballard."

Olivia then smiled, which was shortly followed by a yawn, and Jake acknowledged her tiredness and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you go and get some sleep, I'll watch her for a while." He offered.

"Are you sure?" Liv asked

"You need you rest." Jake said sternly. "You won't be any good for her if you're not in the best shape possible. Go on, get some rest." He insisted.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "Well I suppose so." She got up off the couch and gave him a kiss on his cheek before walking down the hall to her bedroom.

Jake watched as she did. Since newly named Lilly was fast asleep and Olivia was about to be too, he figured he'd use his time to finish tidying up and focus other housework and errands. A few hours later and the fact that he was a father still hadn't sunk in, he just couldn't process it.

In the middle of his thoughts, he heard the soft and antsy whimpering's from baby Lilly's bassinette. He walked over and picked her up. He smiled down at her and placed his small finger in her tiny little hand. She held onto it instantly, bringing a proud smile to Jake's face.

"Hey Lilly." He whispered as he sat down with her in his arms. "You look so much like your mommy." He continued to tell the infant. "You know, the way her and I met wasn't the best way, but I knew from the moment I saw her she was special, and that I'd love her very much. And I'm so glad that she's given me the greatest gift, I could ever receive." He finished referring to Lilly.

He didn't know it, but Olivia was stood in the hallway listening to him. "Hey." She said as she walked in, gaining his attention.

He looked up from Lilly and up at her mother. "Hi, you're up. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Olivia gave him a brief smile before answering. "I'm good, how was she?"

"She was absolutely perfect." Jake said in awe of his daughter.

"She's going to need to be fed soon." Olivia informed him. She walked over to him and he handed her the infant and she rocked her slowly trying to calm her.

"So are we, I could eat a horse. How does Chinese food sound? I can run out and get it?" Jake offered as he rubbed her back.

"Chinese sounds good." Olivia answered.

Jake got up from the couch. "Okay, I'll be back soon." He said before kissing her and grabbing his coat to leave.

"Oh, while you're out there, could you get me some popcorn at the store?"

"Of course." Jake smiled. He left the apartment and that left Olivia to bond with Lilly a little while. 5 minutes into calming Lilly and she looked over at the dining room table and noticed that Jake had left his wallet.

"Ugh." She thought to herself before rolling her eyes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and of course she knew it had to be him.

"Silly Daddy forgot his wallet." She said cutely to Lilly. "Yes, he did." She mumbled to her as she walked over to the door with Lilly and his wallet in hand.

"You know, you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed…." The sight she saw before her at the door instantly made her stomach turn as it wasn't Jake. The smile she had on her face had disappeared and she was trying hard not to lose it there and then.

"Hi." The tall man before her answered.


End file.
